Un Grandchester Maldito
by Ely Andley
Summary: Ante la desesperación y el dolor somos capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso de creer perder tu alma. Un contrato fue cerrado hace muchos años y por error cayo en las manos de Terry, un chico que desde su niñez miro a la muerte directamente. Una Candy dolida llegara a su vida, y en la oscuridad de Terry, él lograran ver la luz...porque Candy será su Luz, y ¿él?...su Protector.
1. Chapter 1 - Cuanto Dolor

_Buenas Madrugada, ante todo un saludito a las preciosas niñas que se pasean por Fanfiction :D_

 _He aquí otra historia. Aclaro que los personajes no son míos, ojala pues, pero no, tienen sus propias creadoras, que son excelentes aunque con sus cables quemados en algunos episodios como en la ruptura de Terry y Candy,_ _¡Dios mío!_ _jajaja, no pude evitar esa observación._

 _El siguiente Fic, es de mi completo repertorio de ideas, tomando prestados a los personajes de Candy Candy, espero les guste y sino, bueno, gracias por leer n.n_

 _Gracias por su tiempo._

.  
.

.

 **Un Grandchester Maldito**

 ** _'' Hay Camino Que Parece Derecho Al Hombre, Pero Su Fin Es Camino De Muerte'' Proverbios 16:25._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _25 de Enero del 2013._

Era una noche oscura y las farolas iluminaban levemente el pavimento. Se había hecho tarde y el frio empezaba a molestarla. Sitio ese brazo caliente encima de su hombro y se refugió en aquel pecho que subía y bajaba por la respiración. El palpitar de aquel corazón la conforto en cuerpo y alma, se sintió segura, se sintió protegida en aquellos brazos.

\- Ya quiero llegar a casa_ murmuro como una niña mimada arrugando su nariz. El otro soltó una carcajada ronca mientras besaba su frente.

\- Tranquila, ya pronto llega el autobús.

Estaban en la parada, uno sentado al lado del otro. Solo había un hombre sentado en el otro extremo dormitando mientras esperaba.

\- Quiero llegar a casa.

\- Yo también, princesa. Estoy cansado.

\- Estoy que me duermo como aquel hombre_ susurro la rubia riendo, haciendo que su novio sonriera.

\- Capaz te dejo dormida sobre este banco y me voy.

\- Morirías del sufrimiento si haces eso.

\- No me tientes_ replicó sonriendo.

Unas pisadas apuradas se escucharon y ambos levantaron sus miradas, era una mujer y una niña quienes corrían para llegar a la parada. La mujer tenía el cabello negro y era de fracciones bonitas, aferraba la manito de la niña quien sonriente venia masticando.

\- ¿Aun no pasa el autobús?_ pregunto la mujer a los enamorados quien negaron.

\- Estamos esperando.

\- Gracias a Dios he llegado a tiempo_ señalo la mujer sonriendo, candy le sonrió de vuelta_ Milly, no mastiques de esa manera. ¿Y el paquete de chicles?

La niña hizo un gesto hacia su boca y la mujer resoplo exasperada, pero no la regaño por aquello, sino que le dio una pequeña charla sobre las consecuencias de mascar de esa manera para sus dientes, lo feo que se veía ante las demás personas y los modales que le había enseñado.

\- Así imagino serás con nuestra hija_ susurro Anthony en la oreja de su novia_ refunfuñona.

\- Oye, tú eres el amargado.

\- Para nada, yo la enseñare a montar caballo y cultivar rosas. Tu le enseñaras a trepar arboles, para luego quejarte porque se la pasará todo el día sobre ellos_ candy soltó una risita al imaginárselo y suspiro satisfecha.

\- Quiero una niña.

\- Pronto la tendrás_ prometió el rubio con ternura, sin ningún tipo de malicia.

\- ¿Y si son niños?

\- Seguiremos intentando, a mi me gustarían muchos niños, de esos gritones que sacan de sus casillas al más santo.

\- Dios mío, ¿porque?_ pregunto la rubia interesada.

\- Por ti, serán igualitos a ti_ ella lo golpeo levemente en su abdomen y aquel soltó una risita.

\- No soy gritona, ni te saco de tus casillas...así que respeta.

\- Tranquila, princesa mía. Cuando llegue aquel momento seremos felices con lo que nos toque, ¿entendido?

Ella asistió, muy de acuerdo con su rubio adorado.

En ese momento el autobús llego e hizo su parada, esperaron que la señora con la niña se subiera y luego el otro señor, quien había despertado y ya se subía masajeando sus ojos algo legañosos. Ellos subieron luego y el rubio guió a su chica hasta unos asientos, donde cómodamente se sentaron. Candy miro a los lados para ver a las personas que con sus caras soñolientas aspiraban llegar pronto a sus hogares, después miro hacia delante donde una peluca rojiza la asustó, allí tomo la mano de su novio. Entre la subida no se había dado cuenta de quien estaba sentado justamente cerca del conductor.

Un payaso.

Se aferraba a su mano porque odiaba a los payasos, el tipo de unos asientos adelante estaba disfrazado y aquello la tenía aterrada. Trago varias veces saliva y miro a su adorado novio quien sonreía divertido. A veces odiaba esa sonrisa, sabia de sobra que se estaba burlando de su temor infantil, pero ya que se iban a casar tenía que enterrarse. Él era el caballero de armadura blanca que debía protegerla.

\- Estas destrozando mi mano, preciosa.

Le informo con esa sonrisa que la hizo bufar incrédula.

\- Quita esa sonrisa, estoy a punto de molestarme contigo. ¡Se supone debes entenderme!_ se quejo infantilmente.

Aquel sonrió aun más.

\- Princesita, no te molestes_ murmuro besando su mejilla_ fractura mis dedos e igual me seguirá dando risa ese temor a los payasos.

\- Eres un tonto...no debí decírtelo. Además es tu culpa_ mascullo apretándose a su brazo cuando el tipo payaso se levantó para cederle el puesto a una señora mayor.

\- ¿Mi culpa?

\- Si, por subirnos a este autobús cuando pudimos tomar otro.

Anthony soltó una pequeña risa confundida con tos. Candy lo fulminó con la mirada. Eran novios desde niños, hace muchos años, y al fin se iban a casar…y para colmo, seria mañana. Ambos habían terminado sus carreras, ella era enfermera, él era veterinario y ambos tenían un rancho que manejar, fue el regalo que los padres de tony les habían dado. Ambos prefirieron pasar su noche de bodas jugando en el centro comercial, Anthony le había conseguido miles de fichas para los juegos que le encantaban a su futura esposa. Fue el mejor regalo para Candy.

\- Debíamos tomarlo, princesa. Recuerda que mañana debes levantarte temprano, esperar el otro autobús seria esperar una hora más. Quiero que mi esposa no tenga ojeras en nuestro matrimonio_ le dijo tiernamente, ella sonrió sin querer, aquella lo recompensó con un dulce beso_ te amo y yo te protegeré de ese gordo pintado de payaso.

Ambos rieron por lo bajo ante aquellas palabras.

\- Ya quiero sea mañana...quiero ser tu esposa, tony.

\- Eres maravillosa. Recuerda las rosas que deje a cargo de tu madre.

\- ¿Mis favoritas?

\- ¡Por supuesto!

Ella se lo agradeció con un beso.

\- Mamá esta tan feliz, hacia mucho no la veía tan contenta tony. ¿Sabes qué? Se ofreció para cocinar el banquete. ¡Dios mío, tony! Hacía años no entraba a la cocina, no después de la muerte de papá_ comento entusiasmada. Su padre había muerto hace más de cinco años debido a un accidente de tránsito, la causa fue un conductor ebrio. Su madre se ciño de tristeza y de ser una gran cocinera, paso a ser una señora ambulante por el hogar sin acercarse a la cocina_ desde ayer estaba ideando una gran lista y ha comprado medio supermercado. Espero poder ayudarla esta noche con el pastel de bodas...tranquilo, también dormiré para verme radiante_ completo al ver el ceño de su novio, quien rápidamente sonrió.

\- Me alegra que tu madre sea feliz con nuestra felicidad.

\- A mi también.

\- Ya quiero llegar y cobijarme en mi cama para dormir.

\- ¿Tan rápido quieres separarte de mi?

\- No entiendes_ dijo besando su mano_ entre más rápido duerma, mas rápido despertaré y me casaré contigo, hermosa.

Candy sonrió enorme y se acurrucó más a él. Aquel paso su brazo por sus hombros y dejo que el calor los envolviera. Había frío aquella noche pero ambos se sentían confortables.

El autobús hizo una parada más y una pareja subió discutiendo. Los pocos pasajeros se movieron incómodos ante las señas que la mujer le hacía al hombre.

Era una pelirroja muy gritona, estaba bien arreglada con un vestido elegante de color azul, y muchos accesorios que llamaban la atención, el caballero que solo podía ser un par de años mayor que Anthony estaba vestido igual de elegante con un traje de etiqueta, tenía el cabello castaño y liso, que era bastante largo hasta mas allá de sus hombros. Aquel par no estaba acordes para el autobús pero ninguno presto atención por la discusión que enfrentaban.

\- Es tu culpa, solo quería una noche tranquila y vienes a arruinarme mi diversión, ¡eres un imbécil!

\- Calma Eliza, toma asiento. No te hace bien exaltarte.

\- Si me exalto no es tu problema. Porque no me dejas en paz. ! Lárgate a tu maldito pueblo!

\- Comporta tu carácter, por favor.

\- ¡Eres mi estúpido esposo, no mi dueño!

Anthony casi sentía lastima por el pobre hombre, quien no dejaba de darle vueltas a aquel anillo de plata en su dedo, su rostro intentaba estar sereno, incluso sonreía con disculpa a las personas que miraban con desagrado a aquella mujer que ni tomaba asiento, ni se callaba.

\- Pobre tipo_ susurro tony a Candy, quien se había recostado a su pecho para cerrar sus ojos con cansancio.

\- Jamás seremos así..._ susurro ella de vuelta, sin abrir sus ojos. Tony beso levemente sus labios.

\- Claro que no...

La gente empezó a murmurar debido al griterío de la mujer e incluso el hombre payaso se levantó para quejarse.

\- Señor controle a su gallina, está formando revuelo y hay personas que venimos agotadas de trabajar. Lo que menos queremos es escuchar gritos.

\- Lo lamento..._ murmuro el hombre con voz ronca e intento jalar a la mujer de su muñeca, aquella se movió con rapidez hacia atrás y fulmino con la mirada al payaso.

\- Usted se puede ir al diablo..._ dijo rechinando sus dientes y miro a su esposo_ tu también. Espero te quemes en el infierno por todo lo que me has hecho_ a su vez sonrió_ es ese ceño...mmm, ¿molestia? Mejor, así sabrás lo que siento yo.

\- Silencio, Eliza_ susurro el hombre, a quien tony vio apretar sus manos_ por favor, toma asiento.

La mujer sonrió con suficiencia y negó con su cabeza.

\- Yo en la próxima parada me bajo...usted, señor_ se burlo señalándolo_ puede irse al infierno solo.

Al decir aquello él hombre la sujeto con fuerza de su brazo, la mujer exclamo un aullido por lo bajo pero nadie se paro para defenderla, no con lo víbora que era. El hombre castaño se acerco a ella y solo tony quien estaba cerca prestando atención, escucho aquella leve suplica.

\- Por favor Eliza, no me hagas molestar. No me hagas esto.

\- ¡Suéltame, sucio bastardo!

Las orejas del hombre enrojecieron y rápidamente la arrastro para sentarla en el asiento delante de Tony. Miro a todos los espectadores con su rostro sombrío y tomo asiento al lado de la mujer quien asombrosamente se había callado.

\- Candy..._ susurro tony a la rubia que con sus ojos cerrados intentaba ignorar a todo el mundo, ella solo emitió un sonido dejando claro que lo escuchaba_ debes ver los ojos de este tipo...

La rubia se removió pero no abrió sus ojos.

\- ¿Que tienen de especial?_ le susurro de vuelta.

\- Eran de color violeta..._ murmuro contrariado, candy soltó una leve risita como si él estuviera bromeando_ es cierto, todos lo hemos visto. El señor payaso tiene la cara de confusión así como las personas de atrás.

\- Vamos, tony_ dijo ella con cansancio abriendo sus ojos de color esmeralda_ no es para tanto, pueden ser lentes de contacto.

\- Tienes razón, es que he sentido algo extraño.

Aquel había sentido frío, mucho frío al reflejarse en aquellos ojos. Incluso sintió miedo, cosa que lo preocupaba en su interior. Candy borro aquello con un tierno beso, ambos sonrieron luego.

\- Te amo.

Tony se sintió mucho mejor con aquella expresión de cariño. La abrazo y ambos se quedaron así por largo rato, hasta que todo se volvió un caos.

Candy solo sintió un fuerte golpe en su brazo, de repente todo empezó a dar vueltas. Se sintió mareada y un sabor metálico fue sentido por su lengua. Todo quedo oscuro antes de escuchar como los vidrios se rompían.

-¿Anthony?, ¿estás bien?

Pregunto desorientada ante la oscuridad que la cegaba.

-Pregúntamelo dentro de un rato. En este momento, francamente, no lo sé_ murmuro riendo su novio y ella contuvo el aliento de alivio en su boca.

Se arrastro a gatas pues los vidrios de las ventanas se habían roto y los asientos obstaculizaban su andar, ella creía que eran los asientos.

\- tony, ¿dime algo?

\- No sé si quiero que me encuentres_ escucho aquellas palabras con algo de angustia. Ella escucho algo mas, gritos y gemidos de dolor, el sonido de personas llamando, e incluso el olor a sangre llego a su nariz. Pero se encontraba tan desorientada.

Anthony estaba tendido en el suelo; para ser más exactos, debajo de un pedazo de asiento, había sido arrastrado a la parte delantera del autobús donde todo estaba destruido y aplastado.

Después de una horripilante carrera, que parecía no tener fin, el autobús había acabado por volcar, quedando sobre un costado, se había subido encima de unas de las barandas de la autopista, terminando por rodar fuera de la carretera. Nadie se había percatado de la velocidad que aumentaba, solo el chofer quien intento controlar lo incontrolable.

Candy adolorida se incorporo para pasar por encima de un cuerpo sin vida, ya sabía que realmente sus obstáculos eran cuerpos sin vida y otros a lo lejos gritando, quería llegar hasta Anthony quien pálido, la miro.

-Supongo que nos quedarán unos cuantos cardenales como recuerdo de esta experiencia_ susurro intentando hacerlo reír.

-¿Eso es todo? -contestó el chico, con una voz que no parecía la suya-. Pues me parece...

Candy miro donde estaba atrapado y se le escapo un sollozo. Parte de sus piernas estaban presionadas y la sangre corría como manantial por aquel metal. Era dudoso pensar que aun sus extremidades estaban intactas, la carne se le veía en el borde.

-¡Rayos!

Soltó el rubio con tristeza mientras sentía la frialdad en su cuerpo.

\- Calma tony, imagino que ya alguien ha llamado la ambulancia, podemos intentar...

\- Candy..._ susurro sonriendo, ella no le prestó atención, intentaba evaluar sus heridas las cuales eran sumamente malas. Era aquel minuto de oro que tanto había escuchado en sus clases. Un minuto que se acortaba en cada segundo.

\- Me preocupa que tus arterias hayan sido rotas, pero eso no es tan grave_ murmuro algo histérica mientras sentía agua en sus ojos, tony movió su brazo tembloroso hacia su mano y se aferro a ella. Candy lo miro con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Creo que sin ser médico, se cuan mal estoy. Sabes tanto como yo que me estoy desangrando y aunque me saquen de aquí que eso puede ser en unos cuantos minutos, no podre..._ ella tapó su boca negando.

\- Si podemos, tony. Debes luchar, porque te amo y...

\- Moriré, princesa. No siento mi cuerpo y me siento tan cansado que estoy dejando de verte.

Ella acaricio su frente, colocando su cabeza en su pierna la cual había deslizado dejándola como almohada. Seco un poco de sangre en su frente y beso sus labios.

\- No me hagas esto_ pidió llorosa.

\- Lo lamento_ mascullo devastado, él lloraba_ lamento no estar en nuestra boda, de no poder cargarte en mis brazos por el umbral de nuestra casa, de no tener una familia contigo_ empezó a faltarle el aliento y ella sollozo en su pecho_ te amo, eso quiero que lo recuerdes.

Los gritos se escuchaban a lo lejos y el gimoteo de dolor iba en aumento.

\- Tony...

\- Me complace verte bien, solo rasguños y eso...eso me alegra_ murmuro con pesadez.

\- No me dejes, te amo con todo mi corazón.

\- lo sé, pero promete que ayudaras a los demás...te necesitan.

Ella negó rotundamente mientras apretaba su mano en su mejilla mojada.

\- Tú me necesitas_ tony sonrió sin querer.

\- Soy un caso perdido, pero escucho una niña llorar y necesito vayas por ella_ murmuro con esa voz dulce que candy tanto conocía.

\- ¿Prometes que aguantaras hasta que vuelva?_ pregunto ella mirando detrás donde todo era caos y gritos.

Estaba oscuro y solo una luz parpadeante de una farola iluminaba algunos cuerpos que se movían. Tony solo asistió, mientras apretaba su mano con poca fuerza.

\- Tranquila, aquí te esperó_ dijo intentando sonar divertido debido a su condición, pero ella no sonrió, sino que soltó unas cuantas lágrimas mientras besaba sus fríos labios.

\- ¡Volveré!_ exclamo mientras lo soltaba con cuidado, aquel gimió con dolor pero le hizo señas con su mano para que fuera a ayudar.

Candy se desplazo como pudo entre las partes destrozadas del autobús, miro cuerpos inertes en sus asientos, con sus cabezas sangrantes y bocas abiertas. Era un espectáculo sombrío, incluso para ella quien era enfermera. Sus pisadas crujían por los vidrios rotos, una de las ventanas estaba rota completamente y se iluminaban los asientos sangrientos.

Escucho unos cuantos gemidos agonizantes e intento ayudar a las personas que en el filo de la vida suplicaban por otra oportunidad, aquellos se iban con sus ojos cerrados o abiertos, sin obtener aquella suplica una vez más. Al parecer ella era la única que se mantenía en pie, estaba tambaleante y un punzante dolor en el brazo la seguía, con la poca luz miro una brecha que abarcaría unos cuantos puntos, se pudo parar el sangrado al romper su camisa e improvisar con un amarre, aquello aguantaría por unos minutos, se odiaría si se desmayaba por la pérdida de sangre.

Escucho los sollozos de la niña que Anthony le había pedido ayudar y fue en su rescate. El ruido venia de afuera donde la noche oscura dejaba ver las siluetas de algunos matorrales que cubrían la orilla de aquella autopista. El gemido de la niña se fue apagando y Candy la encontró a solo unos metros del accidente, abrazaba un objeto, ella podía calcular que tenía unos tres años, sino menos, pues era pequeña con sus cabellos alborotados. Recordó haberla visto subir en compañía de su madre, justamente cuando tony y ella se embarcaron.

A solo unos pasos estaba un hombre alto, quien estaba arrodillado apretando su cabeza y murmurando cosas que ella no entendía, se asusto pues imagino estaría herido y corrió hacia él sin dudarlo.

\- Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?, ¿está herido?

Pero el hombre no contesto y ella preocupada agarro aquellas manos grandes que cubrían su cabeza, estaban frías y temblaban incontrolablemente. En aquel momento, el hombre reacciono y levanto su rostro para mirarla, ella se quedo pasmada por el color penetrante de sus ojos, eran cautivadoras y la noche le daba un tono más extraño, no era un azul común, era algo más electrizante y abrumador. Aquel parecía que había salido de su trance, pues la miraba asombrado y ella chequeo rápidamente su aspecto buscando heridas pues había sangre en aquella vestimenta, aparentemente no estaba herido, así que sin saber que hacia lo tomo de sus mejillas obligando que la mirara fijamente.

\- ¿Dime tu nombre?_ pregunto la rubia sin dudar. Aquel frunció un poco su ceño y parpadeo.

\- Terry..._ murmuro con voz quebrada.

\- ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

\- Viernes...

\- ¿Entiendes que hemos tenido un accidente?_ aquel hombre asistió lentamente_ escúchame Terry, necesitamos ayudar a los demás, hay personas dentro del autobús que aun están vivas, te necesito de pie para que me ayudes. Soy enfermera, puedo hacer algo mínimo antes de que llegue la ayuda. Por favor, no sucumbas en pánico y sigue conmigo

\- ¿Porque?_ pregunto cansado_ todos están muertos.

\- No lo están_ respondió ella soltando sus mejillas, se levanto y extendió su mano, aquel la tomo y se puso de pie inmediatamente, ella evaluó que estaba bien_ así que ayúdame.

Terry la miro largamente, ella camino hasta la niña intentando llamar su atención, pero aquella seguía sollozando aferrada a la cosa que tenía entre sus brazos. Había sangre que corría por su vestido que debió ser amarillo.

\- Vamos cariño, suelta eso_ pidió Candy, haciendo que llorara aun mas_ Terry...

El llamado se movió hacia la niña y junto a la rubia intento hacer que la niña se levantara y soltase lo que llevaba entre sus brazos.

\- Calma, mi amor_ susurro Terry con ternura_ suelta eso y deja que la enfermera te revise.

La niña sollozante los miro con su rostro manchado de sangre y tierra, miro a Terry fijamente y suplico:

\- Por favor, ¿puedes regresarme completa a mi mami? No me habla.

Aterrados aquel par miraron lo que la niña les extendía, una cabeza humana de quien debió haber sido su madre, la cabellera oscura cubría su rostro, pero era sin dudas una mujer.

Se miraron hombre y mujer y con lágrimas en los ojos convencieron a la niña que soltara aquello y viniera con ellos.

Con pena y tristeza aquella cabeza fue dejada sobre la tierra para ser luego recogida por los servicios correspondientes. Mientras tanto candy intento salvar a aquella niña quien tenía un feo corte en un costado, en algún momento intento correr al lado de tony, pero las heridas en la infante la mantuvieron junto a ella. Cuando al fin la ayuda llego, ella pensó que había pasado una eternidad en aquel infierno.

Para cuando la niña fue asistida por los paramédicos, la rubia corrió dentro del autobús donde para su tormento su futuro esposo ya había fallecido, aquel estaba sonriendo levemente mientras las sirenas sonaban afuera.

Ella se sintió arrastrada fuera del sitio y totalmente destrozada se dejo llevar, la gente gritaba intentando salvar a los pocos que quedaban con vida, habían cuerpos esparcidos en la carretera que ella no había observado, incluso una mujer con un bonito vestido de noche estaba en una orilla con su cuerpo completo sumido sobre un enorme charco de sangre.

Lo último que candy recordó de aquella noche tan horrible, era haber mirado a aquel hombre castaño quien estaba a unos metros de todo aquel desastre observándola fijamente. Se transmitieron sentimientos con sus miradas, furia, impotencia, rabia, pero sobretodo una enorme tristeza, una tristeza que rompía sus corazones. Ella dejo rodar una lágrima al mirarlo, y allí encima de una camilla donde la había colocado un paramédico, se desmayó.

El dolor la había consumido.

.

.

.

Jamás debí tomar esta maldición, jamás debí seguir este camino. Les falle a todos, y les arrebate la vida a las personas que menos merecían morir. Soy un monstruo, una persona maldita que no debió haber existido. Abuelo… ¿Por qué? Porque tomaste esto, si es una carga pesada que te destruye la vida. No merezco vivir, no lo merezco. Quiero morir…quiero. Yo…soy un maldito asesino.

¿Por qué, Dios? ¿Por qué me mantienes cautivo? Acaso no he pagado suficiente, creo que no.

Lucifer, ¡déjame morir!

Fue el grito que soltó Terry antes de lanzarse de un tercer piso.

Donde todo se volvió oscuro. Él quería morir, pues aquellas esmeraldas aun lo atormentaban.

Cuanto dolor…

.

.

.

Feliz Navidad, Año Nuevo, Dia de Reyes, y pare de contar, jajaja.

¿Cómo se encuentran?

¿Yó?…perdida de mi espacio, pero ya vengo a tomar mis riendas. Y después de tanto estudio, aproveche un rato para subir una idea que me rompe la cabeza. Al principio no quería publicarla, pero acá va, esperando puedan leerla. No es tan igual a lo que siempre subo, pero prometo que será interesante, doloroso pero interesante, jajaja, lo siento, pero les cuento que es una historia con puntos reales de mi entorno, no adelantare nada, pero va entre tema de suspenso, ficción, maldiciones, pactos con el señor oscuro, bendiciones del creador y la pizca de amor, que sin eso no somos nada.

Solamente pido un poco de su atención ante esta historia. Son cuentos de camino, cosas de viejos, pero para mí pensar personal, desde que existe el bien es porque existe un mal, y de que vuelan, vuelan.

Al que no le guste este tipo de temas mejor se abstiene a leer, es por su propia paz mental. Espero me puedan acompañar en la idea, y poco a poco le iremos dando forma.

Aclaro, los protagonistas no morirán, jajaja, eso antes de que me lo pregunten porque con el tema hasta seguro las asusto. No dejare nada trágico sobre ellos, pero no prometo nada por su entorno. Ya voy con el plato de entrada y le he dado muerte a Tony L pobrecito, era necesario. vamos explicando poco a poco.

Un abrazo a la distancia, Su amiga, Ely Andley.


	2. Chapter 2 - Una Pacto

**Un Grandchester Maldito**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Febrero, 1916.**_

Estaba agotada, pero mirar los rostros sonrientes de sus hijos, la motivaban para seguir. Afianzo el agarre de la tinaja sobre su cabeza y pego un grito para llamar la atención de sus retoños quienes jugaban con dos ramas dobladas imaginando que eran dos pistolas y que aquello era un campo de guerra. No los podía regañar por aquel juego, estaba en contra de las noticias violentas que corrían por los lares, en otros países la guerra era el pan de cada día, ella no se arrepentía de estar recluida en un sitio alejado, donde solo los acompañaban los animales y el pasto. Era una vida perfecta.

\- ¡Guille! ¡Tabo!

Los chicos miraron a su madre, solo un año los diferenciaba y ya estaban rondando los siete. Guillermo, o mejor dicho Guille, tenia los cabellos negros como la noche, una sonrisa que mostraba un par de hoyuelos encantadores y unos ojos de color zafiro que hipnotizaban a quien se le quedaba mirando, su madre estaba orgullosa pues eran sus ojos. Gustavo, a quien llamaban Tabo, era más rubio, tenía unos ojos azulados pero con un tono más claro, era como un manantial, y así era su carácter, juguetón y optimista al extremo, sereno como la luna llena. Ambos hermanos eran distintos, pero los unía un amor fraternal.

Su esposo había muerto hace un par de años, dejándola sola con sus dos hijos. Nadie lo esperaba pues era un hombre fuerte, pero una afección en su corazón fue el impacto fulminante para su partida. Su esposa estuvo triste pero no se dio al abandono pues dos chicos la necesitaban, desde entonces era una mujer luchadora, si había que ordeñar a las vacas del vecino para el sustento, lo hacía. Si había que cortar la maleza en los potreros de sus amigos por unas monedas, lo hacía. Si había que sembrar maíz y recogerlo para tener alimento, lo hacía. Si había que cortar pasto y alimentar los caballos de los grandes hacendados, lo hacía. Todo lo que es trabajo era bueno.

Lo único que no podía permitir era que sus hijos pasaran hambre, mientras estuviera viva, ella daría su vida por ellos.

\- Mamá_ se quejo tabo, no queriendo irse.

\- Vamos, zopenco_ animo guille golpeándole la cabeza para luego salir corriendo, su hermano sorprendido por semejante golpe, echo a correr detrás de él.

Ambos muchachitos pasaron como balas frente a su madre, quien frunció su ceño, le preocupaba que ambos se cayeran y se golpearan. Era sobre protectora, lo sabía, pero era que los amaba.

\- Con cuidado, no quiero rodillas sin carne al llegar a casa.

\- Pero si tabo no tiene ni rodillas, es tan flaco como la tía lucia.

Tabo no tomo bien aquella burla y siguió correteando a su hermano esta vez con la mano arriba para pegarle. Guille solo se reía, mientras corría en círculos alrededor de su madre quien había reído por la observación sobre su hermana, aquella era tan flaca y amargada para completar.

Laura y Lucia Leagan habían sido unidas, hasta que Tomas Guillermo, su difunto esposo, había aparecido. Lucia lo quería para ella ya que era la mayor, pero Guillermo solo había visto a la dulce Laura, de quien se enamoro perdidamente. Como se hacían en aquellos tiempos, Guillermo la había robado de casa de sus padres una semana más tarde, se habían casado y habían vivido en amor. Laura sintió como sus ojos se cristalizaban al recordar a su dulce rubio que adoraba.

Los niños habían dejado de correr, siendo guille quien se había detenido bruscamente al percibir el dolor de su madre, su hermano tabo choco contra la espalda de su hermano y confuso miro a su madre quien se había detenido, bajo la tinaja de su cabeza y ya secaba sus ojos con una mano. Ambos hermanos se miraron y con solo una mirada se transmitieron una acción, asistieron y corrieron hacia su madre para abrazarla.

Aquella fue tomada por sorpresa, pero sintió ese tirón en su corazón tan delicioso que casi la hace llorar nuevamente. Sus hijos eran sus tesoros.

Se abrazo fuerte esos pilares de su vida, ambos chicos estaban sonriendo mientras besaban las mejillas de su madre, quien empezó a reír por semejante ataque. Estuvieron largo rato abrazados, y solo cuando Laura pudo dejar de llorar, ellos la soltaron. Sonrieron como pilluelos al haber logrado que sus lágrimas cesaran, incluso chocaron sus manos con complicidad, Laura soltó una carcajada a todo pulmón por aquello.

\- Son mis tesoros..._ murmuro masajeando sus cabellos.

\- Sin tristezas, mamá..._ respondió Tabo mirando a su hermano, quien completo aquella frase.

\- Porque la vida es bella.

Ver a sus chicos diciendo aquella frase de su difunto esposo, la lleno de ánimo y esperanza. Ambos tenían razón, es por ello que les beso sus frentes y tomo la tinaja para dejarla sobre su cabeza. Continuaron su camino, pero esta vez con más risas y alegrías. Eran felices con lo poco que tenían, seguirían adelante.

 _Sin tristezas, Laura. Porque la vida es bella._

Había dicho Tomas Guillermo Grandchester, antes de morir. Ella se había aferrado a aquella frase, porque su esposo siempre la amo.

.

.

.

 _ **Junio, 1944.**_

La noche estaba más oscura de lo usual, el viento era como un suave arrullo en las orejas, se escuchaban sonidos de los peñascos desprendiéndose. Hacía años que utilizaba la misma vereda, había uno que otro supersticioso que lo evitaba como la peste, pero no Don Guillermo, quien encima de su mula se encaminaba rumbo a casa, el mal tiempo de aquel día lo había retrasado y no se había quedado en la parte baja de la montaña porque Sara estaba sola en su casita de barro esperándolo. Deseaba ver a su mujercita y a su campeón, quien estaba en aquel vientre gestándose.

No era su primer hijo, tenía tres más. Robert, que contaba con seis años, el mayor y mas alocado; Sam, con cuatro años y el más inteligente de la camada; Mark, el cumpleañero de aquel día, era su segundo cumpleaños, aquel era por quien había bajado de su montaña para encontrarle una bolsa de caramelos y estaba su Richard, a quien aun le faltaba para nacer.

Muchos le cuestionaban el porqué de su sexo, después de tres niños era hora de una niña, pero él siempre lo decía con tanta seguridad que no era normal para quienes lo escuchaban. Pero Don Guillermo lo sabía, no sabía cómo, pero algo en un sueño se lo había revelado.

Como decía su madre, él tenía madera para aquellas cosas.

Y era inevitable, estaba ya sintiendo el frío, y ni se atrevió a girar su mirada. Apretó las riendas y animo a su mula para que continuara, pero ni le sorprendía si aquel animal se asustaba, el ambiente estaba pesado. Prefería su mula para salir pues era más valiente y fuerte para el recorrido, los burros eran muy impredecibles y más de un susto que le habían dado. Realizar un cruce entre el caballo de su vecino quien era un animal bello y fuerte, con una de sus burras quienes eran trabajadoras innatas, había sido perfecto.

Empezó a oler el azufre en el viento y sus vellos se erizaron, aun así continuó animando a su animal, quien por el camino boscoso iba pisando piedra por piedra. Se escucharon chillidos a lo lejos y el hombre le echo la culpa a un pájaro, jamás admitiría que era algo inhumano.

Metió la mano por su cintura y encontró aquella cinta tejida de colores entrelazada a un cascabel y a una cruz de oro. La había hecho su madre para su protección, asegurándole que Dios estaría a su lado.

Parecía que escuchaba a su madre gritar cuando pasaban un río, aquella era creyente en Dios y en la existencia del Diablo. Relataba que ambos eran reales y que los malos espíritus abundaban en todos lados, aunque no todos tenían madera para verlos.

 _¡¿Con quién vamos?!_

Gritaba la mujer al pasar un río con sus dos hijos, quienes llevaban la madera en la espalda. Era su día - día, ellos eran felices ayudando a su madre para recoger la madera que serviría para la comida.

 _¡Con Dios y la Virgen!_

Respondían los muchachos de once y doce años.

 _¡¿Y quienes vamos?!_

Volvía a preguntar su madre, mientras caminaba en medio de aquel río, donde el agua mojaba su vestido largo confeccionado por ella misma. Los muchachos iban detrás con sus pantalones arremangados en las rodillas para evitar mojarlos, llevaban sombreros de paja para cubrir su rostro, eran tan blancos que el sol los dejaba colorados y les acumulaba las pecas.

 _¡Gustavo y Guillermo!_

Gritaban ambos, para que así los duendes que custodiaban el río no se los llevaran. Se hablaba que aquellos estaban vigilando los niños que cruzaban el rio, aquellos que pasaban sin compañía de ninguna protección, eran arrastrados a lo profundo y llevados por la corriente.

Gustavo siempre considero que eran cuentos de viejos, pero Guillermo sabía que eran reales, pues había visto varias presencias en las orillas de los ríos, esto a medida que iba creciendo.

 _Mamá vi una niña, tenia orejas largas y era como una muñeca, pequeñita y con rosado en sus mejillas... Me ha llamado con su mano, ¿debo ir?_

 _No Guillermo, jamás lo hagas. Es un duende custodiando el pozo del agua, si vas puede que no te vea mas, mi pequeño._

Había respondido su madre con ese matiz de preocupación.

 _¿Que hago?_

Pregunto asustado.

 _Pide a Dios que te aleje de todo mal. Él todo lo puede._

Y así hizo cada vez que algo cruzaba por su camino, después de recibir aquella cruz que ato a su cintura, todo fue desapareciendo. Pero aun seguía sintiendo cosas.

Como en aquel momento que sentía claramente los pasos que venían corriendo detrás de él, se mantuvo sereno y siguió aupando a su mula, quien en un momento dado se hizo más lento como si el peso encima de él hubiese aumentado, sabía que Susanita era un hueso duro de roer, se refería a su mula de trabajo, el nombre lo había escogido uno de sus hijos y tal parecía que al condenado animal le gustaba porque meneaba su cabeza cuando la llamaban.

Escucho un nuevo crujido procedente de la copa de un árbol, que por la pinta podía ser un roble. Siguió guiando a su animal hasta que el ambiente quedo silencioso, aquello se le hizo preocupante. Todo fue roto con un sollozo lastimero, Guillermo se acomodo en su silla de montar y acomodo el viejo sombrero que llevaba sobre su cabeza, a unos metros cerca de un gran peñasco estaba un niño agachado, su cabeza estaba cubierta por sus brazos flacos, se veía de unos ocho años y tenía una cabellera amarilla en forma de hongo. Aquel estaba llorando sin cesar y Guillermo no era un hombre que ignoraba a niños en el camino, menos en medio de aquella noche.

\- Muchacho..._ lo llamo con su voz gruesa, aquel levanto su rostro y dejo ver un rostro muy bonito bañado de lágrimas, tenía unos ojos verdes como las hojas del árbol de limón que tenía en su casa_ ¿porque lloras?

\- Me perdí, señor_ balbuceo poniéndose de pie y secando su rostro. La poca luna que había salido le iluminaba el rostro, se veía indefenso.

\- ¡Que calamidad!_ exclamo Guillermo dándole un golpe por la cabeza a Susanita quien no dejaba de removerse incomoda_ vamos mula terca, calma... ¿donde vives?

\- ¿Sabe donde queda el pozo de los pobres?_ Guillermo asistió, eso estaba en su camino, debía cruzarlo_ vivo por ahí cerquita.

\- Vámonos pues, yo lo llevo...venga y suba.

\- ¿Me da permiso?_ pregunto el niño ladeando su cabeza de forma llamativa. Guillermo soltó una risotada por semejante pregunta.

\- Por supuesto.

El niño sonrió encantado y se aproximo, sin ayuda del hombre se subió en la parte trasera de la mula y aquella se quejo moviéndose de lado a lado con desespero. Guillermo refunfuño hasta que logro controlarla y ponerla a trote.

\- No te sueltes muchacho, mira que Susanita a veces se pone loca_ Guillermo escucho la risita en su espalda_ ¿y cuéntame porque te perdiste?

\- Me quede dormido después de recoger las vacas, se voló el tiempo...

\- ¡ah! ¿Entonces trabajas con Don Humberto?_ pregunto animado, explicando a su vez_ porque estos son sus dominios.

\- Si, algo así...

\- ¿Y te paga bien?_ pregunto interesado, se sabía que el viejo era algo tacaño con sus obreros, ni imaginaba como seria con aquel muchacho. Era rico, o lo que se consideraba rico en aquellos lares, tenía muchas cabezas de ganado y animales silvestres, una casa enorme en donde seguro cabían más de cuatro familias, si hasta estaba hecha de madera fina, eso era un lujo en aquellas montañas.

\- Esta noche me dio un pago enorme.

Guillermo soltó una carcajada que hizo eco por el sitio oscuro del camino. Aquello si fue inesperado, pero confió en las palabras del muchacho.

La mula se ponía terca en cada paso, como si ambos pesaran mucho, cosa que dudaba porque Susanita aguantaba con él y su mujer encima, hasta con uno de sus muchachos de colado. Considero que se bajaría en el siguiente cruce, no la iba a explotar.

\- ¿Y tienes hermanitos?_ prosiguió preguntando ya que el muchachito estaba silencioso.

\- No, soy único...

\- ¡Ay Dios! Eso debe ser aburrido...yo tengo al zopenco de Tabo y de niños nos divertíamos sin parar por los prados donde vivíamos_ dijo Guillermo recordando a su hermano que vivía en Chicago.

Después de que su madre murió, los dos se cambiaron de sitio, llegando a Lakewood que solo era maleza y campos. Durante un tiempo vivieron juntos, trabajando para algunos italianos que les pagaban más de la cuenta, después de que reunieron el suficiente dinero, Guillermo decidió comprarse unos terrenos en aquella tierra que le gustaba, mientras Gustavo agarro sus cosas y dijo que se iba a probar suerte a Chicago, estaban muchas petroleras en aquel sitio y siempre necesitaban trabajadores, así que conseguir trabajo no fue difícil. El año pasado aquel tonto había venido de visita y ya hasta un auto tenia, sus muchachos habían disfrutado mucho semejante visita pues les trajo regalos que Guillermo jamás se podría permitir con las cinco vacas del sustento.

\- Eran unos buenos tiempos_ añadió soñador.

\- Se nota que añora muchas cosas, señor.

\- Como todo, muchacho. Siempre hay cosas que uno añora.

\- El dinero es algo muy añorado.

\- Lo es, pero la familia lo es mucho mas_ dijo Guillermo con seguridad, notando que Susanita se detenía bruscamente temblándole las patas, incluso empezó a llorar y a orinarse por el sonido sobre el suelo_ menuda desgracia, Susanita. Te estás poniendo terca.

\- Creo que solo reconoce que no puede con semejante peso_ murmuro el niño a su espalda. Un sonido empezó a sonar, era extraño como si algo se arrastrara.

\- Pero como va a ser...si eres flacucho y yo no estoy tan gordo.

\- Yo no diría eso, Don Guillermo..._ murmuro una voz engrosada en su espalda, aquel no le prestó mucha atención porque masajeaba la cabeza de su mula que no dejaba de batirla.

\- Es así, lo que pasa es que ya esta vieja..._ comento sin percatar que el ambiente se había tornado pesado y la oscuridad había regresado a su alrededor, la luna desapareció entre las nubes y el canto de los grillos, ceso_ vamos preciosa, sigamos que el camino es largo...y..._ sus palabras murieron ya que miro hacia su abdomen donde las manos de niño se alargaban, aquellas tomaban un aspecto esquelético y negruzcas, con largas uñas que se intentaron incrustar en su abdomen.

Guillermo percatándose al fin del cambio, giro su cabeza con lentitud, sentía su corazón martilleando y el vello de su nuca se erizo al sentir una respiración caliente en la misma. El niño que estaba con él había desaparecido, dando una forma cadavérica con las cuencas de sus ojos blancas y unos dientes enormes, tenía un cuerpo largo que hasta sus pies iban arrastrándose en el camino, entendió al fin de porque aquel sonido extraño.

Al mirar semejante aparición solo pudo controlarse, agarro el crucifijo en su cintura, el cascabel atado sonó y empezó a murmurar las palabras que ya conocía de memoria mientras cerraba sus ojos.

 _Padre nuestro que estás en el cielo, santificado sea tu nombre, venga a nosotros tu reino, hágase tu voluntad aquí en la tierra como en el cielo..._

Escucho la risa en su espalda y sintió un golpe en su hombro que lo lanzo al suelo. Se quedo tal y como había caído. Siguió murmurando con sus ojos cerrados.

 _Danos hoy, nuestro pan de cada día y perdona nuestras ofensas como nosotros perdonamos a quienes nos ofenden..._

Sintió que algo lo aplastaba y enterraba su cuerpo en la tierra, el aire le falto un poco y sintió un calor quemante en su rostro, un olor a putrefacción llego a sus fosas nasales y una voz cancina, rechinante empezó a murmurarle cosas.

\- Te estoy dando una oportunidad de oro, Guillermo...acéptame en ti y tendrás todo lo que deseas. Me has dado permiso.

 _No nos dejes caer en tentación, y libramos del mal...líbrame del mal, padre amado. Amén._

Murmuro Guillermo sin dejar que la voz lo perturbara, aquella se molesto y sintió una lluvia de golpes que de intensos fueron disminuyendo. La aparición empezó a gritar con rabia intentando jalarle la camisa, pero era como si algo lo estuviera protegiendo pues aquella se fue alejando poco a poco, no sin antes soltar una risa tétrica.

\- Esperaré, sabes que volverás a mi..._ le prometió la voz con estruendo_ te creare tu propio infierno.

Se escucho a su mula quejándose y un sonido seco de algo que se rompía. Guillermo no cambio su posición, siguió murmurando con sus ojos cerrados aferrado a la cruz que su madre había preparado para él. No solo rezaba un padre nuestro, sino miles de oraciones que su madre le había enseñado en sus tiempos de niñez.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en la misma posición, y solo decidió abrir sus ojos cuando sintió que todo estaba tranquilo y que la luna al fin estaba iluminando su camino. No abría deseado abrir sus ojos, a unos metros encontró a Susanita despedazada, sus vísceras estaban esparcidas alrededor del hoyo enorme donde se dio cuenta que estaba, era como si alguien hubiese cavado una fosa para enterrarlo. Lo increíble era que él no estaba manchado de sangre, estaba sucio y con la camisa hecha trizas, pero ninguna gota de sangre.

Apretó su cabeza y se agacho mientras se esforzaba para no llorar, sabía que había tenido un enfrentamiento sobrenatural, uno que jamás había pensado. Estuvo tan cerca de una fuerza desconocida que sintió como empezaron a temblarle las piernas, se había salvado por los pelos.

Se levanto tembloroso, y sintió pena por su animalito quien había muerto de aquella manera tan cruel. Su mano aferrada a su cruz fue desprendida y se quedo mirado pues el cascabel siguió sonando cuando la soltó. El nudo en su garganta estaba allí, pero simplemente se lo trago. Busco su sombrero que había caído mucho más lejos, y se lo coloco en su cabeza con un suspiro, sus manos temblaban y soltó una risa nerviosa.

\- Mamá, esto ha sido horrible..._ murmuro a la nada, tenía esa cualidad pues siempre hablaba cuando se sentía solo y mas, cuando estaba asustado_ Dios, sigue protegiendo mi camino y permite que llegue a casa.

Pidió antes de empezar a caminar hacia su hogar, se tardaría más de la cuenta pues iría caminando, pero él solo rogaba por ver los rostros de sus hijos y el de su esposa, jamás estaría calmado hasta verlos. Esta sería la experiencia más aterradora de su vida. Si bien un encuentro con el diablo no era favorecedor, entendió que tenía las herramientas para combatirlo...tenía su fe intacta y un alma luchadora.

Si el diablo venia por él nuevamente, tendría que ingeniárselas.

Al día siguiente se enteraría que Don Humberto había sido encontrado muerto en una de las lagunas que rodeaba su casa. Todos se preguntaron porque un buen nadador se había ahogado, solo Guillermo sabia la verdad.

.

.

.

 _ **Septiembre, 1944.**_

Estaba lloviendo a cantaros, los gritos no cesaban dentro de su casa, era desgarrador escuchar a Sara gritar del dolor. Él no podía evitar aquello, su hijo Richard estaba a punto de nacer y menudo antojo de haberlo hecho con aquellos tiempos. Había mandado a Robert a casa de los vecinos, aquel muchacho de seis años montaba como un experto, y se había lanzado a galope encima del caballo que su compadre le había dejado para domarlo, estaba más que manso después de que Guillermo trabajara con él. Es por ello que Robert ni dudo en tomarlo, además que llegaría más rápido.

Su vecino Simón, tenía por esposa a la comadrona de las montañas, había traído al mundo a tanto niños que Sara tenia la confianza plena en ella. No habían ido a un hospital porque era un viaje sumamente largo y costoso. Además de que con tres partos, nadie pensaría que el cuarto sería difícil.

Estaba siendo muy difícil, pues Sara no soportaba el dolor. Estaba pálida y gritaba a todo pulmón. Le había pedido a Guillermo que sacara a los niños hacia la enramada del frente, no quería que aquellos la vieran en aquel estado, pues ambos estaban nerviosos y si lloraban, ella se pondría peor. Guillermo los había encaminado hacia la parte delantera de la casa y debajo del gran enramado los había dejado, habían dos hamacas una para cada uno, pero ellos se lanzaron hacia una sola y se abrazaron.

El corazón de Guillermo se rompió al verlos llorar, sin poderlo evitar se acostó con ellos y los abrazo con fuerza para darles la valentía que ni el mismo tenía en aquel momento.

\- Má, se va a morir..._ gimoteo el menor con un chillido.

El relámpago que cruzo en el cielo reflejo el rostro del niño y la vela que alumbraba la estancia se apago por la entrada del viento por las rendijas de las paredes.

\- No, nada de eso. Ella es fuerte y tu hermanito esta apurado por salir para verlos_ murmuro Guillermo con voz rota_ quien no va a querer verlos, si ustedes dos son lo más divertido del mundo, seguro que quiere jugar con ambos.

\- ¿Tu crees, papá?_ pregunto Sam secándose las mejillas y sonándose la nariz de una manera poco elegante con su camisa sucia.

\- Por supuesto..._ le dijo tocando su cabeza_ necesito que ambos se queden aquí, debo cuidar a mamá.

Ambos asistieron dejando que se levantara, aquel miro a sus hijos, ambos con cabelleras amarillentas como la de su madre y esos ojos marrones que parecían el chocolate. Beso sus cabezas, y ambos se abrazaron nuevamente en aquella hamaca al escuchar el sonido de un trueno.

Guillermo salió caminando con pasos largos para llegar hasta Sara, aquella ya no gritaba, sino que gemía moviéndose de un lado para otro mientras agarraba las mantas de la cama de latón. Se arrodillo en el suelo y tomo una de sus manos, aquella chilla y lo miro con desesperación.

\- No puedo, Guillermo_ gimoteo asustada.

\- ¿No puedes que, cariño?

\- No puedo seguir..._ Guillermo contuvo la respiración con aquella declaración y llorando negó con la cabeza.

\- No me digas esas cosas, mujer. Tu puedes, este no puede ser tan malo como Robert que fue el primero, es normal que...

\- No es normal, Guille..._ susurro con ese apodo de cariño, aquella movió su mano y jalo el cobertor que cubría sus piernas, dejando una vista grotesca ante los ojos de su pobre esposo. Todo estaba bañado de sangre justificando la palidez de su mujer, incluso destilaba en las sabanas.

La miro con horror y apretó su mano negando una realidad que no deseaba.

\- Si puedes, yo sé que si, amor.

Ella gimió con dolor y apretó su mano enterrándole las uñas.

\- Intente sentirlo..._ mascullo apretando sus dientes, mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas_ no se siente nada, no sé si está vivo y me duele mucho más que los partos anteriores...algo me pasa, y yo no quiero morir sin decirte que...

\- ¡Calla, maldita sea!_ exploto Guillermo asustado_ no me hables así, no quiero que te mueras. Ninguno de los dos, solo debemos esperar a la comadrona y todo saldrá bien. Sara, no me hagas esto.

Ella sonrió a pesar del dolor, y con su mano estrechada jalo a su esposo para besarle el dorso de la mano, era una romántica sin remedio, y siempre había tenido detalles que derretían el corazón de Guillermo con un movimiento, pero aquello era distinto y él lo sabía, ella intentaba tranquilizarlo cuando sabía que no había solución. Pero él se negaba, negaba con todo su corazón a que algo malo le sucediera.

Estuvo a su lado durante casi una eternidad, así lo sintió. Apretaba su mano e intentaba que el dolor fuera suyo en cada ocasión, aun sabiendo que era imposible. Sara se mantuvo luchando y aun cuando sus ojos se pusieron brillosos, el no se aparto, intentaba decirle cosas que la animarían, cosas imposibles que jamás podría cumplir porque no tenía los medios, pero él intentaba mantenerla a flote.

\- Te comprare la casa más grande que pueda, será de dos pisos y tendrá esos detalles con piedras que tanto te gustan, será de tejas para que no escuchemos la lluvia y me encargare que no tenga ni una gotera...se acabaron las tazas por toda la casa, tendrá ese color amarillo que tanto te encanta, será como el pollito que se llevo el gavilán la semana pasada... ¿te acuerdas? Ese desgraciado que se llevo tu gallinita roja también..._ Guillermo hablaba desesperado al ver que ya ella cerraba sus ojos y sus manos perdían fuerza, su boca abierta intentaba jalar aire para sus pulmones, ella estaba perdiendo aquella batalla_ no cierres los ojos, amor...ten abiertos tus ojitos que hay mucho que contar. ¿Sara? ¡Abre los ojos! ¡No me hagas esto!

\- Estoy cansada, Guille...muy cansada...

Su voz sonó quebrada y aquello hizo que recorriera un frío infernal por la columna de Guillermo. Apretó su mano con desespero y la beso repetidamente.

\- No, no...No me hagas esto, querida. Quédate conmigo, Sara.

Jamás se había sentido tan asustado en su vida. Cerró sus ojos y pidió ayuda divina, pero en cada respiro doloroso Sara iba perdiéndose, aquello era inaudito, él no lo podía aceptar. Creyó que fueron siglos los que pasaron, allí estaba sosteniendo la mano de su mujer con tanto esmero, la besaba repetidamente y seguía murmurando aquellas promesas de gran vida. Sara llego solo a sonreír levemente antes de blanquear sus ojos y desmayarse.

La garganta de Guillermo se cerró, un grito se atasco como una espina en su tráquea, dolía horriblemente y sus ojos se desbordaron como manantiales. Su mujer se estaba yendo, lo estaba dejando...y él, solo era un espectador de su inminente partida.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y observo como su hijo mayor estaba a su lado empapado y lleno de fango con algunas hojas en su cabello. La comadrona había llegado al fin, pero Guille no se sintió esperanzado. Había visto los ojos de su esposa, ese brillo significaba una despedida vacía, no había esperanzas.

Se levanto como un autómata, dejando que la mano de su mujer se deslizara y cayera inerte sobre la cama. Ella respiraba pero muy pausadamente. La comadrona le pidió que saliera, y él no puso objeción, ya estaba derrotado ante tanto dolor. Su hijo lo siguió hasta afuera, donde la lluvia había cesado pero seguían los relámpagos iluminando el firmamento oscuro. Sus hijos pequeños estaban afuera, hablaban con Simón, quien al ver la expresión de Guillermo enmudeció.

\- Amigo..._ susurro sin saber que mas añadir.

\- Cuídame a los muchachos, necesitó caminar.

Simón solo asistió, comprendía un poco como debía sentirse su amigo ante la escena que cruzaba con su esposa. Los partos eran inesperados, había buenos y había malos.

\- Pero papá, el tiempo aun está en su apogeo...y...

Guillermo frotó la cabellera de su hijo mayor, en sus ojos se notaba la preocupación. Era un muchacho inteligente a pesar de su corta edad.

\- Volveré..._ le prometió antes de empezar a caminar.

Y en cada paso sentía que su alma se desprendía de su cuerpo, la rabia, la frustración y el temor se mezclaron para formar una erupción parcial dentro de sí mismo. Su mujer y su hijo estarían muertos en solo algunos minutos y nadie lo estaba ayudando, se sentía perdido y desesperado. No podía soportar perderlos, no así, no ahora.

Su familia era su pilar. Se tambaleaba sin ellos.

Camino hasta que sus pies dolieron y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, grito a todo pulmón el nombre de su esposa. Cayó arrodillado y empezó a sollozar como un niño, los truenos en el cielo sonaron al mismo tiempo y los relámpagos iluminaban el claro donde estaba arrodillado. El pasto mojado lleno de agua sus pantalones, pero aquello no le importo, su dolor era aun más fuerte.

\- Por favor...no permitas que ella se vaya, déjame a mi familia..._ suplico a la nada_ no puedo seguir sin ellos, no soy suficientemente fuerte. Por favor, señor.

Estuvo durante largo rato, pidiendo con todo su corazón, suplicando de rodillas por su esposa e hijo, llorando desconsolado esperando una respuesta, pero solo el susurro del viento y de los truenos fue lo único que escucho. No hubo respuesta para él. No hubo salida para su problema.

Y lejos de resignarse, se molesto.

Sin meditarlo, empezó a maldecir, a decir cuan buena persona había sido. A preguntar porque Dios le hacía aquello, a renegar del destino de su esposa si un milagro no actuaba. Pidió salud para ella ofreciendo su vida a cambio, pero no sucedió nada. Golpeo el suelo con rabia, y apretó sus ojos con furia al recordar toda la sangre que había visto en el cuerpo de Sara.

-...soy capaz de todo por ellos, soy capaz de..._ sus palabras se interrumpieron con brusquedad ante aquel pensamiento que había pasado por su mente uno que había sido escuchado por una entidad oportunista.

\- Continúa...

Murmuro una voz melodiosa, Guillermo levantó su mirada encontrando a un hombre alto y bien vestido caminando lentamente a través de la maleza, las fracciones de su rostro fueron iluminadas por un relámpago y no era un rostro descomunal, sino uno blanco como la leche con unos oscuros ojos como el ónix. Su cabello era corto y plateado, estaba despeinado por la brisa que soplaba.

\- ¿Quien...eres?_ tartamudeo Guillermo, su corazón estaba latiendo mucho mas, y el otro sonrió.

\- ¿Preferirías que tuviera cuernos y cola, Guillermo? Puedo hacerlo, si con eso dejas de hacer preguntas sin sentido.

\- ¿Que quieres?_ pregunto levantándose. Sus piernas temblaban, pero no quiso amedrentarse, no era la primera vez que lo acechaba el mal, solo que nunca lo había hecho de frente.

Aquel hombre no se acerco, sino que prefirió chascar sus dedos transportando a Guillermo a otro sitio lleno de luz y calor. Era como un desierto, pero sin ser desagradable. El señor del mal, simplemente sonrió con sutileza.

\- Tengo un trato para ti._ le informo sin dejar que Guillermo se negara_ te he escuchado... Eres capaz de darle tu alma al diablo por tu esposa e hijo, ahora bien, ¿de verdad te preocupa su bienestar? Sabias que mis poderes alcanzan magnitudes inimaginables...

\- Esto a cambio ¿de que?_ pregunto envalentonado Guillermo.

\- Un precio mucho más mínimo por dos vidas preciadas...el reloj avanza, Guillermo. ¿Crees que Sara tendrá tanto tiempo? Soy tu única salvación.

Guillermo se quedo hecho piedra. En sus manos tenia la decisión mas importante de su vida. Una decisión que afectaría su futuro. Una decisión equivocada y llena de consecuencias. Intento llevar su mano a la cruz que pendía de su cintura, necesitaba protección, pero los ojos oscuros miraron su acción, aquel hombre levanto su dedo e hizo un gesto negativo.

\- Yo no lo haría si fuera tu, si desaparezco puede desaparecer la única oportunidad de salvar tu preciada familia.

Inmediatamente unos gritos invadieron los oídos de Guillermo y aquel cayó de rodillas apretando sus orejas, era como si dentro de su cabeza alguien gritaba lleno de agonía. Los gritos eran aterradores y estremecedores.

\- ¡Déjame!_ exclamo molesto, intentando dar pelea.

\- Esta bien..._ murmuro aquel ser esta vez a su lado, la velocidad con la que se acerco era impresionante, se doblo un poco para susurrar en su oído_ pero, ¿estas seguro? Ella sigue gritando pidiendo ayuda.

Guillermo la escuchaba con claridad dentro de sí mismo, le rompía el alma cada grito. Intento tomar nuevamente su cruz, pero al hacerlo se quedo mirando como el cascabel no sonaba, aquel sitio quedo en silencio total, ya no habían gritos ni lamentos, ya no había nadie a su lado. Se encontraba donde había empezado todo, allí arrodillado en la maleza mojada. Pensó y pensó, pero sus miembros estaban entumecidos así como su corazón. Recordó palabras de su madre, pero ya no lo hicieron sentir mejor.

 _Jehová dio, y Jehová quitó; sea el nombre de Jehová bendito._

\- Lo siento, mamá..._ murmuro con tanta debilidad apretando aquella cruz de oro y jalando con fuerza, la desprendió de la cinta de colores, el cascabel se movió pero quedo en silencio como si el sonido se fuera con la cruz.

Fue como sentir frío y calor al mismo tiempo, fue como sentir dolor y alivio, fue como sentirse perdido sin hallar una salida.

Todo culmino con aquella acción, pues el señor del mal reapareció para sellar un pacto con aquel individuo que cegado por la desesperación, dejo su fe de lado...dejo a su Dios de lado.

 _Vestíos de toda la armadura de Dios, para que podáis estar firmes contra las asechanzas del diablo._

La armadura de Guillermo se había roto.

.

.

.

 _ **Seis años más tarde.**_

Si algo sabía Robert era que Richard lo metería en un serio problema. Se había escapado de casa para seguir a su padre, quien había bajado de sus dominios a la ciudad debido a un hallazgo encontrado el día anterior. Resulta que cuando los chicos jugaban cerca del arrollo encontraron que piedras preciosas y brillantes estaban en las orillas relampagueando como un latón nuevo. Los chicos las habían recogido pero había tantas y unas de gran tamaño que corrieron a casa a contarle a su padre aquel descubrimiento.

Su padre, había gritado de alegría al verlas, alegando que aquello los haría ricos. Su madre sin embargo, estaba con su ceño fruncido y no compartía aquella alegría. La noche anterior ambos habían peleado porque Guillermo quería ir a la ciudad para traer gente a evaluar aquellas rocas preciosas, Sara se negó, quería que sus vidas siguieran en armonía lejos de todos, pero Guillermo no estaba de acuerdo.

Robert solo recordaba a su padre azotando la puerta del frente con fuerza, como hijo mayor siempre estaba al lado de su padre. Se acerco a él e intento tomar su brazo, jamás creyó que su padre se soltaría y lo miraría con tanta furia que lo hizo estremecer, tenía algo particular que aun Robert mantenía en su mente...sus ojos.

Conocía los zafiros de su padre, pero aquellos ojos no eran azules, se habían convertido en un violeta oscuro, llamativo sí, pero a la misma vez aterrador. Su cuerpo se estremeció ante su mirada, su vello se erizo y sintió un frío en sus entrañas.

\- Papá..._ susurro con temor, pues aquellos ojos lo miraba con fijeza.

Guillermo parpadeo al reconocer la voz de su hijo e intento suavizar su ceño. Robert observo como de un parpadeo el color de sus ojos cambiaba a ese zafiro que conocía, intento pensar que había sucedido, pero al ver la sonrisa tenue de su padre se olvido de aquello.

\- Tranquilo, mamá solo está molesta porque no quiere gente en nuestras tierras.

\- Creo, que ella tiene razón_ murmuro Robert dejando sorprendido a su padre, siempre había sido sincero en sus pensamientos y estaba suficientemente grande para entender los problemas de sus padres.

\- Tal vez, pero..._ Guillermo suspiro, mientras se sentaba en la tierra. La luna estaba clara y la brisa era fresca. Animo a su hijo para que se sentara a su lado, aquel hizo caso_ no deseo que ustedes se queden toda la vida aquí estancados. Deseo que salgan a la ciudad, quiero que estudien y sean grandes personas. Aquí solo conocerán trabajo y más trabajo, me alegra que sepan leer y escribir, su madre los enseño bien, porque yo simplemente se escribir y leer pero soy malo para enseñar y del mundo solo se algunas cosas...me quede estancado, Robert. No quiero eso para ustedes.

\- Pero papá, nos gusta el campo. Correr por la maleza, nadar en el arrollo, mirar las estrellas_ dijo señalando aquel hermoso firmamento. Guillermo sonrió mientras negaba con su cabeza.

\- Correr por la maleza mientras una cascabel los espera en algún agujero, nadar cuando los cocodrilos los están vigilando y mirar las estrellas mientras los mosquitos te comen vivo..._ Robert soltó una carcajada mientras su padre lo abrazaba arrastrándolo hacia sus piernas, lo mantuvo abrazado durante largo rato y ambos se sumieron en silencio, Guillermo beso su cabeza y suspiro_ me encanta la vida que tengo, pero solo quiero más facilidades para ustedes. Mark necesita unos lentes, ya casi no ve por donde camina. Richard necesita ropa nueva, la de ustedes se ha acabado con los años que se la llevan rotando. Sam necesita sus medicamentos_ Robert entendió un poco la situación de su padre, sobre todo por Sam, tenía una condición médica en su corazón que solo seria corregida con una operación, pero no tenían dinero, así que solo lo mantenían controlado con medicamentos que mejoraban su calidad de vida_ entiende...no tengo suficiente dinero para todos, incluso tú tienes sueños y anhelos, quiero que sean posibles.

\- Lo que encontramos en el arrollo, ¿es tan importante?

\- No quiero apresurarme sacando conclusiones, pero creo que es oro o algún mineral significativo...por eso necesito traer gente, tu tío tabo nos ayudara a contactar las personas adecuadas. ¿Te imaginas, Robert? ¡Seriamos ricos!

Robert asistió dudoso, todo parecía tan perfecto.

\- Papá... ¿el dinero en abundancia trae problemas, no?

Guillermo sonrió ante la preocupación de su hijo.

\- Si llegamos a tener dinero, eso jamás sucederá. ¿Sabes que te amo? Porque lo hago, muchísimo.

\- También te amo, papá_ respondió Robert riendo al sentir los brazos de su padre en su abdomen. Era una noche perfecta para ambos, quienes se quedaron hasta tarde mirando como la luna cambiaba de curso. Solo fueron a dormir cuando Sara salió a buscarlos, y para la alegría de Robert, sus padres ignoraron sus problemas y se abrazaron mientras ambos se quedaban susurrándose palabras cariñosas, él solo pudo entender una frase:

 _Contigo, siempre. Somos uno solo._

Regresando a la realidad, Robert iba encima del caballo que había conseguido su padre por su cumpleaños. Se llamaba Trueno, y había llegado en tiempos de lluvia. Era blanco con manchas cafés en sus costados, era precioso ante sus ojos. Lo montaba perfectamente, y el caballo era bien portado. Cabalgaba por las llanuras intentando localizar a Richard quien había salido corriendo detrás del carro que había llevado a su padre a la ciudad. Aquel chiquillo de seis años era su tormento.

Los cuatro hermanos compartían muchas características parecidas, todos tenían el mismo color de ojos de su madre, un chocolate que cambiaba de tono en cada uno. Tenían el cabello algo oscuro, siendo el de Robert mucho más claro debido a los reflejos amarillos que poseía. Sus mechas eran cortas, sus aspectos eran delgados y bronceados por el sol que aguantaban, eran más de mejillas sonrojadas y sonrisas risueñas. Los cuatro eran las estrellas de sus padres.

\- ¡Richard!_ grito a todo pulmón viendo como un pequeño estaba encima de uno de los robles, aferrado mirando hacia el suelo_ ¿que rayos haces ahí arriba?_ pregunto deteniendo a su caballo quien cabeceo un poco. Se lanzo a la hierba y subió su mirada evaluando los metros que había entre Richard y el suelo.

\- he subido para ver a papá, pero...ahora tengo miedo.

Robert sonrió sin querer.

\- Eres un tonto, si te pasa algo papá me cortara la cabeza.

Aquel hermano era el más protegido en la familia, hace unos años su madre se las había visto oscuras con el parto de Richard, todo el mundo creyó que moriría, pero ella se había recuperado trayendo a la vida a su hermanito. Robert creía que era por sus oraciones, nadie lo sabía pero había puesto rodilla en tierra y junto a sus hermanitos habían rogado por su madre. Gracias al cielo, su madre había salido adelante.

\- ¡Agarra fuerte! ¡Voy a subir por ti!

Robert se quito sus zapatos para no resbalar. Acomodo sus pantalones y empezó a trepar como un autentico mono. Su hermano Richard soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando su hermano se puso a la par, adoraba a su hermano mayor, era una especie de héroe para él.

\- Solo quería ver a papá_ se lamento su hermano.

\- lo sé, nunca lo has visto partir, pero tienes que estar tranquilo. Papá volverá pronto._ dijo Robert sonriente_ ahora, aférrate a mi espalda.

Su hermano hizo lo que le pedía, cruzando sus piernas y brazos flacuchos en el cuerpo de su hermano. Al ser el mayor tenía un cuerpo un poco mas formado que los demás, estaba ganando musculo debido al trabajo en el campo y su voz había cambiado hace unos meses atrás. Su padre estaba orgulloso de su temple.

\- Baja con cuidado_ pidió Richard cerrando sus ojos, le tenía miedo a las alturas, un gran defecto que recordó cuando estaba encima del árbol.

\- tranquilo, miedoso.

Richard lo sintió como una eternidad, pero para Robert fue solo un segundo cuando toco el suelo. Al llegar a la arena empezó a saltar con su hermanito a cuestas quien empezó a reír a carcajadas por las tonterías de su hermano.

\- ¡Ya, Robert!_ grito riendo, su hermano se detuvo con una sonrisa_ ¡tengo mucha hambre!

\- Que extraño, pilluelo_ se burlo su hermano_ siempre tienes hambre. Vamos a casa.

\- ¿Comeremos caramelos?_ pregunto esperanzado mientras su hermano lo subía al caballo, aquel lo llevaría adelante para que no se cayera.

\- Esperemos que Mark tenga escondidos algunos, es el único que esconde para otra ocasión..._ dijo entre risas, su hermano era el único que ahorraba sus dulces, estaba casi seguro que si Richard le pedía, se los cedería sin dudarlo_ ¿te ves preocupado, tonto? ¿Quieres contarme?

Richard hizo una mueca que divirtió a su hermano mayor. El caballo iba a paso lento por la hierba seca de aquellos terrenos sin cuidar, el ruido de las aves y la rastrera de los animales era algo sereno para vivir.

\- Escuche a Sam temprano, ha tenido uno de esos sueños extraños y no dejo de pensar en eso.

Fue el turno de Robert para hacer una mueca. Sam casi siempre tenía sueños extraños que ellos no entendían, sus padres no lo sabían, pues sería motivo de preocupación debido a su debilidad cardiaca, aquel chico se despertaba sudoroso y pálido después de cada sueño. A veces contaba lo que veía, otras veces no lo hacía, solo se quedaba mudo mirando a la nada, en secreto siempre lo buscaba a él para que le diese un abrazo...sentía miedo. Robert solo podía reconfortarlo con palabras, era solo un niño, igual que él.

\- ¿Que ha soñado esta vez?_ pregunto con su ceño fruncido.

\- No quiso decirnos, Mark lo estuvo molestando, pero no hablo. Hermano, se quedo mudo mirándonos asustado.

\- Richard, debes entender que algo sucede con Sam en esos momentos.

\- Lo sé, pero es que...me ha dado miedo_ susurro con pesar. Su hermano lo abrazo por su cintura y beso su cabeza tal como lo hacía su padre.

\- Solo debemos apoyarlo. ¿Somos un cuadro, recuerdas?

Richard sonrió asistiendo, colocando a su misma vez sus cuatro dedos, índice y pulgar de cada mano haciendo una especie de cuadro.

\- Exacto, en el centro esta papá y mamá a quienes protegemos...

\- Y los llenamos de amor..._ completo Richard sonriendo enorme.

Robert contemplo a su hermano menor quien había cumplido sus seis años, aquel seria un hombre inteligente, ya su mente era mucho más desarrollada que todos los demás. Era bondadoso, a veces autoritario, pero más que todo era un líder en todo el sentido de la palabra, le gustaba idear las trampas para los conejos, le encantaba el ajedrez un juego que solo su padre lo dominaba, los demás por flojera no le daban pie a nada de eso. Richard era ese milagro que había llegado a la familia, el complemento perfecto.

Y él, Robert, estaba orgulloso de toda su familia. Eran su vida.

Tenía sueños, deseaba ser abogado, y aunque sabía que era algo efímero, pues se le iba entre sus dedos esa posibilidad. Pensaba que su fantasía de ser un profesional, no dañaría a nadie. Richard lo sabía, su hermanito era más que su sangre, era su complemento justo. Aquel pequeño sabía gran parte de sus miedos y anhelos. Es que estar en aquel sitio donde solo estaban ellos y el campo, debía contarle algo a alguien. Su hermanito era perfecto, leal y comprensivo.

Estaban llegando a la cerca que rodeaba su casa cuando apoyo su mentón a la cabeza de su hermano. Suspiro y sonrió a la vez.

\- Te quiero, Richard. Jamás lo olvides.

Richard extrañado levanto su mirada, y sonrió ante la sonrisa de su hermano. Asistió y estuvo por responder justamente cuando su madre lo interrumpió, llamándolos a todo pulmón pidiendo que entraran para comer el almuerzo. Sara estaba con un delantal secando sus manos. Robert se bajo rápido y ayudo a Richard, quien se deslizo hacia el suelo.

\- ¿Richard que te ha pasado? ¿Porque has corrido detrás del auto que llevaba a tu padre?

Aquel se escudo detrás de su hermano, quien soltó una risita por lo bajo ante el inminente regaño de su madre. Se acerco a ella y la abrazo, había cabellos plateados que adornaban algunos mechones oscuros de su cabello.

\- ¡vamos mamá! Solo quería despedirse del viejo_ dijo con despreocupación mientras llenaba de besos sus mejillas, aquella solo empezó a reír.

\- Te conozco hijo, estas dándole vueltas al asunto.

\- ¿Funciona?_ pregunto riendo al saberse descubierto.

\- Un poco...pero a ti_ señalo al menor_ no te perderé de vista, señorito.

\- Lo lamento, mamá_ murmuro Richard medio arrepentido. Sara blanqueo sus ojos sabiendo que no lo estaba, sin embargo, beso las frentes de ambos.

\- Vamos a comer...aunque, ¿podrías llamar a Mark?

\- ¿Está jugando?_ pregunto Richard rápidamente y su madre asistió. Aquellos tenían unos soldaditos en un claro a solo unos metros del hogar, allí era donde jugaban. Corriendo el menor fue a buscarlo.

\- No lo regañes, solo está preocupado por papá_ susurro Roberto viendo como Richard iba lejos. Su madre asistió.

\- Incluso yo lo estoy, sabes que no quería que tu padre fuera a la ciudad.

\- Lo sé, mamá.

Ambos se miraron y Sara acaricio la mejilla de su muchacho, quien estaba ganando fracciones de hombre. Era tan solo ayer cuando lo sostenía entre sus brazos. Había crecido demasiado rápido para su gusto. Estuvo unos segundos contemplando y absorbiendo aquel rostro cuando escucho un sonido que hizo volar todos los pájaros que estaban entre los arboles del terreno vecino.

\- ¡Rayos! ¡Cazadores!

Exclamo Robert molesto. Era temporada de venados y aquello estaba plagado de hombres que cazaban, mas estaba prohibido cazar en aquellos terrenos. Corriendo el muchacho se lanzo encima del caballo y antes de irse a galope, grito a su madre:

\- ¡Todos adentro! ¡Voy por Don Jorge!

La mujer lo llamo preocupada, pero su muchacho ya iba a todo galope internándose entre los árboles. Don Jorge era el hombre con más rango en aquellos lares, había sido militar y tenía tantas armas como para defender a todos, además era un señor de respeto y dinero.

Sara no supo como hizo, pero en unos minutos ya tenía a todos sus hijos dentro de su humilde casa. Sam no dejaba de mirar por la ventana y ella estaba preocupada pues el muchachito estaba pálido, le pregunto varias veces si sentía algo, pero el solo preguntaba ¿cuando vendría Robert?, cosa que ni ella sabía. Perdió la noción de tiempo, pero la comida del almuerzo se enfrió y sus hijos terminaron metiéndose entre sus brazos. Ella sintió una opresión en su pecho, y un desespero enorme, su corazón pálpito más de la cuenta y el aliento le estuvo faltando en grandes cantidades.

Algo estaba mal. Lo sentía.

Escucho un relinchido y los cascos de un caballo y se lanzó sobre la puerta. La abrió con desespero mientras sus hijos se deslizaban hacia afuera. Ciertamente el caballo de Robert venia galopando desbocado, pero estaba sin jinete y una hilera de polvo lo envolvía.

Sam fue el primero en gritar el nombre de su hermano y aquel grito desgarro el corazón de Sara.

\- ¡Robert! ¡Hermano!

El caballo se paro en las patas traseras al ser detenido por Sam quien gritaba el nombre de su hermano mientras corría a su encuentro, aquel animal con un relinchido se movió a un lado, desprendiendo del estribo un peso que era arrastrado.

Para horror de Sara aquel era su hijo.

Corrió sin fuerzas al bulto que en el suelo se medio movía convulsionando bocanadas de sangre. Un lado de la cara de su hijo estaba desfigurada, llena de tierra y bañado de rojo carmesí debido al arrastre, un charco de sangre se formo sobre el suelo con mucha rapidez. Ella se agacho para tocar el cuello de Robert y sentir su débil pulso, que se hacía más débil con cada segundo que pasaba.

\- ¿Hermano?_ susurro Sam gateando hasta ellos. El caballo lo tenía aferrado Mark, quien apretaba a Richard de la mano. Estaban pálidos, mirando aquella escena.

\- ¿Están bien?_ susurró Robert botando sangre de su boca con cada palabra.

\- Por supuesto que estamos bien_ dijo Sam, debido a que su madre estaba muda simplemente acariciando la frente de su muchacho con esmero, parecía que no notara el estado crítico del chico_ debes quedarte quieto, iré por...por papá_ tartamudeo asustado.

Robert le dio una pequeña sonrisa, esa sonrisa de que no iba a ser posible y entonces su rostro se relajó como si se estuviera durmiendo. Sus ojos fueron cerrándose lentamente y su boca quedo abierta como intentando decir algo más. Sara lo sacudió.

\- ¿Robert? ¿Bebé?_ lloró ella.

Sam se sentó sobre sus rodillas tocando su frente con la palma de su mano. Apretó sus ojos con fuerza mientras lágrimas se rodaron por sus mejillas. Levantó la mirada hacia su madre y aquella se fue hacia adelante sosteniendo la camisa destrozada de su hijo mayor.

\- ¡Oh, Dios no! Por favor, ¡por favor, no!

Richard y Mark se acercaron a su madre con lágrimas comenzando a rodar por sus rostros, acariciando su espalda, sin saber que más hacer.

\- ¡Robert, despierta!_ gritó Sara desgarrando el silencio_ ¡Dios! ¡Haz algo!

\- Se ha ido_ dijo Sam sollozando.

Todos lloraron, mientras Sara mecía a su hijo y cepillaba el cabello ensangrentado. Ella soltó la combinación de un gemido, gruñido, y grito, un sonido de pura rabia y devastación, un sonido que sólo una madre que ha perdido a un hijo podría hacer. Su corazón estaba fragmentado lleno de dolor, desesperación y soledad.

Alguien llego a su lado, eran hombres que fueron atraídos por los gritos.

\- ¡NO!_ lloriqueo Sara cuando trataron de alejarla de su hijo muerto, aquellos solo querían ayudar, comprobar el estado del muchacho_ ¡No!_ grito con fuerza, mientras se aferraba a su hijo como si con aquello le devolvería el aliento de vida.

Con la muerte de Robert empezó el inicio de aquel ciclo que no tendría fin para la vida de Guillermo y de todo aquel que lo rodeaba. Una maldición que cayó sobre todas las cabezas para empañar su felicidad. Los niños contemplaron que su hermano jamás estaría a su lado. Se había ido, para siempre.


	3. Chapter 3 - Una Trampa

**Un Grandchester Maldito**

 **Capitulo 2**

 _El siguiente fic abarca sitios, situaciones y años solo como referencia. No precisamente son acontecimientos que sucedieron en ese tiempo. El único objetivo es darle forma a la idea que se está proyectando._

 _El personaje de Guillermo fue real, tiene más llamativa su vida en el siguiente escrito para darle el toque que deseo. Es una historia que he podido escribir gracias al testimonio de su bisnieto._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fragmentos del diario de Guillermo Terrence Grandchester_

 _ **20 de Noviembre, 1950.**_

Me siento roto en cuerpo y alma, la noticia de que mi Robert ha muerto me dejo sumido en una tristeza incomparable. Mi pequeño muchacho ha perdido su oportunidad de vivir y es algo que no acepto. Yo he visto toda su muerte, punto por punto, gota por gota, fue algo aterrador que jamás creí experimental, pero todo lo que estaba en mi mente fue real. Jamás me podre imaginar que sintió mi Sara al ver a Robert en semejante estado, Richard entre grandes sollozos me ha contado como ha sido todo, mi niño lo ha visto.

¡Dios mío! ¿Porque tanto sufrimiento?

En el fondo se por qué, pero no deseo pensar en ello. Tengo que seguir adelante con mi familia, pero me duele no poder ver a mi muchacho una vez mas, era el mas fuerte de la camada y jamás imagine que algo así pudiera dañar su futuro.

Por lo pronto tengo tanto que hacer, mi esposa esta sufriendo deprimida, camina por los prados como un fantasma y mira con terror a los caballos, odia el relinchido de ellos y ha perdido el conocimiento varias veces por el miedo; mi hijo Sam empezó a tener mas síntomas de su enfermedad cardiaca, su rostro se ha tornado azulado en varias ocasiones debido a la dificultad para respirar; mi hijo Mark se ha sumido en un mutismo total, no habla con nadie y solo mira a la nada. Richard es el único que sigue a mi lado, es pequeño pero valiente, soporto ver mis lágrimas e incluso trata de hacerme reír con alguna tontería que inventa, ese pequeño me mantiene de pie.

Amo a mis hijos, amo a mi esposa y a mi familia, por ellos debo empezar a actuar. No podría soportar otra perdida, necesito ayuda con Sam, me preocupa su estado.

Tengo una carta más para jugar, pero tengo miedo ante las consecuencias.

.

.

.

 _ **06 de febrero, 1951.**_

Me he sumido en el alcohol, no debo estar orgulloso de eso pero no tengo otra solución para mis preocupaciones. Las cuentas me están llevando al colapso, creo que tendré que vender mis tierras para poder pagar y si hago eso, ¿A dónde iré a parar? No tengo nada mas en mi vida, mis tierras son lo único que me queda. Sara no ha mejorado, se cuan triste esta por la pérdida de nuestro hijo, y aunque le duele se que ha intentado que todos salgamos a flote. La he visto lavar y planchar ajeno solo para traer unas monedas al hogar.

No quiero que siga, pero ella insiste en hacerlo. Hoy ha llegado mi hermano Gustavo, quiere llevarme con él a Chicago, pero no quiero ir. Mi familia está aquí y no deseo dejarla.

La otra solución eran las piedras que habían hallado mis muchachos, creía que eran valiosas pero irónicamente se han vuelto barro. Yo entiendo que está pasando, pero aun me mantengo firme, el maldito demonio está jugando conmigo, soy una hormiga debajo de su lupa.

No puedo con tanto.

.

.

.

 _ **15 de Marzo, 1952.  
**_

Descubrí que soy rápido para los números, creo que las orientaciones de mi hermano están dando sus frutos. Me han contratado en una compañía petrolera, empecé como nada y ahora manejo las cuentas, empiezo a pensar que mi suerte va cambiando, a este paso pronto le comprare una casa a Sara en Chicago y la traeré a vivir conmigo. Mis hijos no dejan de enviarme cartas, a veces me llegan a montones debido a lo escaso del transporte. Extraño mi hogar en las llanuras de Lakewood. Extraño a mi familia.

.

.

.

 _ **24 de diciembre, 1952.**_

Tengo hogar propio, aun no termino de pagarlo pero ya puedo decir que es mío. Mis hijos están felices de estar a mi lado, no dejan de mirar lo enorme que es Chicago en comparación a nuestros pedazos de tierra. Sara no está feliz con la idea, el bullicio la atormenta pero ella me sigue hasta el final. La sigo amando como el primer día, es mi felicidad terrenal.

.

.

.

 _Recorte del periódico. Chicago On._

 _ **Febrero, 1960.**_

Nuestra bella ciudad ha ido progresando gracias al establecimiento de las compañías petroleras, la riqueza ha ido en aumento pero aun nos trae la duda si estos años fructíferos traerán escases a la larga. Las pruebas de exploración en busca de cuencas petrolíferas ha sido la cumbre para todas las empresas. La nueva compañía Creole Petrolleum Corporation inicia sus trabajos de exploración a través del sistema de sismógrafo, dando como resultado la construcción del campo petrolero en el poblado de Lakewood.

 _ **Chicago On, 1961.**_

Las compañías petroleras cesan sus actividades y un significativo número de habitantes migran hacia los campos petroleros del lejano Lakewood, el cual paso por unos tiempos difíciles, pero poco a poco se ha ido recuperando, llegando a ser uno de los pueblos mas importantes del distrito. Los yacimientos en minerales e hidrocarburos han sido una novedad. Nadie imaginaba que aquello estaba lleno de riquezas, menos el dueño de unos pequeños terrenos, se ha descubierto el nombre correspondiente del responsable, no es otro que Guillermo Grandchester, amigo de la población.

.

.

.

 _Biografía del Periódico, Lakewood Sthaff_ _._

 _ **Año 1962.**_

 _ **Don Guillermo Terrence Grandchester Leagan.**_

Nacido en Lakewood un 6 de abril de 1909, quien desde joven fue emprendedor por excelencia, según relatan sus familiares Guillermo comenzó trabajando para los extranjeros con el fin de ganar unas monedas, y así fue como poco a poco fue reuniendo hasta poder comprar sus propios terrenos. La situación que marco pauta en su vida fue el descubrimiento de un yacimiento en los terrenos de su humilde hogar, gracias a los contactos que había conseguido trabajando para las grandes compañías petroleras del siglo, consiguió que unos investigadores probaran sus terrenos, encontrando aquel yacimiento que lo consagraría como una persona rica y poderosa.

Se caso con Doña Sara Graham en el año de 1937, quien fue su compañera de toda la vida y su pilar ante toda adversidad. Siendo una mujer admirada por el pueblo debido a su sencillez, humildad y caridad hacia el prójimo, le hizo acreedora de la asignación del nombre del hospital general de Chicago.

Don Guillermo es un libro abierto, lleno de historias y enseñanzas, un ejemplo como padre y sobre todo es un ejemplo de vida, de motivación. Es una persona quien siempre está pendiente de su trabajo y de su familia, para Lakewood es una historia, quien con su visión futurista, de trabajo y generosidad ayuda al necesitado. Es una fuente de empleo para muchas personas con las propiedades que tiene y sobre todo es quien realizo grandes obras que contribuyen al desarrollo de la zona.

Don Guillermo, siempre está preocupado por el desarrollo de la localidad, contribuyo con la construcción de la biblioteca pública Roger Spin, con los terrenos de la universidad general, la donación del terreno de la escuela básica. Construyo con sus ingresos el primer edificio de Lakewood el gran hotel Grandchester, fundador de la primera empresa petrolera que se formo en la comunidad, fundador y primer presidente de la asociación de ganaderos de Lakewood y Chicago, senador suplente del congreso de la república en el periodo pasado, entre otras actividades que lo consagraron como una de las personas más influyentes de Lakewood.

.

.

.

 _Fragmentos del diario de Guillermo Terrence Grandchester_

 _ **22 de septiembre, 1963.**_

He conseguido todo lo que había deseado para mi vida, tengo dinero y a mi familia. Pude conseguir la operación de corazón que Sam necesitaba, se ha recuperado satisfactoriamente pero ahora tiene en la cabeza la idea de irse del país, quiere entrar en la carrera del sacerdocio, yo no quiero eso para él, deseo nietos y una buena mujer a su lado, pero este totalmente cerrado ante la idea. Sara como siempre, lo ha apoyado, quiere que lo dejemos ir y yo no soporto la idea de verlo lejos, pero estoy meditando que hacer.

Mark ha sido distinto, después de tantas terapias ha superado la muerte de su hermano mayor, está estudiando ingeniería en Chicago y ya estoy loco por volver a verlo. El muchacho es un dolor de cabeza, me entere que pronto me hará abuelo, estoy feliz pero aun así tuve que regañarlo, es muy joven para ser padre, aunque se que lo hará excelente.

Richard me ha dado la sorpresa que desea ser Medico, será el primer medico de la familia y aunque se deberá marchar lejos para seguir sus sueños, lo apoyare incondicionalmente en su decisión. Es mi mayor orgullo.

Por lo pronto seguiré trabajando junto a mi hermano Gustavo en la construcción de mi imperio, soy una persona muy humilde aun, me mantengo al mismo nivel de los demás aunque soy consciente que tengo más dinero que todos. Increíblemente mis cabezas de ganado han ido en aumento, el dinero jamás disminuye y todo marcha a la perfección, a veces me da miedo tanta felicidad.

Mi único defecto es la rabia, comprendí que si no me enojo estaré bien. Mi maldición solo consiste en eso, lo he comprobado dolorosamente. Corro como loco cuando se que mi rabia está en aumento, me refugio en la oscuridad de mi despacho, no deseo dañar a nadie con mis ojos.

.

.

.

 _Comunicación Por Medio De Una Radio._

_**31 de Diciembre, 1964.**_

 _Patrick estamos buscando al tonto de Will, creo que escuchamos una voz que pide auxilio en la fosa nueva que están cavando. Tío Tabo está conmigo._

…

 _ **Entendido, Mark. Avísame cualquier novedad.**_

…

 _Es raro, no vemos nada por estos lados. Bajaremos al fondo esto aun esta oscuro y los rayos de la mañana aun no nos van a iluminar._

…

 _ **¿Envió apoyo?**_

…

 _No, tranquilo. Solo investigaremos si Will aun esta aquí._

…

 _ **Está bien, Cuidado con los laterales se que los chicos dijeron que estaba rodándose las rocas.**_

…

 _Se nota el desprolijo del terreno, pero la escalera esta perfecta._

…

 _ **¿Ves algo?**_

…

 _No, no hay nada… ¡espera! ¿Ves algo, tío Tabo?_

…

 _ **¿Que sucede, Mark?**_

…

 _Nada, el viejo ha creído ver una sombra. Vamos a subir, aquí no hay nada. ¡Rayos!_

 _¡Patrick! ¡Ayuda!_

…

 _ **¡Mark! ¿Qué sucede?**_

…

 _Un derrumbe, empezó a caer tierra por todos lados, tío Tabo está atrapado. ¡Mierda!... ¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Patrick! ¡Esto se colapsa!_

…

 _ **¡Vamos por ti, no pierdas el radio! ¿Mark? ¡Mark!**_

…

 _No puedo ver nada, casi no puedo respirar. Tío Tabo he dejado de verlo. ¡Ayúdame!… ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué es esto?_

…

 _ **¡Mark! ¿Qué pasa?**_

…

 _No…no lo sé, alguien se está riendo. Tengo miedo. Yo…ya no puedo respirar, siento un sabor de sangre en la boca…Patrick, dile a todos que los amo. ¡Maldición!, ¡mi hija aun me necesita! ¡Papá, ayúdame!, ¡Papá!_

…

 _ **Fin de la transmisión.**_

.

.

.

 _Periódico, Lakewood Sthaff_ _._

 _ **01 de Enero, 1965.**_

La noticia que rodea a Lakewood a enternecido a todo el mundo en general, el hijo y hermano de Don Guillermo Grandchester quienes llevaban por nombre Mark Grandchester Graham de 22 años y Gustavo Tomas Grandchester de 53 años, fueron descubiertos debajo del atrapamiento de tierra en una de las fosas que habían sido cavadas para la explotación del yacimiento mineral. Según los entes gubernamentales hubo un derrumbe la mañana del 31 de diciembre en horas matutinas, el joven junto con su tío estaban investigando sobre la desaparición de uno de los trabajadores, quien había sido encontrado en un club con signos de ebriedad. Se creía que el desaparecido estaba en una de las fosas sin compañía, por lo cual fueron a socorrerlo.

El estimado Don Guillermo intento por todos los medios quitar la tierra que cubrió a su hijo y hermano ante el inminente derrumbe que los cubrió en cinco metros de profundidad. Horas más tarde los cuerpos sin vida de ambos fueron descubiertos. La localidad llora la perdida de excelente personas. El joven Grandchester deja a una niña de tan solo unos meses de edad.

.

.

.

 _Fragmentos del diario de Guillermo Terrence Grandchester._

 _ **06 de mayo, 1966.**_

Nuevamente solo en este maldito mundo, mi Sara ha muerto. Después de tanto sufrimiento al fin ha partido del mundo de los vivos. La fatídica muerte de Mark fue el último golpe que necesitaba, su salud se fue deteriorando poco a poco hasta acabarse. No quise dejarla en ningún momento, incluso quise morir junto a ella pero mi cuerpo no se deteriora ni siquiera por la falta de alimento. Intente lo impensable…quitarme la vida con mi revolver, pero solo conseguí una cicatriz en la sien que casi ni se ve. El demonio sigue rodeándome como un halcón.

Dos días antes de la muerte de Mark, habíamos discutido. Él quería marcharse con su esposa e hija, según me había dicho los padres de ella los querían en Nueva York, yo no lo quería tan lejos de mi lado por eso me opuse. Jamás nos habíamos reñido tan fuerte, creo que me saco de mis casillas escucharlo decir que él no quería morir en este pueblo recóndito donde solo había tierra y sol, no quería ser un fracasado como yo que solo se mantenía oculto del mundo, ¡Dios mío!, me moleste tanto por sus ridiculeces que lance un vaso de vidrio contra la pared, luego lo agarre del cuello de su camisa y le grite que era un estúpido por decir eso.

Después lo vi parpadear, ese color igual al de su madre me enternecieron, me pregunto qué me pasaba, y yo no entendí a que se refería, creo que él lo noto porque rápidamente me dijo: _tus ojos, papá._ Sentí miedo, muchísimo miedo después de eso. Aquella noche antes de morir tuve miles de sueños perturbadores, lo vi completamente sepultado en la tierra. Antes de tocar el alba ya estaba despierto y el grito de mi hijo resonaba en mis oídos, él me llamaba. Yo creí que me estaba volviendo loco, hasta que me llamaron comunicándome que había un derrumbe donde Mark y mi hermano estaban atrapados. Los gritos en mi mente aumentaron y ya no era solamente Mark quien me gritaba sino Tabo. Fue lo más horrible que había vivido y encontrarlos sin vida fue la gota que derramo mi vaso.

Cuando termino el entierro de mi esposa, mi hijo Sam me ha mirado de frente y me ha dicho que jamás volverá a casa, sus ojos me expresaron que el sabia mi terrible secreto, no sabía como lo había descubierto y quise explicarme pero no me escucho. Se dio media vuelta y me dejo atrás. Lo vi cubierto de una protección tan fuerte que ni yo mismo podría traspasarla con mi maldición.

Richard es lo único que me queda, ha sufrido en silencio y sigue con sus estudios. Es mi apoyo en estos momentos de soledad, pero lo he alejado de mi lado, no deseo dañarlo sin querer.

Me estoy sintiendo furioso más continuamente, y he provocado estragos con mi maldición, la gente empieza a temerme y sé que los rumores se han ido extendiendo por todo el pueblo. Sé que todos saben que estoy maldito.

.

.

.

 _ **05 de abril, 1970.**_

Aun no entiendo si esto es vivir, me siento muerto en mi interior y estoy dejando una estela de muertos a mi paso. La semana pasada tuve un altercado con uno de los socios que no quería respetar mi decisión de celebrar una feria de ganadería y agricultura en Lakewood, seria de utilidad para los demás debido a que los productos adquiridos por los visitantes serian de muy bajo costo, iba a ser una de las formas para ayudar a esas familias que aun no tienen el dinero suficiente para alimentarse adecuadamente. Tan solo serian unos miserables tres días, un fin de semana que se recuperaría en unas semanas de producción, pero maldita sea con ese imbécil, no quiere dejar que todo esto ocurra, dice que es una pérdida para su hacienda. Quise matarlo ante su negativa, aun no puedo creer que exista gente tan miserable en este mundo, no quieren desprenderse de un poco de dinero para ayudar al prójimo. El problema fue mi estallido de furia, debí salir corriendo literalmente de la reunión, casi sentía ese calor en mis manos que me destrozaba, sabía lo que me estaba pasando y no faltaría nada para que mis ojos cambiaran a un color que trae muerte, yo he visto mi cambio.

Me monte en mi camioneta con rapidez y aunque escuche los gritos de mis compadres no les preste atención a la hora de presionar el acelerador. Intente calmarme mirando la carretera, estaba bastante lejos de casa, eran como unos cuarenta minutos antes de llegar y aspiraba calmarme en todo ese trayecto. Sentía miles de cosas en mi interior, recuerdos dolorosos me golpearon y gritos espeluznantes de personas que habían muerto estaban en mis oídos, yo simplemente los ignore, ya sabía cómo manejarlo o eso creía.

Unos chicos en sus bicicletas estaban en la orilla de la carretera pidiendo un aventón, no pude negarme y me detuve. Los conocía, eran hijos de mis trabajadores, seguro andaban cazando o simplemente nadando en un rio que quedaba cerca de aquellos lados, allí todos se montaron en la parte de atrás. Eran jóvenes, el mayor no llegaba ni a los veinte y todos se iban riendo, las risas penetraban la parte delantera de mi camioneta, casi sonreí con ellos.

Luego empecé a pensar en una solución para que la rabia no me carcomiera, decidí que si dejaba de ver el mundo tal vez nada sucedería a mi alrededor, intentaría tomarme todo con calma y mantener una buena actitud hasta que encontrara una solución para mi maldición, después de aquellos pensamientos no se que mas sucedió. Solo recuerdo ir cruzando una de las curvas forzadas de la carretera cuando la camioneta se deslizo, los frenos no respondieron y observe como caía por uno de los barrancos, di vueltas, miles de vueltas, escuche gritos aterradores y luego una risa lejana, hasta que perdí el conocimiento.

Desperté en un hospital, Richard estaba a mi lado, según me dijo había tenido un accidente. Yo solo tenía una fractura menor en mi pierna y una cicatriz que cruzaba mi mentón. Al preguntar por los chicos, mi hijo bajo su mirada con tristeza. Allí supe que todos habían muerto, y sus padres me culpaban de ello, no los culpo, yo también me culpaba ya que soy el responsable de sus muertes.

.

.

.

 _ **17 de septiembre, 1978.**_

Pase todos estos años desde la muerte de mi esposa lidiando con mi propio calvario, ya no solo tenían que ver mis ojos sino todo lo que me rodeaba, cada año alguna muerte tenía que rodearme. Los trabajadores me temen, debido a que alguno de ellos muere de una forma despiadada mediante un accidente laboral, casi nadie se arriesga a trabajar para mí, pero la paga es demasiado buena y los beneficios son grandes, algunos se arriesgan pero no duran el año completo a mi lado. Hasta yo sentía miedo, no entendía que estaba sucediendo conmigo.

Luego de eso aprendí varias cosas sobre la maldición que me atrapa. Incluso me atreví a viajar hacia las llanuras recónditas donde mi madre vivía, en ella existen personas que saben más de estas cosas que yo. Aun recuerdo la cara de una de las mujeres más viejas de esa colonia, se hablaba de que ella había luchado contra las fuerzas oscuras, ella tenía madera para aquellas cuestiones. Al verme soltó un grito aterrador y me señalo con rabia, creo que nunca había sentido tanto miedo, me llamo demonio e hijo del diablo, yo no podía contradecirla pues así me sentía; alguien le conto porque yo estaba por aquellos lares y aun mas le dijeron quien era mi madre, ellas se conocían.

Aprendí varias cosas en ese mes de viaje y en mi estadía con aquella mujer. Mi maldición consistía en la rabia, el diablo me había tomado por la guardia baja y yo de estúpido había accedido. Tendría dinero a manos llenas y todo llegaría sin escasearse, pero pagaría un precio, sería lo que más amara y para mi pesar, era mi familia. Poco a poco ellos morirían de una u otra manera, mis ojos serian los culpables y a pesar de mi terquedad para alejarlos, entonces la maldición se cobraría la vida de otras personas, personas que tal vez ni importaban, pero que mantendrían mis riquezas intactas. Lo más triste seria que yo no moriría, no lo haría a menos que fuese mi momento, pero antes de hacerlo sufriría lentamente. Ella me explico que había solo una manera de romperlo, el sacrificio de una persona que me amara, que diera su vida por mi alma pero para eso tendría que conseguir la llave de mi maldición, cosa que ni yo mismo sabia cual era. La otra opción sería el traspaso, alguien de mi sangre que tomara mi maldición como suya, su única acción seria pedirla para sí mismo, yo me liberaría y dejaría atrás tanta oscuridad.

Solo pude entrecerrar los ojos y negar con la cabeza, jamás haría ninguna de las dos cosas, preferiría morir con esta maldición a cuestas sin importar que mi alma se perdiera entre las manos del maligno. Lo único que hasta la fecha me quedaba era Richard y Sam, a quienes jamás arriesgaría por mí.

.

.

.

 _ **28 de enero, 1987.**_

La alegría ha llenado mi hogar nuevamente.

Tengo un nieto, mi primer nieto varón. Lo sostuve de primero en mis brazos y es un muchacho fuerte y robusto, ha nacido enmantado cosa que significa que podrá ver cosas del plano espiritual, hacía años que no veía a ningún chico nacer así, eso desde el nacimiento de Sam, pero mi hijo no nació con esas cualidades. Mi madre siempre dijo que yo había nacido de aquella manera y aunque es una vida dura, es una de los dones más poderosos que Dios regala. Estoy orgulloso de mi nieto, me ha devuelto la felicidad.

Su madre Eleonor Baker, es una preciosidad y con una fortaleza nata, aun me sorprende que sea americana, pensé que al vivir en Inglaterra seria inglesa. Es como mi hija, enterarme de la triste historia de su vida me ha dejado roto, era una pequeña huérfana que vivía en la calle, con sus dotes de actriz pudo elevarse en ese mundo de bambalinas, es un ejemplo de superación y fuerza. Mi hijo esta más que feliz con tanta bendición, es un privilegio tenerlo de médico y ahora que me ha dado un nieto es mucho más orgullo para mí.

El pequeño Terrence Greum Grandchester Baker, ha nacido en los dominios ingleses, así que he tenido que visitarlos para poder estar el día del nacimiento y no me arrepiento de semejante viaje, todo valió la pena. Me han prometido que cuando cumpla el año irán de visita a mi Lakewood querido, tendré todo preparado para ese momento.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no veía a mi hijo Sam y lo he encontrado, vive cerca de la casa de Richard en dominio ingles. Casi no lo reconozco cuando lo vi, tiene un aura más poderosa de la que tenía antes, sus ojos son cálidos y desprenden seguridad, va ataviado de una sotana y tengo entendido que emprendió el camino de la iglesia, incluso realizo un viaje junto al sumo pontífice. Mi hijo Richard dice que Sam es alguien especial para los entes de la iglesia y que le encargan trabajos que nadie más aceptaría, empiezo a sospechar de dichos trabajos. Me ha saludado con cortesía, pero no he podido tocarlo ni abrazarlo, él solo sonrió apenado como si aquello fuese culpa suya. No regresara a mi lado, es lo único que sé.

Con esta reunión pude enterarme del paradero de mi primera nieta, la pequeña Laura Grandchester, hija de mi alocado Mark. Su madre desapareció luego de la muerte de mi hijo llevándose consigo a la niña, a estas alturas ella ya tiene unos 24 años y me han dicho que ya se ha casado con un banquero importante de Nueva York de apellido Steven, con quien tiene un hijo varón. Mi familia ha ido creciendo y no he podido relacionarme con ella.

Intentare atesorar estos momentos de felicidad.

.

.

.

 _ **26 de mayo, 1988.**_

Por circunstancias de la vida me he quedado con la tutela de Terrence, mi nieto.

Sus padres han muerto en un accidente de tránsito mientras viajaban para visitarme, el pequeño niño ha venido con ellos, gracias a Dios ni uno de sus cabellos ha sido dañado, creo que por esta única vez Dios ha metido su mano por mi pequeño, salvándolo de una inminente muerte.

Cuánto dolor siento hoy, quisiera tener nuevamente en mis brazos a mi hijo, me había prometido venir para estar conmigo en estas fechas tan duras. Ahora solo me queda criar a mi nieto, Sam ha aparecido y se lo quiere llevar, pero no lo dejare. Mi pequeño Terry es lo único que me queda de Richard, si me lo arrebatan ahora si no tendría ningún motivo para vivir.

Mi nieto será mi pequeño faro entre tanta oscuridad.

.

.

.

 _ **29 de noviembre, 1990.**_

Mi muchacho ha crecido tanto, tiene el rostro de su madre y padre, pero sus ojos como el zafiro son míos. Es un chico vivaz, activo y muy cariñoso. Me ha dado tanta dicha durante todos estos años, donde incluso la paz a tocado mi puerta. Ha sido los mejores años de mi vida.

Últimamente siento que mi cuerpo se deteriora, no es por gusto ya tengo más de 80 años, estoy viviendo vida extra. Aun conservo mi mente activa, eso es de agradecer. Hace mucho los sueños no me perturban y cuando siento que algo malo me rodea, prefiero encerrarme en la soledad de mi habitación, mi nieto ya sabe mi manera de actuar y ya no me molesta de ninguna manera, no hace preguntas, no husmea, solamente me entiende.

Mi Terry es un tesoro, uno muy preciado.

Solo deseo que crezca y se convierta en un hombre de bien.

.

.

.

 _ **12 de enero, 1999. Lakewood.**_

La habitación estaba a oscuras, él sabía de sobra que no debía entrar pero su abuelo llevaba más de tres días encerrado. Jamás había pasado más de un día, su abuelo por periodos se encerraba en su habitación y él respetaba eso, pero con tantos días ya lo preocupaba. Entro a hurtadillas, el olor a cigarrillo lo envolvió. Miro rápidamente un bulto en la cama y comprendió que su abuelo estaba acostado, tenía una respiración muy superficial y lenta, aquello lo preocupo, era la única persona en su vida.

Camino vacilante hasta su lado y envolvió su mano fría entre las suyas, donde inmediatamente la persona en la cama abrió sus ojos con dificultad.

Eran ojos de un color violeta intenso, que hicieron que la columna del muchacho temblase del frio, uno que la recorrió con tanta violencia que casi lo hace ponerse de rodillas. Abrió su boca pero supo que le temblaba, al final pudo hablar.

\- Abuelo…_ susurro con temor ante aquellos ojos que no dejaban de mirarlo como si le arrebataran el alma.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Terry?_ pregunto con una voz cansada, mientras cerraba sus ojos quienes no cambiaban de color.

\- Van tres días desde que te encerraste. Me preocupe por ti.

Guillermo sonrió con tristeza, mientras apretaba la mano de su nieto.

\- Creo que he enfermado_ le dijo, no podía contarle que estaba muriendo y que hacía días que estaba teniendo momentos dolorosos y perturbadores para su paz mental_ pero no pongas esa cara de susto, creo que es un resfriado.

\- Pero abuelo, debemos decirle al médico para que venga, no puedes seguir esperando que se agrave.

\- Deberías ser medico como lo fue tu padre, tienes la misma manera de preocuparte.

Terry sonrió levemente. Aun seguía dudando si preguntarle por aquel color de ojos tan peculiar que no se iba de sus pupilas.

\- ¿Que sientes?_ pregunto el muchacho con preocupación.

\- No lo entenderías_ susurro Guillermo con pesar, no podía contarle a su nieto todo lo que estaba sucediendo alrededor de su cabeza.

Llevaba días batallando contra el demonio, aquel no lo soltaba. Tenía días luchando contra una serie de sueños y pensamientos que lo martirizaban. Había revivido una y otra vez aquellas muertes que con sus ojos había ocasionado, incluso había visto la muerte de Richard cosa que había provocado inconscientemente. Se dio cuenta a la larga que no solo sus ojos eran los culpables sino los lazos que creaba con las personas, entre mas apego existía, mayor posibilidad había para que algo malo le sucediera. Se encontraba en una encrucijada de la cual no había salida.

Miro a su muchacho y sintió temor pues no quería dejarlo absolutamente solo, aun estaba pequeño, le faltaba tanto por aprender. Aunque agradecía lo independiente que era, con los pocos años a su lado le había enseñado la mejor manera de vivir en este mundo.

\- ¿Que puedo hacer, abuelo?

\- Nada. Puede que mi momento haya llegado y eso no debe afligirte, muchacho. Al fin voy a descansar de tanto sufrimiento.

\- Pero abuelo, aun lo quiero a mi lado.

Guillermo solo sonrió apretando su mano. El cabello castaño de su nieto cubría parte de su rostro, se lo movió detrás de su oreja y miro aquellos ojos que tanto se parecían a los suyos.

\- No podemos discernir los deseos de Dios_…o del diablo; pensó para sí mismo con amargura. Sentía mucha más pesadez en su cuerpo y lentamente cerro sus ojos, todo empezó a oscurecerse y las visiones dolorosas lo fueron envolviendo_ creo, que dormiré un poco. ¿Podrías irte?

\- Me iré cuando te duermas_ murmuro Terry. Observo a su abuelo que entraba en un estado de somnolencia para luego aparentemente dormirse_ lo lamento, pero no puedo dejarte.

Apretó más aun su mano fría y la beso con sus labios. Aquel hombre había sido todo para su vida. No recordaba a sus padres, pero si tuviera que catalogar a su abuelo lo pondría en ese puesto tan preciado. Estuvo largo rato mirándolo y sus sueños se volvieron inquietos, pero no se marcho de su lado. Empezó a orar tal y como su tío Sam le había enseñado, pero su propio cuerpo fue vencido por el cansancio y sin esperarlo antes de que el sol tocara la ultima hoja, el se había dormido.

Tuvo un sueño luminoso, en él veía a su abuelo reír, estaba de la mano de varias personas en las que solo pudo reconocer a su tío Sam Los demás eran personas que solamente había visto en fotografías, personas que eran parte de la familia de su abuelo, todos compartían encima de la hierba verde, reian y se divertían. Jamás lo había visto tan calmado como en aquel momento. Él solo era un espectador de aquella bella escena.

-. ¿Y si devolvemos el tiempo?_ pregunto una voz a su lado, pero por algún motivo él no pudo girar su mirada sino que siguió fija en aquella familia.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Para que todos sean felices. Volvemos a reunirlos.

\- ¿Podemos?

\- Si.

\- ¿Y, como?

\- De la manera que tu lo harás_ le susurraron en el oído.

\- Pero…

\- No dudes, ni te desesperes. Tú vas de mi mano. Todo pasa por algo.

Toda la familia seguía riendo y compartiendo. Terry anhelo aquello con todo su corazón.

\- ¿Crees que puedo?

\- ¿Dime hijo, como termina la biblia?_ le preguntaron con una risa encantadora, Terry empezó a pensar y luego sonrió.

\- Con un Amén.

El sueño se rompió bruscamente. Terry despertó sobresaltado y bañado en sudor. El aire era frio y pesado, se escuchaban voces en la habitación que antes no había. Miro a los lados y todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba. Su abuelo aun estaba acostado en la cama con una respiración entrecortada. Se había quedado dormido en una silla a solo unos metros de su abuelo. Se masajeo su cabeza con pesar, le dolía.

Escucho un sonido rápido, como si algo se hubiese deslizado por la estancia. Levanto su mirada nuevamente hasta su abuelo y palideció. Había una persona sentada a la diestra de su abuelo.

\- Hola, Terry_ lo saludo, aquella voz era melodiosa pero con un matiz tan tenebroso que lo hizo temer.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

Aquel ser dejo escapar una risa profunda que congelo los sentidos del muchacho.

\- Así que sabes quién soy, bravo muchacho_ dijo aplaudiéndolo con tanto sarcasmo_ pero si lo sabes, imagino que sabrás porque estoy aquí. Creo que tu abuelo tiene una factura que pagar.

\- ¿Mi abuelo?_ pregunto sorprendido.

El otro se levanto de la cama y se desplazo hasta Terry, no caminaba, ni siquiera podía considerarse que tenía pies. Llevaba una túnica larga y negra que desaparecía ondeándose en la parte inferior. Su rostro era ovalado y hermoso, no había imperfecciones ni un error en su anatomía, unos ojos negros como la noche y el cabello era corto de un tono plata tan llamativo.

\- Va a morir_ le informo al chico sin ninguna consideración_ ¿Qué harás?

Terry se le quedo mirando con fijeza, la sonrisa se le hizo enorme al recién llegado. Los pensamientos de muchacho lo delataron _''cualquier cosa''_ fue la respuesta mental inmediata. Había caído en aquella trampa.

.

.

.

 _Carta de Guillermo para Sam._

 _ **01 de febrero, 1999.**_

A mí adorado hijo Sam, a quien necesito a mi lado. Si bien conoces mi peor secreto, sabes que jamás quise ocasionar daño con mis acciones, ahora necesito tu ayuda.

Terry ha traspasado mi maldición y la ha tomado como suya. No me preguntes como sucedió porque ni yo mismo lo sé, solo desperté una mañana después de tanta lucha con el demonio y mire el cuerpo de mi muchacho totalmente desvanecido en el suelo, pensé que era el cansancio pero al despertar lo he sabido. Mi nieto esta maldito.

No recuerda como sucedió y lo más triste es que no recuerda como llego a mi habitación, solo habla solo y me pide que quite de su mente imágenes que no desea. Me ha contado con lujo de detalles la muerte de Robert. Hijo mío, eso no lo sabía nadie más.

Ha visto las muertes de todas las personas a las que yo les hice daño con mis acciones. Esta enloquecido con tanta visión de dolor, e intento quitarse la vida cortándose las venas pero no ha pasado nada más que una simple cicatriz. Aun no entiende que no morirá por su propia mano.

Ruego que recibas mi carta muy pronto, quiero que vengas a mi lado. Terry no está bien y tiene miedo de sí mismo, la imagen en el espejo lo espanta y me da miedo que los trabajadores de la hacienda me lo tachen de enfermo mental por algo que solo tú y yo entendemos.

No me dejes solo, Sam. Te necesito, necesito que Dios te escuche, porque hace bastante rato que yo deje de comunicarme con él.

Jamás quise que esto sucediera. Ven a nuestro lado.

Tu padre, Guillermo.

.

.

.

 _¡Happy Valentine's Day!_

 _Se supone el amor y la amistad se celebra todos los días, aun asi espero hayan recibido muchos regalitos :D_

 _Asi que llame la atención con la historia buajaja. A partir del próximo llega candy al ataque asi que tranquilas, ella llega para romper esta maldición pero Terry no la podrá fácil, como siempre, malcriado y orgulloso a veces pero asi encanta._

 _ **Agradecimientos a:**_

 _ **Hakuouki**_ _– me encanta ese anime, la historia, los personajes, llore a morir en la segunda temporada, jaja, espero sea por ellos tu firma. Gracias por leer, espero te siga gustando._

 _ **Lore Campos**_ _– te dejo dos capítulos, espero los disfrutes y me cuentes que tal. Gracias por tu tiempo._

 _ **Eli**_ _– se quedo viudo y candy sola, asi que tocara juntarlos pese a la situación tan fea en que se conocieron. Gracias por leer, espero te siga gustando._

 _ **Eva de grand**_ _– gracias por tu opinión, vamos lentamente dándole forma, espero te guste mas a medida que se esclarece todo._

 _ **Blanca G**_ _– si, se lanzo tipo superman, jajaja, ya en el siguiente capitulo te cuento que paso. El abuelo fue el culpable y lo pago lentamente, Terry no pacto pero lo tomo como suyo. Tranquila, habrá romance del bueno. Ahora todo se ve turbio y feo pero poco a poco le dare su toque. Gracias por tu tiempo._

 _ **Amrica Gra**_ _– si, fue Terry quien lo provoco. Claro, sin querer, es algo propio de la maldición. Jajaja creo que te he contado un secreto. Gracias por leer, espero te siga gustando._

 _ **Lilsa Cahz**_ _\- ¡Gracias! Lo siento, pero es que mis clases me mantenían absorbida, todavía sigo en la lucha pero ya tengo un tiempecito para publicar y la idea no dejaba de sonarme en la cabeza. Terry solo esta maldito, tranquila no es nada del otro mundo o tal vez si, jajaja. De verdad, gracias por seguirme en la historia aunque no sea tu genero, espero te siga gustando a medida que vamos avanzando. Un abrazo._

 _ **Triny**_ _\- ¡Volvi! Gracias por leerme, espero esta te guste._

 _ **Alondra**_ _– tranquila, esa maldición se la quitaremos y comerán perdices en ese felices por siempre, te lo prometo._

 _ **Eli ventura**_ _– te cuento que la situación con la cabeza le sucedió a mi hermano, había un accidente en la carretera y el se detuvo para ayudar. Me conto que habían muchos heridos y que esa fue la ultima vez que se detuvo ante un accidente en la via, pues ese dia había una niña que abrazaba una cabeza con desesperación y era la de su mamá. Fue muy traumante para él presenciar aquella escena y no lo culpo, cualquiera con un corazón sentiría tristeza ante algo asi, mientras escribia me acorde de eso y lo coloque, lamento si te hizo sentir mal, se que es una imagen horrible. Gracias por leer, un abrazo._

 _ **Marina W**_ _– unas palabras adecuadas ante mi idea, claro que existe el mal y de que vuelan, vuela. Las personas recurren a los cultos oscuros creyendo que no le cobrara nada el demonio por darle dones que no son buenos, todo lleva factura y lastimosamente aun hay gente que le gustan esas cosas y que evitan una iglesia como si fuera la peste. Terry provoco el accidente sin querer, es parte de su condición. Espero me sigas acompañando en la historia, gracias por tus palabras._

 _ **CGG**_ _– Gracias por leer, un abrazo._

 _._

 _Saludos a las chicas GUEST que espero me dejen sus nombres, gracias a todas en general por su tiempo dedicado para leerme. A las chicas que leen en silencio. Las que me colocaron entre sus favoritos, a mi o a la historia. Las que la siguen y están pendiente de cada publicación. Las que por curiosidad están leyendo, gracias. Espero les siga gustando la idea hasta el final._

 _Procurare robar tiempo para seguirles publicando tan pronto como sea posible, mientras pido paciencia, aunque se que no hay xD_

 _¡Un abrazo!_

 _Su amiga, Ely Andley._


	4. Chapter 4 - Una Enfermera

**Un Grandchester Maldito**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **.**

 **.**

'' _ **Tengo gran tristeza y continuo dolor en mi corazón, Romanos 9:2''**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Carta de Guillermo para Sam_

 _ **Abril, 2002.**_

Mi querido hijo, sé que no te gusta que te llame así pero siempre serás mi hijo. ¿Aun me culpas de lo que ha pasado con Terry? seguro que sí, yo mismo me sigo culpando. Gracias a tus investigaciones y enseñanzas mi muchacho puede controlar la maldición que pende sobre su cabeza, se mantiene tranquilo y es optimista sobre sus días, no sabes cuan feliz soy de verlo vivir con el mismo brío que antes de tener ese sello oscuro sobre su vida.

Se mantiene sobre las llanuras cabalgando, no le tiene miedo a nada. Es generoso con su prójimo, vive regalando todo lo que nos sobra del trabajo, un día de estos llegare a la casa y la conseguiré sin muebles, es broma, me encanta que sea noble de corazón. A veces lo miro por las tardes mientras recoge el ganado, se la pasa riendo con los trabajadores, tiene un humor que los mantiene contentos entre tanto trabajo. De noche el panorama cambia, sino son sueños que lo perturban es el maldito demonio que lo rodea, lo hemos enfrentado muchas noches y parece que regresa solo para entretenerse provocando a mi nieto, pero Sam él es fuerte, mi Terry es valiente.

Extrañamos tenerte con nosotros, se que la iglesia te ha convocado pero espero pronto vuelvas a casa, Terry desea verte, se que tiene muchas cosas que contarte, cosas que no me dirá a mí, eres su confidente y su protector, lo lamento pero es así como te ve. Eres el único que contacta a Dios y él desea que lo hagas pronto, tiene muchas dudas sobre su maldición, dudas que ni yo puedo aclarar.

Tengo un problema que deseo me ilumines, no es sobre mi nieto pero si sobre la familia. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando a mi puerta llego Olivia Leagan, tal vez ni sepas quien es, pero es hija de la tía lucia, hermana de mi madre. Mi tía era tan amarga como la cera de oído, perdona mi comparación tan asquerosa, pero es así. Al verse vieja y con la herencia de sus padres que por cierto mi madre no recibió, aquella mujer se dejo embaucar por un tipo que solo la embarazo y se le consumió la herencia, de allí el nacimiento de Olivia, si me preguntas como sé todo esto, es gracias a mi madre, lastimosamente las hermanas jamás se volvieron a ver aunque sé que no se llevaron bien después de la aparición de mi padre. En fin, esa no es la noticia sino que me ha pedido alojo. Según relata su hijo Parker ha muerto y la esposa se dio a la fuga dejándole a sus dos nietos, una niña llamada Elisa que tiene el pelo color fuego, además de altanera y malcriada; y un niño que se llama Neil, que me carga loco porque llora todo el tiempo.

No pude negarme, hijo. Olivia tiene más de ochenta y esta tan arrugada como una uva pasa, ya sé que dirás que yo también estoy así de viejo pero la diferencia es que yo envejecí bien y tengo dinero, lo lamento soy vanidoso y tengo la edad para permitírmelo. La cuestión es que los he dejado en mi casa, prometí encargarme de sus nietos y los inscribiré en la escuela, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ellos, son familia después de todo.

Me gusta la idea de que Terry tenga primos lejanos con quienes compartir, además de los hijos de James, el hijo de mi hermano Tabo, estos dos son casi contemporáneos. Espero se hagan amigos y Terry logre seguir adelante a pesar de la maldición que por mi culpa a adquirido.

¿Crees que hago mal, hijo? Debo dejar a ir a Terry contigo, sé que me dirás que sí, pero quiero tener el último recuerdo de mi hijo Richard a mi lado. Soy egoísta, pues mis últimos años los quiero al lado de mi nieto, no viviré por siempre Sam, pero espero tener la fuerza suficiente para llegar a los cien años, se que podre. ¡Ay, muchacho! Te quiero aquí a nuestro lado, empecé a rogar a Dios por ti y por Terry, me he hincado sobre el suelo para rogar por ambos, no sé si me habrá escuchado pero me sentí mejor después de hablar con él. Al menos lo he intentado.

Te amo, hijo. Cuida tu camino pues ambos sabemos que no solo rezas frente a una cruz. Seguimos contando los días para verte. Terry te envía una carta que anexare junto a la mía.

.

.

.

 _ **Febrero, 2015.**_

La casa estaba aparentemente arreglada, era cálida y confortable, incluso podía decir que era demasiado cálida. El traje que se había puesto la estaba haciendo transpirar en exceso y ya empezaba a sudar. Estaba asustada de que el delineador se le corriera y quedase como un panda antes de ver a quien la iba a contratar. Necesitaba dar presencia de una profesional, se lo debía a su tío quien la había estado manteniendo todo este tiempo de auto castigo. Se paso la mano por la frente que estaba sudada. ¡Dios mío! Sería que en aquella casa no se daban cuenta que era verano y el sol estaba sumamente templado afuera.

\- Hola_ la saludaron al fin. Un tipo bastante alto llego a su lado para estrechar su mano con fuerza, mientras sonreía con arrepentimiento. Era algo bronceado y con una sonrisa fácil, llevaba un traje a la medida y su cabello era corto_ lamento la tardanza, pero he tenido que atender una llamada de emergencia. Tu tío te ha contado lo que hago, ¿no?

\- Dijo que eras banquero_ respondió ella sin dudar. Aquel soltó una risa por lo bajo.

\- Presidente de un banco, mejor dicho.

Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida ante la noticia.

\- No me dijo eso.

\- Me lo imagine_ murmuro riendo_ mucho gusto, Tom Steven.

\- Candy White, el gusto es mío_ ambos estrecharon sus manos nuevamente, esta vez con complicidad. Momento en que la rubia aprovecho de extender su carpeta_ son mis documentos, allí se encuentra toda mi documentación personal y profesional que me acredita como enfermera y…

\- Tranquila, se sobre tus aptitudes. Me la llevare para hojearla luego_ dijo tomándola. Ella asistió_ pero confió en la palabra de tu tío. Me hablo que necesitabas el trabajo, y yo necesito a alguien que cuide de mi hermano, así que nos va a ambos como anillo al dedo.

Ella solo asistió, pensando que cuando llegara a casa le daría una buena retahíla a su tío por andar ventilando aquella cuestión. Él hombre le hizo una señal con su mano indicándole que tomara asiento, ella rápidamente le hizo caso, una vez cómodos, él comenzó a hablar.

\- Sinceramente necesito mas una niñera que una enfermera_ comento riendo. Candy se contrario rápidamente.

\- ¿El cuidado es sobre un niño?_ pregunto intimidada, los niños no se le daban muy bien.

Le recordaba un episodio de su vida que aun intentaba olvidar.

\- Es un niño de veintiocho años_ dijo Tom sonriendo divertido_ mi hermano es un hombre que a veces se comporta como un niño.

\- ¿Tiene una enfermedad mental?_ Tom tosió demasiado divertido, si incluso se golpeo el pecho para dejar de toser. Candy aun estaba confusa, pero trato de explicarse_ Podría llevarme bien, se cómo manejar esos casos y le aseguro que su hermano estará en buenas manos. Tengo programas educativos que ayudaran a su mente para que se mantenga relajada y se tocar el piano con destreza, la música siempre los mantiene relajados y centrados en la realidad.

Pero tom seguía riéndose a mares y ya hasta se revolcaba encima del sofá. Gracias a Dios no estaban ambos en el mismo porque seguro la sacaría de él con semejante ataque de diversión.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! Hacia tanto que no me reía de esta manera_ exclamo extasiado una vez que se calmo de tanta risa_ veras, mi hermano es un hombre más o menos cuerdo, su único problema es que hace un tiempo tuvo un accidente demasiado grave que lo ha dejado sin visión.

\- ¡Señor Steven! Eso es horrible…habla de que, ¿no puede ver?

Tom cambio su rostro a uno más serio. Candy presto atención, estaba más interesada por su futuro paciente. Aquel hombre intento acomodar la situación que expondría.

\- No, no puede ver absolutamente nada. Sus ojos fueron expuestos a un tipo de acido, fue una experiencia traumarte para todos_ murmuro sin dejar de mirarla_ como entenderá desde un tiempo anda solo en esta casa y yo no puedo estar tan pendiente de su cuidado. Hice lo posible para dejar una estela por toda la casa_ se refería a unos cables por el suelo, los cuales se tocaban con la punta del pie. Era una manera de guía_ él puede desplazarse sin ningún problema gracias a estos, pero sucedió que hace unos días tuvo un pequeño accidente al resbalarse en la ducha, se le enredo la cortina de baño en el cuello y bueno, casi no la cuenta.

\- ¿Le paso algo grave?

\- Una simple escoriación en el cuello, pero nada grave. Mi preocupación es que debo viajar pronto a Londres será un viaje indefinido, las relaciones con el banco me mantienen en constante movimiento desde la muerte de mi padre y no quiero dejarlo solo en ese periodo de tiempo.

\- Entiendo_ dijo asistiendo. Era lógico todo lo que estaba exponiéndole.

\- Por esa razón he decidido ponerla a prueba, necesitare unas semanas de su tiempo, deberá vivir con nosotros, espero ¿no sea una inconveniencia para usted?

\- No, ya me lo esperaba_ murmuro, su tío ya le había comentado como seria aquello, aunque levemente_ incluso he traído un bolso con mi ropa.

Tom aplaudió ante su respuesta.

\- Eso es excelente, señorita White. Entonces empezar mañana mismo, dejare que hoy se familiarice con el sitio, incluso se lo mostrare rápidamente.

\- Candy, por favor_ le dijo con una sonrisa. Tom inmediatamente asistió_ entonces ¿puedo conocer a su hermano?

\- Por supuesto, le aseguro que él no tarda y que…

Un grito y un golpe seco hicieron que ambos se levantaran de sus respectivos asientos. Tom salió rápidamente de la estancia hacia el recibidor, candy lo siguió igual de curiosa. Se quedo hecha piedra cuando observo a un hombre tirado en el suelo con su bolso de color rosa y lleno de ropa entre sus piernas. Lo había dejado allí cuando llego y sin querer estaba en la dirección que el cable de referencia pasaba sobre el suelo. Su cabello era corto y de un tono chocolate, su tez era blanca y la marca roja en el cuello le siguió confirmando quien era.

 _¡Señor, he provocado la caída de un invidente!_ ; pensó asustada.

\- ¡Hermano!_ Exclamo Tom asustado, intentando levantar al castaño que desde el suelo pateaba el bolso de la rubia con molestia_ ¿Qué diablos paso?

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién ha dejado esa mierda en mi camino?

Candy se abochorno ante las palabras del castaño, quien ya era levantado por Tom. En lo que serian sus ojos llevaba una venda blanca que los cubría totalmente, su cabello estaba despeinado y por las arrugas de su frente, candy supo que estaba molesto. Se sonrojo ante semejante desastre.

\- Perdón_ susurro a duras penas.

Los hombres se callaron y Tom empezó reír totalmente divertido.

\- Te meteré mi puño en tu estomago si te sigues riendo_ amenazo el castaño malhumorado. Tom tosió para disimular su diversión_ ¿Quién es?

Candy siguió mirando a la persona que debía cuidar, aquel era alto, unos centímetros más que Tom, y tenía un cuerpo esbelto y bien formado como si practicara algún deporte, los músculos del brazo se le marcaban con la flexión. Llevaba puesto unos cómodos monos oscuros y una camiseta blanca, sus pies estaban descalzos y por los movimientos que hacia estaba rozando con su pie el cable.

\- Es la señorita Candy White, es enfermera.

\- ¿Acaso estás enfermo?

Tom sonrió a Candy. Aquello no sería fácil, su hermano se iba a enfadar, no le había contado que estaba buscando a alguien que lo cuidara.

\- No lo estoy, ella ha venido porque se lo he pedido_ respondió sin dudar, el castaño movió sus labios confuso, pero Tom aclaro dirigiéndose a Candy_ señorita, este es mi hermano Graham Steven. Graham, ella te acompañara mientras estoy fuera.

Sin embargo, el susodicho llamado Graham no contradijo nada, sino que lo ignoro y siguió caminando a su destino el cual era la cocina. Tom suspiro con fastidio al verlo marchar.

\- Lo lamento, es su reacción ante algo que le molesta. No le dije que contrataría a alguien para que se quedara a su lado_ reconoció Tom de forma apenada.

Candy solo asistió, mirando la espalda del castaño que ya cruzaba con tranquilidad hacia lo que sería la cocina. Casi sintió pena por aquel tipo que había sido privado de su visión y que ahora debía ser vigilado como un niño debido a su discapacidad.

\- Tranquilo, créame que lo entiendo. ¿Tiene algún complejo por sus ojos?

\- Lo tiene, no le gusta hablar de eso_ respondió Tom a la vez que aclaraba_ no le gusta hablar sobre él, así que mejor no lo atosigue con preguntas. Es un hombre respetuoso y callado, eso hasta que alguien desea fisgonear sobre su vida.

\- Creo que podre mantenerme neutral sobre eso_ murmuro la rubia, a ella tampoco le gustaba hablar sobre su vida, no después de todo lo que le había pasado.

\- Eso espero. Venga conmigo, le presentare a la cocinera.

Tom tomo el bolso de la rubia quien se sonrojo levemente recordando la caída desafortunada, aquel sonrió con tranquilidad y la guio hasta la cocina. Aquel sitio era sumamente bonito, a ella que personalmente no le gustaba cocinar le parecía que aquella cocina era un sueño, era de cerámica oscura y tenía una cocina de acero inoxidable que te invitaba a cocinar con confianza. Los lavaplatos eran de acero igualmente y en uno de ellos estaba una señora algo mayor lavando una de las vajillas que había sido ensuciada.

En otro extremo estaba Graham sentado con despreocupación sobre la encimera, en su mano estaba un pan tostado con mantequilla, aquel crujió en su boca y dejo caer migas sobre su camisa. Por alguna extraña razón aquella acción le puso la piel de gallina.

\- Muy bien, esta es la señorita Ponny_ señalo Tom a la mujer quien se había dado la vuelta y ya sonreía con amabilidad, aquella seco sus manos antes de acercase_ ella es Candy…

Ambas estrecharon sus manos y casi se dicen algo amable cuando Graham hablo antes.

\- Sera mi niñera, Ponny.

\- ¡Graham!_ exclamo Tom molesto, Candy se había sonrojado nuevamente ante aquel comentario sarcástico_ es una enfermera, ponny. Cuidara a nuestro inválido.

\- Claro, ordena que me mande a la habitación a las ocho para dormir.

\- Por supuesto. Candy, ya lo sabes a las ocho debe estar en su cama_ respondió Tom con burla.

Ella creyó que Graham estaría molesto, pero aquel solo sonrió de medio lado mientras seguía comiendo. Ponny solo suspiro.

\- Ignóralos, preciosa. Siempre se pelean de la manera más tonta. Me da gusto conocerte.

\- Igual, señorita Ponny.

\- Puedes pedirme cualquier cosa que necesites.

\- ¿Por qué yo no puedo pedirte cualquier cosa, ponny?_ se quejo Graham terminando de comerse su pan.

\- No lo mereces, cariño.

\- ¡Ufff!_ exclamo Tom agarrando la parte delantera de su traje, como si le doliera el pecho_ ¡directo en el corazón, Peppa!

\- Cállate, susy oveja.

Candy sin querer empezó a reír ante semejantes apodos, sabía de sobra que programa era debido a su primo de cuatro años que la veía diariamente.

Los hombres dejaron de hablar ante la melodiosa risa que se propagó por la estancia, Tom solo sonrió conforme de que los nervios de candy se hubiesen ido, se notaba tensa desde que había entrado, ahora se veía relajada y tenía el rostro iluminado. La revelación lo golpeo directo en la cabeza, aquella muchacha era muy bonita cuando reía de aquella manera. Desvió su mirada y observo a su hermano quien estaba estático, su tez se había vuelto pálida, después lentamente paso su mano por su cabello corto y por un momento acaricio aquella venda sobre sus ojos, sus dedos temblaban.

\- Hermano_ murmuro Tom acercándose al castaño para tomar su mano en un apretón. Aquel detuvo su temblor y suspiro.

\- Lo siento, algo me ha pasado en mi cabeza y yo…

\- Tranquilo, estas bien.

Candy había dejado de reír y miraba a aquel par que se susurraba cosas que ella no escuchaba. Ponny la animo a sentarse encima de un taburete que rodeaba la barra, una que dividía la cocina.

\- ¿Deseas comer algo?_ pregunto la mujer con dulzura.

Tenía alrededor de sesenta años más o menos, su tez era blanca y sus cabellos ya estaban platinados aunque no en su totalidad, era regordeta y tenía una bonita sonrisa. Sobre el puente de su nariz iban unos lentes con algunos grados de aumento que cubrían unos ojos pequeños y algo oscuros. Era el prototipo de cómo sería la señora Claus, si santa realmente existiera.

\- No, gracias…he comido antes de venir_ respondió con una sonrisa ante tanta amabilidad.

\- Tranquila, Candy. Ponny te servirá lo que desees mientras estas aquí_ le informo Tom quien ya había dejado de susurrarse con su hermano_ tiene un horario desde las seis de la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde.

\- De modo, ¿Qué no vive aquí?

\- No, querida. Tengo mi propia casa a unas cuadras, vivo con mi hermana María y bueno nos tenemos la una a la otra_ contesto ponny con una risita.

\- Te he pedido matrimonio miles de veces y siempre me rechazas_ dijo Graham con una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que hizo sentir mariposas en el estomago a la rubia, aquella sonrisa tenía algo que la inquietaba, era como un maravilloso secreto que deseaba descubrir. Sus labios se veían provocativos y llamativos. Casi se golpea la frente con la barra de la cocina ante semejantes pensamientos inadecuados.

\- No dirías eso si realmente vieras a este saco de años_ murmuro ponny llena de risas.

\- Es hermosa, hermano_ añadió Tom con picardía guiñando uno de sus ojos_ yo que la veo, te puedo decir que tan perfecta es.

Ponny ya se sonrojaba como una colegiala ante semejantes halagos.

\- Lo sé, su comida no miente_ mascullo Terry lleno de complicidad.

\- ¡Aduladores!

Exclamo ponny, y ambos rieron con diversión. El castaño sentado en la encimera, se bajo y sacudió su camisa llena de migas. Candy solo lo miraba con embelesó, aquel estaba tocando las esquinas para orientarse, rápidamente dio dos pasos y se detuvo al encontrar el trayecto del cable que le servía de referencia.

\- ¿Te vas?_ quiso saber Tom.

\- Sí, quiero ducharme.

\- Crees que…_ intento decir Tom, pero fue interrumpido.

\- Tom, no te preocupes.

Lo observaron marcharse y Tom suspiro profundo. Ponny no dijo nada, solo camino fuera de la estancia con plumero en mano. Ambos quedaron solos.

\- Es difícil para él, candy.

\- Créeme, lo se_ respondió ella entendiendo la preocupación de Tom.

\- Quiero que sepas algunas cosas sobre esta casa. Graham vive en la planta superior, allí solo hay dos cuartos, un gimnasio y un estudio. Tu misión será cuidarlo en el día, después de la cena mi hermano sube a su habitación y no bajara hasta el otro día, así que no te preocupes por él. Le gusta estar solo, así que si no te habla mejor no le intentes formar una conversación, a veces puede despertar irritable e intenta pagarlo con quien tenga a la mano_ ella asistió y Tom se volvió aun más serio_ bajo ningún concepto debes vagar por la casa de noche, a pesar de que puedas escuchar ruidos debes mantenerte en tu habitación.

\- ¿Ruidos?

\- Mi hermano tiene pesadillas sobre el accidente que tuvo, puedes escucharlo gritar y quebrar cosas, será normal pues es la única manera de mantenerse al filo…tiene ciertos demonios que aun no lo dejan_ fue la única respuesta que dio Tom, Candy miro la seriedad marcada en su rostro y solo asistió_ las luces de la plata superior siempre están apagadas, así que no te preocupes por prenderlas. Te pido que mantengas vigilado a mi hermano, si ves algo fuera de lo normal debes llamarme, una actitud o enfermedad. Y sobre todo, jamás, jamás le quites la venda sobre sus ojos o se la toques, es demasiado susceptible.

\- ¿Tan mal han quedado sus ojos?

\- Suficiente para no querer mirar.

La respuesta la sorprendió, pero entendió que lo del acido podía ser grave.

\- ¿Y, mi habitación?

\- Esta en esta planta, ven voy a mostrártela_ le sugirió Tom y ella asistió mientras lo seguía.

La habitación estaba cerca de la cocina y era sumamente cómoda, tenia tonos pastel y una gran cama matrimonial en el centro, una mesita de noche con su lámpara y una mesa tipo estudio en una esquina, había varios libros encima. Ella se acerco para ver las portadas y la mayoría eran novelas y revistas sobre herbolaria. Contaba con un baño privado para su comodidad. Además, había un teclado algo usado en una esquina.

\- Tu tío Albert me dijo lo que te gustaba, intente acomodar la habitación a tu gusto. Le teclado es mío, espero te guste pues me has dicho que sabes tocar piano y si bien no es igual, es algo parecido.

\- Gracias, de verdad me gusta.

\- Me alegra. De resto, puedes ver televisor en la sala sin ningún problema.

\- Eso está bien. ¿Puedo recibir visitas?

\- ¿Tienes novio?_ pregunto Tom de pronto, haciéndola sonrojar hasta parecerse a una remolacha.

\- ¡No!_ grito sorprendida, aquel se relajo empezando a reír_ solo que tengo un primo que deseara visitarme, pero es solo familia se llama Stear y prácticamente siempre está a mi lado. Ha vuelto del ejercito solo hace unas semanas y quisiera poder verlo.

Tom reflexiono un poco y luego asistió.

\- Puedes traerlo, pero por favor que ignore los comentarios de mi hermano. Siento que no le gustara gente extraña en casa.

\- Entiendo.

\- Pero puedes salir, tienes los domingos libres. Sé que Graham se las arreglara ese día sin ti_ le informo Tom y ella sonrió estando de acuerdo_ se que sonara loco, pero necesito cuides a mi hermano, quiero que estés cerca y a la vez lejos. ¿Un poco confuso, no?

\- Un poco.

\- Solo…quiero encontrarlo en una pieza al volver de mi viaje.

Ella estuvo tentada a preguntarle porque decía aquello, pero el celular de Tom sonó y este se disculpo para contestar, camino fuera de la habitación mientras iba hablando sobre sitios, ubicaciones y el nombre de una persona que necesitaba ver. Candy se quedo mirando la estancia, creía que entendía un poco el punto de Tom, quien deseaba que velara por la seguridad de su hermano, pero sin llegar a asfixiarlo. Instantes más tardes volvió tom, con una sonrisa de disculpa.

\- Se supone que debo mostrarte las habitaciones, pero ha surgido una emergencia. Puedes revisar todas las habitaciones, merodea por la casa y explora_ le recomendó como un niño travieso_ prometo regresar en la noche.

\- Tranquilo, puedes irte. Le preguntare a Ponny sobre lo que no sepa.

\- Exacto, esa es la actitud.

Candy echo a reír y Tom se fue marchando.

-. Recuérdale a Ponny que quiero simplemente un Sándwich esta noche, conociéndola me preparara un pavo entero para mí solo_ dijo con burla antes de irse.

Ella lo acompaño hasta la puerta, donde lo observo marchar encima de su camioneta Ford Explorer de color blanco. Después miro el frente de aquella casa de dos pisos, era común, con grama verde y un árbol desconocido en el frente, sospechaba que era de naranja por las espinas. Cerró la puerta principal y empezó a divagar por aquella casa.

Tenía un recibidor espacioso donde se veía la escalera que daba al piso superior, una sala de estar en donde estaba el televisor y los muebles, la enorme cocina con el comedor incluido, su habitación, un armario donde se acumulaban cosas de limpieza, el garaje donde estaba otro auto un poco más pequeño cubierto por una manta oscura y polvorienta. El patio era relajante, estaba lleno de arboles que desprendían un olor a madera y menta, era como si un pequeño bosque estuviese en la parte de atrás, habían flores silvestres por todos lados y cerca había una planta de aguacate que estaba llena de esos deliciosos alimentos, sintió la boca hecha agua, ya después los probaría.

Termino por caminar hacia la escalera y algo dudosa, pensó si sería buena idea. A la final recordó que Tom le había dicho que podía explorar, solo se aseguraría de no hacer ruido y de procurar encontrar el cuarto de Graham para evitarlo lo más posible.

El piso superior estaba tranquilo, la primera puerta que reviso era la del gimnasio. Había un saco para golpear, una caminadora, una bicicleta, múltiples pesas que iban de menor a gran tamaño, una barra, y un equipo de sonido; era un cuarto lleno de testosterona. Cerró la puerta y después pudo localizar el estudio pues las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par. Aquel sitio estaba lleno de libros de todas clases, tenía un enorme sofá en el centro junto a una pila de crucigrama y sopas de letras sin terminar. Un tablero de ajedrez estaba en una esquina y el escritorio con una silla confortable en el otro extremo, estaba lleno de papeles que sospechaba serian de Tom. El sitio olía a cigarrillos y no se equivocaba, pues había uno en un cenicero que se estaba terminando de consumir.

\- Así que Graham es un fumador_ susurro con voz queda ante tal descubrimiento.

Aquello sí que sería un problema, pues ella detestaba a los fumadores. Ignoro ese hecho y miro la estantería llena de licores que aun no habían sido destapados, parecía una colección pues iban de colores a sabores distintos, incluso conocía algunos y sabia levemente sus precios, era una pequeña fortuna para quien no tenía nada.

De pronto su ensoñación fue rota, un golpe de vidrios rompiéndose la pusieron alerta. Miro a los lados esperando que no haber sido ella en algún despiste y comprobó que el sonido venia de afuera. Corrió hacia donde se escuchaban una serie de maldiciones y al llegar a la habitación cerrada movió la manilla. Estaba abierta.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?!_ Grito un castaño ante semejante violación a su privacidad.

Candy jamás estuvo preparada para lo que miro. Frente a ella estaba un castaño como Dios lo había enviado al mundo, estaba de espaldas con su paño encima de su cabeza, aquel le cubría el rostro, era como si hubiese estado secando su cabello, la espalda estaba marcada por músculos que ni ella sabía que existían, tenía una enorme cicatriz debajo de su escapula era lo único que manchaba aquel cuerpo perfecto, descendió su mirada a su cintura en donde una trenza de colores estaba rodeando su cuerpo, era de colores vibrantes y llamativos; sin querer sus ojos tomaron otro rumbo específicamente a su retaguardia y a sus muslos. Sintió su respiración fallar.

 _¡Señor, estaba hiperventilando!_

Había una estela de vidrios en el suelo y la mano izquierda del castaño goteaba de sangre, aquello la asusto tanto que olvido la semejante vergüenza del momento. Tenía su rostro sonrojado, casi incendiaba un bosque entero con su cara.

\- ¡Dios mío! ¿Estás bien?_ pregunto preocupada, casi intento acercarse al herido. Después recordó su desnudez y se detuvo.

\- ¡Dios mío! ¿Júrame que no estás viéndome desnudo?

Protesto Graham sin volverse y sin quitarse el paño sobre su cabeza, se había tensado como una cuerda de guitarra, parecía más a un gato callejero.

\- ¡Oh!, ¡Perdón!_ grito la rubia como una desquiciada antes de correr fuera de la habitación y cerrar de un portazo.

Su corazón le latía desenfrenadamente, se tambaleo y termino por apoyarse en la pared para no caer. Había sentido tantas cosas en aquel momento que sentía una vergüenza que la estaba matando. Ahora no sabía cómo iba a mirar a la cara a aquel hombre que aunque no la veía, igual la hacía sentirse extraña. Escucho como la puerta se abría de golpe y casi quiso huir del sitio, pero un paso descubrió su paradero, ¿porque el piso tenía que chillar?

\- Si piensas huir, lo mejor será que no lo hagas_ le hablo el castaño con su dorso aun desnudo y el paño sobre su cintura. La venda estaba sobre sus ojos, aunque torcida como si se hubiese apresurado por colocársela. La mano seguía herida, pero ya no salpicaba sangre_ Tú y yo, tenemos un serio problema.

\- Esc…escucha_ tartamudeo la rubia_ no fue mi intención, escuche el ruido y me preocupe de que algo malo te estuviese ocurriendo, yo…

\- Te lo diré de esta manera, no me gustas_ aquello si le cayó como un balde de agua fría a la rubia, la frialdad de su voz era aterradora hasta cierto extremo_ estarás fuera de esta casa en una semana como máximo, así que mejor no te pongas cómoda. Eres una mujercita sin importancia que mi hermano quiere dejar como mi niñera, cosa que no necesito. Si no estás dispuesta para otro tipo de servicio_ ella se estaba sonrojado nuevamente, sentía que su cara ardía pero esta vez de rabia. Aquel ser la estaba desprestigiando y tratándola como una cualquiera_ créeme que no me servirás. Deberías volver a tu madriguera.

La sugerencia estuvo de más, ella intento morderse la lengua, pero el castaño sonrió con sarcasmo como si disfrutara de su silencio y ella quiso golpearlo, tenía unas ganas enormes de borrarle la sonrisa, pero…había prometido cuidarlo, aun si era un imbécil.

\- ¿Culminaste?_ pregunto con un deje de aburrimiento.

Por la línea recta que formo con sus labios, ella supo que no estaba nada complacido con la bofetada de ignorancia que le había dado. Mentalmente, Candy se sintió genial.

\- ¿Te crees graciosa?_ pregunto un poco crispado.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa que lo tenso, agradecía que escuchara su risa puesto que aquello seria un arma mortal para mantenerlo a raya.

\- No me importa que yo no te guste, deseo lo entiendas_ comenzó a explicarle, la vergüenza había sido remplazada por un grado de molestia_ me encuentro aquí solo porque mi tío era buen amigo de tu padre, además Tom es quien le ha pedido a mi tío este pequeño favor de estar contigo mientras él está viajando.

\- No necesito que…

\- Entiendo. Sé que no necesitas a alguien que te cuide_ le respondió la rubia con molestia_ pero es algo inevitable, solamente estaré para ayudarte. Puedes ignorarme mientras este por aquí.

\- Puedo dejar de verte_ dijo el castaño con sarcasmo.

Candy blanqueo sus ojos, aquel no se las haría fácil.

Ella no estaba para discutir con Graham, tenia mejores cosas que hacer como desempacar y aquel tipo no dejaría su terquedad. Lo miro nuevamente y esta vez detallo una pequeña cicatriz en la frente específicamente en la base del cabello, era inquietante. Golpeándose mentalmente, decidió marcharse antes de empezar a fantasear con el resto del cuerpo visible, que era mucho.

El castaño escucho como sus pies se deslizaban, tanto tiempo en oscuridad le había servido para desarrollar más sus oídos. Aquella tonta mujer lo estaba dejando con la palabra en la boca, mejor aún, lo estaba ignorando en un gran sentido. Algo en su ego le dio un latigazo.

\- Se supone que jamás debes dejar hablando solo a un ciego desamparado_ se burlo con acidez y se sintió complacido al escuchar un bufido de molestia por parte de la mujer.

\- ¡Si puedo, mas aun cuando se comporta como un mocoso!

 _¡Caray!;_ pensó el castaño. _¡Está furiosa!_

Después él soltó una carcajada llena de diversión y desapareció por la puerta de su habitación. Candy solo se quedo sorprendida por haber gritado, se suponía debía conservar el trabajo, no arruinarlo, pero aunque debía molestarse por la carcajada del castaño, se sintió mayormente aliviada de que no se hubiera molestado aun mas. Después suspiro y pensó en cuán difícil seria convivir bajo el mismo techo.

Bajo las escaleras rumbo a su habitación donde desempaco colocando todo en el armario, después fue con Ponny a quien ayudo con lo que sería la limpieza del hogar, sabía que no estaba allí para eso, pero Graham se mantuvo en su habitación. Las horas pasaron rápido y estuvo conversando todo el rato con la cocinera, solo de temas triviales. Cuando casi eran las seis, Ponny decidió hacer la cena. Estaban en la cocina cuando se escucho el fuerte sonido de música Rock.

\- Tranquila, esa es la señal de que el muchacho está golpeando su saco_ explico Ponny mientras terminaba de limpiar la encimera de la cocina.

\- ¿Hace ejercicio con música?

\- Si, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasa allí. Le gustan los deportes, aunque no puede practicarlos.

Candy asistió, entendía que era un riesgo para el hombre, sin su visión todo se volvía más complicado. Ponny estuvo sacando unas rebanadas de pan, las cuales rellenaría para la cena de todos.

-¿Estas casada? Lo digo porque solo mencionaste a tu hermana.

\- Lo estuve, pero de eso hace muchos años. Cuando estuve más vieja, mi hermana vino a hacerme compañía, es una monja sabes, se hace cargo de un orfanato que se ubica a solo dos casas de mi hogar.

\- Que raro que no estés trabajando con ella_ dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

Ponny solo suspiro.

\- Me ofreció trabajo en ese sitio, pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Ya sabes, me gusta esta casa y aprecio mucho a la familia_ respondió risueña.

\- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo en esta casa, Ponny?_ pregunto la rubia con curiosidad.

\- Si, entre cuando Tom era solo un bebé. La señora necesitaba ayuda para su cuidado y yo había perdido mi empleo como ama de llaves en otra casa. Fue perfecto.

\- ¿Y donde está la señora?

Ponny guardo silencio durante unos segundos, candy pensó que era debido a que cortaba unos tomates para los Sándwich que prepararía. La mujer mayor a la final contesto.

\- Vive en otro lado. No le gusta la ciudad.

\- ¡Oh! Pero, ¿supongo que siempre viene a ver a sus hijos?_ pregunto candy de nuevo.

\- Si, a veces. Sin embargo, no es usual verla por aquí_ informo Ponny a la pecosa_ Y dime, ¿Deseas tu pan con verduras?

Candy supo que le había cambiado el tema, pero no le molesto.

\- Tomate solamente, por favor.

Ponny asistió y se lo preparo tal como ella quería. Después de terminar de preparar todo, la anciana se marcho con rapidez. Candy la observo partir y quedo insatisfecha de no poder conseguir la información que deseaba, la cuestión de la madre ausente fue inquietante.

Tomo su plato de comida y se llevo el de Graham también. Ponny le explico que aquel comía en el televisor, era una simple manía que tenia por las tardes. Ella dejo el plato sobre la mesita frente al televisor y apresurada tomo el control mientras se lanzaba sobre el mueble, coloco una de sus películas favoritas. Solo habían pasado unos minutos cuando sintió la presencia de Graham, lo miro sentarse en la esquina del mueble con un rictus sobre sus labios, parecía que le montaría una pataleta pero se mantuvo en silencio.

\- ¿Quieres comer, Graham?

\- ¿Qué es?

Candy sonrió, pues parecía un niño.

\- Sándwich.

\- Bien, ¿está en la cocina?_ pregunto pensando que debía ir hacia allá, pero Candy le extendió el plato, colocándolo entre sus manos. Aquel contacto lo dejo frio, ella había tocado sus manos para dejarle aquella comida, el toque fue suficiente para intranquilizarlo, pero no tanto para ser un malagradecido_ Gracias.

\- De nada_ respondió ella.

Sentía que se sonrojaba nuevamente así que agradecía que el otro no pudiera mirarla. Se concentro en comer y mirar la televisión, mientras el castaño hacia lo mismo. Se sumieron en silencio y solo se escucharon los leves mordiscos dados al pan.

\- ¿Qué están pasando?_ pregunto el hombre mientras seguía comiendo.

\- Tarzan.

\- ¿De qué se trata?_ Candy soltó un sonido de asombro y rápidamente el castaño de intimido_ ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿No sabes quién es Tarzan, el hombre mono?

\- No, ¿es alguien importante?_ pregunto sarcástico. Candy ignoro su tono.

\- Pues cuando eres un niño lo es, ¿Cómo es posible que no sepas quién es? Es una película que fue adaptada en comiquita por Disney y para mi es tan linda.

\- Tal vez porque me la pasaba muy poco frente al televisor.

Aquella respuesta fue increíble para la rubia, ella se había pasado casi media vida frente al televisor, sabía que no era sano pero era un hábito.

\- ¿Qué hacías sino veías televisor?

\- Cabalgar, correr, estar al aire libre_ respondió con burla mientras añadía_ ¿Por qué para ti es tan increíble?, no siempre fui un ciego inútil.

Candy suspiro. Odiaba que se tratara con tanto menosprecio.

\- Perdón, solo que como hijo de un banquero jamás imagine que te la pasaras tanto al aire libre. ¿Dónde hacías eso de cabalgar'?

Graham frunció su ceño y prefirió morder su pan antes de contestarle. Ella tuvo paciencia esperando una respuesta, al final él se digno a cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

\- Dime, ¿Quién es ese Tarzan?

\- Bueno es un niño huérfano_ empezó a contar ella, no quería molestar al castaño que por lo visto intentaba ser civilizado, además él le prestaba atención_ sus padres fueron atacados por un leopardo, estaban en la selva. El asunto es que una gorila lo salvo ella recién había perdido su bebé, se llama kala y se encargo de cuidarlo a pesar de que Kerchak no lo quiere, ese es el líder de los gorilas_ le iba relatando ella con tranquilidad y Graham se mantuvo a la expectativa con cada palabra_ ¿Quieres que te diga lo que va sucediendo en la película?

\- Perderás el sentido en las escenas.

\- Tranquilo, puedo hacerlo. Hacia esto con mi madre cuando ella no podía ver sus novelas favoritas…_ su voz fue apagándose al recordar a su madre, intento cambiar el tono de su voz a uno más alegre, pero el castaño se había dado cuenta del cambio_ En fin, puedo hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué le paso a tu madre?_ pregunto de pronto.

No quería ser un curioso, pero el tono de ella lo había orillado a preguntar.

\- Ella tenía glaucoma, fue perdiendo la visión_ respondió con tristeza_ murió hace un año, estaba deprimida.

El silencio se instalo entre aquellas dos personas durante un rato. El castaño comprendía que aquella muerte había significado mucho para ella, nada menos que su madre. El sentimiento de pérdida seguía instalado en su pecho, era algo que no la soltaría durante una buena temporada, así que decidió cambiar el tema.

\- Entonces, ¿el hombre mono sobrevive? Déjame decirte que detesto las películas donde el protagonista muere.

Candy se rió y siguió contándole sobre la película. Agradecía que no hubiese dicho que lo sentía o que el ambiente se hubiera quedado turbio entre ambos, siempre sucedía cuando contaba lo de su madre, pero aquel hombre no había sentido lastima por ella ni se había congraciado con su pena, él había optado por hacerla reír.

Graham había perdido a tantas personas que decir lo siento no era suficiente, no podía darle el pésame ante su pérdida porque ella no deseaba eso, si ella hubiera pedido algo, estaba seguro que sería tener a su madre de vuelta. Había heridas difíciles de cerrar y unas palabras no eran suficiente bálsamo para el dolor, ella debía aprender a dejar ir aquellas situaciones tristes de su vida, mientras tanto él se sintió acompañado. Hacía mucho que no se sentía así. Hacía demasiado que no estaban a salvo junto a él.

La tarde paso volando con ellos mirando la televisión, ella le relataba toda la historia sin perder detalles y él término recostándose completamente en el mueble, la escuchaba con atención. Terminaron escuchando música y no se supo cómo, pero terminaron comiéndose la cena de Tom.

\- Tendrás problemas si Tom llega y no hay comida_ se burlo el castaño.

\- ¿Por qué solo yo tendré problemas?_ replico candy indignada.

\- Porque no le va a sorprender que yo me haya comido su pan, pero le sorprenderá que tu colaboraras.

Ella se echo a reír junto a él. Después se levanto resuelta.

\- Bien, le hare algo de comer.

Graham soltó un silbido incrédulo.

\- ¿Sabes cocinar?

\- ¡Por supuesto!_ exclamo orgullosa_ no es como si se hacer mucha cosa, pero me las arreglo.

Graham se carcajeo animado, mientras se levantaba de su sitio para seguirla hacia la cocina. Una vez allí se guio hacia el taburete donde tomaría asiento. Escucho el trasteo de la chica y empezó a reír nuevamente.

\- Bien, antes de que acabes la cocina déjame explicarte donde esta cada cosa.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Llevo un tiempo en esta casa para saber donde deja ponny cada cosa_ explico con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Alguna recomendación?

Graham medito durante un rato hasta que asistió.

\- Papas, le encantan. Si mal no recuerdo, creo que hay carne del almuerzo, busca en la nevera y hazle algo_ ante el silencio de la chica, añadió_ no te preocupes, él no es exigente y adorara lo que hagas.

Después de eso candy se puso manos a la obra con la cena para Tom, agradeciendo a su ayudante quien estando ciego sabia muchas cosas que ella ignoraba de aquella casa. Antes de que se hiciera demasiado tarde todo quedo listo, dejaron la comida en el microondas y cada uno se marcho a su respectiva habitación, no sin antes burlarse de la tarde que habían compartido.

\- Avisa si sucede algo, ¿sí?_ pidió ella al verlo caminar hacia las escaleras.

\- Tranquila, todo está bien. Solo voy a dormir_ respondió el castaño con fastidio. Estuvo subiendo las escaleras hasta que se detuvo, sabía que ella lo estaba mirando, no podía evitar la preocupación_ por cierto, un gusto compartir contigo la cena, Candy.

\- Lo mismo digo_ la escucho decir a ella.

\- Nos vemos luego_ dijo tomándole el pelo debido a su ceguera.

Ella solo rió ante su humor negro. Aquella risa lo mantuvo con buen ánimo hasta que llego a su habitación donde todos los demonios lo esperaban. Sería una noche larga.

.

Era muy tarde y estaba agotado, paso por la cocina percatándose de que la habitación de Candy estaba cerrada y con la luz apagada, debía estar descansando. Encontró la cena en el microondas y sin calentarla empezó a comerla con un tenedor, consistía en carne y muchas papas. Sonrió, pues ponny siempre lo había consentido desde pequeño, las papas eran su debilidad y devorarlas su propósito. Camino por la estancia hasta llegar a las escaleras, subió una a una con pereza mientras llevaba su plato a cuestas.

Extrañaba enormemente a su madre, pero aquella se había ido a otro país y de muy mala manera. Recordó la dura discusión que habían tenido hace más de dos años, su madre había estado sumamente molesta por una decisión que él había tomado, después de eso ella se había marchado para vivir en una de las tantas propiedades que poseía su padre. La había visto en navidad, él había tenido que visitarla pues ella no vendría. Se veía aparentemente bien, a pesar de la falta de su esposo estaba rebosante en salud, pero aun mantenía ese carácter endemoniado para llevarle la contraria. Era una mujer fuerte, aunque con un corazón enorme y divertido cuando nada la molestaba.

Llego a su despacho con un deje melancólico. La puerta estaba abierta y una estela de humo salía de aquel sitio. Suspiro profundo antes de entrar.

\- ¿Estas pensando en tu mamá, cierto?_ le preguntaron desde el asiento de su escritorio.

Tom sonrió sin querer mientras se acercaba y tomaba asiento al lado del castaño para seguir comiendo.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Dejas de comer con ánimo cuando piensas en ella. ¿Por qué no vas con ella?

Pregunto un castaño haciendo aros con el humo que salía de su boca, después lo miro con tranquilidad. Tenía unos ojos profundos e iguales a un zafiro.

\- Sabes por qué, necesitamos encontrarlo y tengo pistas exactas que nos ayudaran.

\- No hagas esto por mí, Tom_ susurro el castaño con una sonrisa avergonzada_ ambos sabemos que soy una persona maldita y eso nunca cambiara. Incluso él me abandono aun cuando me juro que regresaría.

Tom negó con su cabeza y dejo a un lado aquel plato que aun no estaba vacío. Estiro su mano y el otro hombre la estrecho con cariño. Ambos se miraron fijamente e incluso sonrieron.

\- Yo jamás te abandonare, decidí ayudarte. Sé que Dios te cruzo en mi camino por algo y descubriremos la razón, nosotros…juntos, hermano_ Sus manos se apretaron y el castaño hizo una leve mueca de dolor, Tom bajo su mirada y a pesar de la tenue luz observo los cortes en su mano_ ¿Qué te ha pasado?

\- Problemas_ fue la única respuesta que dio, soltó sus manos y froto sus ojos con cansancio_ nuevamente estoy soñando.

Tom suspiro molesto, aquello no le gustaba.

\- ¿Recuerdos?

\- No, jamás había visto estas imágenes_ murmuro con tristeza_ existe una mujer que desea hablar conmigo, pero siempre me despierto cuando ella intenta hablar. Esta una maldita oscuridad que me atrapa hasta que me asfixia. ¡Rayos!

\- Vamos, deja de presionarte_ pidió Tom al verlo sacudir su cabello con sus manos_ solo debes tener paciencia, todo llegara a tu mente.

\- Lo dudo, es como si me diera amnesia cada vez que despierto, solo recuerdo algunos detalles. No sé qué hacer_ confeso con tristeza.

\- Lo resolveremos_ prometió Tom_ lamento lo de la enfermera.

El castaño sonrió sin querer.

\- Es un riesgo tenerla aquí, no puedo controlarme en ocasiones y me da miedo que me mire sin la venda_ le mascullo volviendo a la seriedad_ devuélvela a su casa, Tom.

\- No puedo, su tío me ha pedido el trabajo. Ella lo necesita, está sola en este mundo y no sabe qué hacer con su vida, no puedo dejarla sin nada.

\- Tiene un carácter dulce pero no está preparada para vivir bajo este techo, créeme Tom, deja que se regrese.

Tom se mantuvo serio y negó con su cabeza. Sabía que el otro podía hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero no sobre aquella mujer, no cuando ella seria quien lo mantuviera vivo.

\- No lo hare.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Tom! ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Porque estoy harto de que intentes matarte!_ le grito indignado_ no mas estupideces, sabes tan bien como yo que nada te pasara si lo intentas. Deja de hacerte daño.

\- ¡Es mi maldita vida!_ exclamo el castaño molesto.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda, Terry! No seguirás con este juego, se supone intentamos acabar tu maldición y tu intentas tentar al demonio más de lo que has hecho_ el castaño bajo su mirada sabiendo que era cierto_ ¡No me bajes la cabeza! ¡Mírame cuando te hablo, estúpido! Quiero que vivas, quiero que consigas la paz que necesitas, pero sino pretendes poner de tu parte me voy a lanzar de un puente y me voy a matar para que quede en tu maldita conciencia.

Terry parpadeo sorprendido, luego se molesto demasiado con Tom, a la final termino rindiéndose y suspiro cansado.

\- Dejare de intentarlo_ prometió en un susurro. Tom lo miro arqueando su ceja_ ¡Bien! No lo hare mas, te lo prometo.

\- Eso me gusta, ahora bien volviendo al tema de Candy, se quedara por el tiempo que yo me mantenga fuera. Jamás dejes que te mire, lo sabes_ Terry asistió derrotado_ tendremos el detalle que Ponny tomara vacaciones, así que creo tendré que contratar otra persona para que les haga comida y…

\- La enfermera sabe cocinar, nos arreglaremos. No quiero más gente aquí.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Me lo ha dicho_ respondió esquivando la pregunta, mientras miraba el plato de Tom a medio terminar_ ¿Cuánto te tardaras?

\- No lo sé, pero espero que sea antes de semana santa.

\- Esto se volverá un caos_ le hizo saber Terry con su rostro sombrío_ ya empezaron a llegar las visitas indeseadas,

\- ¿Cómo te encontraron?

\- Olvidas que tengo un maldito faro en la frente, los atraigo como imanes. Ahora además de evitar que la muchacha corra algún riesgo conmigo, debo evitar que sea dañada por otros…que emoción_ completo sarcástico.

Tom suspiro, aquella situación se tornaba más complicada que antes. Después se levanto de su sitio y camino hacia la salida, no sin antes mirar a Terry quien ya se llevaba otro cigarrillo a la boca.

\- Saldremos de esto.

\- Eso espero, aunque permíteme ser receloso de la situación_ mascullo el castaño dándole una calada a su vicio. Tom asistió e iba saliendo de la biblioteca cuando lo llamo_ Tom.

\- ¿Qué?_ pregunto deteniéndose.

\- ¿De verdad te lanzarías de un puente?

Tom sonrió enorme, mientras negaba con su cabeza.

\- Adoro demasiado mi vida para cometer semejante idiotez_ le informo ante la mirada resentida de su compañero_ eres un tonto por pensarlo.

\- ¡Manipulador!

\- También te quiero_ contesto riendo mientras se marchaba del lugar.

Al final, Terry termino riendo mientras por dentro sabia que adoraba a aquel tonto que tanto le había ayudado. Recordaba que tom había llegado en el momento que más lo necesito, había sido enviado del cielo, lo sabía, pero no lograba entender cuál era su misión. Por lo pronto se alegraba de que fuera el único inmune a la maldición de sus ojos, unos que mantendría oculto para no causar daño. La oscuridad era su compañera incluso en el día, solo en momentos como aquel se permitía mirar su alrededor, pero los recuerdos siempre llegaban como un vendaval para recordarle quien era y a quien le había hecho daño. Los gritos de muerte se mantenían en sus oídos.

.

.

.

 _¡Holaaa! Lamentando la tardanza pero estaba en temporada de exámenes finales, ahora por fin los he terminado y estoy libre como el viento, jajaja. Escribí el capitulo en tiempo record y se los subí lo más rápido posible, no sin antes repasarlo para evitar detalles que no eran. Estoy en proceso con el otro para traérselo pronto, aprovechare al máximo este tiempo de libertad antes de volver a clases._

 _¿Cómo están? Espero se encuentren bien, disfrutando de la vida._

 _Eli – Marina W – Blanca G – Becky7024 – Amrica Gra – Lilsa Cahz – CANDY GRANCHESTER – Alondra – CONNY DE G – lore campos – CGG._

 _Gracias por sus palabras y por darle una oportunidad a la historia. Me encanto las ovaciones sobre la buena participación de Susana en mi fic, ¡Por Dios! Se volvió mas famosa que los protagonistas jajaja, ya sabia yo que las atraparía ese papel digno de la actriz._

 _En fin, vamos dándole forma al fic. Publicare esta semana Dios mediante, vere si traigo dos, espero pueda hacerlo._

 _Un abrazo enorme._

 _Su amiga, Ely Andley._


	5. Chapter 5 - Un Visitante

**Un Grandchester Maldito**

 **Capitulo 4**

 **.**

 **.**

'' _ **! Oh, lleno de todo engaño y de toda maldad, hijo del diablo, enemigo de toda justicia! ¿No cesarás de trastornar los caminos rectos del señor? ''**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Carta de Sam para Guillermo._

 _ **Julio, 2002.**_

Padre, a pesar de lo que piensas siempre te considerare como tal. No solo me diste la vida sino que me enseñaste valores que hoy en día me siguen guiando por el camino del bien, tú los fallaste por desesperación pero no soy nadie para juzgarte, no apruebo tus métodos y jamás los aprobare pero eso jamás significara que no te quiero.

Me alegra saber que Terry se mantiene activo en su vida, me ha contado con lujo de detalles sobre la llegada de los ''nuevos primos'' como él los califica, específicamente me ha contado sobre una niña que es muy altanera y malcriada, que no te extrañe que le guste, se que podrás excusas pero déjalo vivir en esos vastos terrenos, no lo encierres en una jaula pues debe aprender poco a poco. Supe de su último encuentro con el demonio, he pedido a Dios por ambos, se que los protegerá contra todo mal pues su misericordia es grande y su amor infinito.

Si quieres mi opinión sobre lo que has decidido hacer con esa Tía Olivia, solo puedo decirte que pises con cuidado, lo que me dijiste me levanto una intriga. ¿Por qué volvió justamente en este tiempo?, ¿Por qué nunca enviaron una carta? Temo decirte que tu dinero atrae a todos como la miel a las abejas y no me sorprendería si esa es la causa. Ayúdalos, pero no los acostumbres a algo que no es suyo. Protege a Terry pero no lo asfixies, es bueno que comparta con ellos.

Espero terminar pronto para regresar, me gusta las noches junto a los seres que más amo. Me imagino sobre el tejado con ustedes a mi lado y con una buena taza de leche caliente mientras nos cuentas historias de la abuela, de mamá, incluso de mis hermanos. Añoro con cada célula esos días.

No desfallezcas, papá. Sé que Dios tiene grandes planes para los tres. Soñé con Terry y su futuro, estoy más tranquilo se que llegara alguien para ayudarlo, pero deberán enfrentar el dolor antes de encontrarse. Vendrá un ángel de cabellos dorados para salvar a nuestro muchacho, mientras tú y yo lo protegeremos. Son promesas dadas por el creador, jamás dudemos.

Los quiero. Sam

 _ **.**_

 _ **Una semana después.**_

 _Trepaba con más tranquilidad, se cruzaba entre las ramas intentando alcanzar a su primo, aquel tonto reía mientras se burlaba de él. Tenía el cabello largo, sumamente suave y era de un tono rubio igual a los rayos de sol, su rostro era largo y tenía una bonita sonrisa pintada sobre sus labios, lo que más llamaba la atención era sus ojos color zafiro iguales a los de él, pero con motitas mas azuladas en el fondo, no tan oscuras y penetrantes como suyas. Aquel se carcajeaba mientras subía mucho más rápido, estaba casi llegando a las ramas más flacas, y su compañero sintió miedo, así que le grito que parara. Haciendo caso se detuvo._

 _Miro a los lados y soltó otra risa, lo veía cansado de tanto subir. Terry miro hacia abajo y sintió un leve vértigo, estaban en la parte alta de aquel árbol verde. Poseía aproximadamente treinta metros, tenía diversas ramas de distinto grosor, las hojas eran verdes y tomaban una forma helicoidal, producían unas florecillas blancas o verdes, muy fragantes. Estaban en temporada así que estaba llena de frutos, aquellos se agrupaban en racimos, eran dulces y estaban cubiertos por una cascara de color verde, eran una especie de melocotones que ellos disfrutaban recoger. El árbol estaba en un espacio solitario de llanura, era parte de los terrenos de su abuelo y no era por exagerar pero tenía años en aquel sitio._

 _\- ¡Bajen!, ¡El viejo nos va a castigar!_ escucho Terry gritar en la parte de abajo._

 _\- ¡Cobarde!_ le grito su primo John con burla. Terry no quería ser mal tercio pero a él tampoco le gustaba subir tanto_ ¡tu solo recoge, mocos!_

 _\- ¡Te acusare con mi abuela que me estás diciendo mocos!_ grito el muchacho de quince, quien refunfuñando iba recogiendo los racimos que John lanzaba. Terry solo sonrió._

 _\- Vamos, cascarrabias_ animo John a su primo_ empieza con la rama de tu derecha._

 _\- No me mandes, Johnny_ ese era el diminutivo que Terry utilizaba para llamar a su primo._

 _Movió sus manos para aferrarse con fuerza a la rama y cuando se hallo seguro se fue sentando, estiro su mano para agarrar uno de los racimos y desprenderlo. Lo dejo caer al vacío donde Neil recogía los frutos guardándolos en su camisa, uno de ellos se soltó del ramo y le dio por la cabeza al muchacho moreno quien gimoteo molesto. Terry solo sonrió con burla mientras escuchaba la carcajada de su primo._

 _\- Diste en el clavo, Terry_ dijo riendo su primo, mientras casi arriba del castaño desprendía racimos, estaba agachado encima de una rama_ sabes, espero que puedas perdonar a Harry, él no quiso decir lo que dijo, ambos apreciamos al tío Guille y sé que mi abuelo no murió por su culpa. A pesar de lo que diga la abuela y papá, se que el abuelo murió por un accidente con tu tío Mark_ reflexiono el rubio, luego miro a su primo reflejando sus zafiros_ somos familia, quiero que sigamos juntos._

 _\- ¿Paso algo?_ intuyo Terry ante su discurso._

 _\- Me van a mandar a California, quieren que estudie lejos._

 _\- Te están alejando de mi_ murmuro el castaño quien estando a solo unos metros de su primo lo sintió lejos. Johnny soltó una maldición_ no nos engañemos, nadie quiere a mi abuelo y mucho menos a mí, todos nos señalan diciendo que estamos malditos y sabes que…_ le informo mirándolo_ es cierto. Haces bien alejándote de aquí, Johnny. No mires hacia atrás nunca, corre lejos de Lakewood mientras puedas._

 _Johnny lo miro con tanta intensidad que Terry termino bajando su mirada. Después escucho como aquel bajaba por la parte gruesa de la rama apoyando sus pies con fuerza. Termino sentado al lado de su primo, se quedaron silenciosos escuchando levemente los gritos de neil pidiéndoles que lanzaran mas racimos, aquel condenado era cobarde para subir pero exigente como nadie. Terry sintió como su primo colocaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, después suspiro._

 _\- Iré a estudiar, pero cuando me gradué y tenga dinero volveré por ti, mientras espero que no mates a mi hermano Harry, con el golpe que le diste hoy tuvo más que suficiente eso que es un año mayor que yo así que felicidades_ Terry no pudo evitar reírse, su primo intentaba animarlo, aquel tenia veinte años y Terry solo dieciocho_ promete que no te irás hasta que regrese._

 _\- ¿A dónde voy a ir?_ preguntó sarcástico._

 _\- Cierto, tu abuelo no te deja salir lejos del pueblo._

 _Ambos suspiraron lamentándose de sus destinos. Luego su primo levanto su cabeza más animado._

 _\- ¡A la mierda todos!_ exclamo entusiasmado, mientras su cabello se movía por la brisa fuerte que empezó a soplar. Desde allí veían el atardecer donde ya el firmamento se teñía de naranja, pronto anochecería_ tú y yo seguiremos juntos, somos primos y eres mi mejor amigo._

 _Terry se sonrió, su primo siempre tuvo esa cualidad, era muy sincero y expresivo. Se sintió bien después de escuchar aquella afirmación y dejo de lado todas sus preocupaciones._

 _\- Vamos a casa_ le pidió con tranquilidad y Johnny asistió._

 _\- Deja baje un racimo mas y nos vamos_ prometió._

 _El castaño lo miro escalar y negando con su cabeza emprendió su descenso. Lo hizo lentamente, mirando por donde pisaba, en ocasiones aquel árbol era traicionero y sus pies resbalaban sobre la superficie que no era tan rugosa como los otros árboles viejos. Llevaba su cabeza hacia abajo cuando escucho un crujido que hizo que su mirada subiera. Miro a su primo quien dé pie sobre una rama jalaba un racimo, al desprenderlo la rama crujió por su peso y Terry asustado intento llamar su atención._

 _\- ¡John!_ lo grito._

 _Su primo lo miro y luego miro la rama donde estaba de pie. Todo sucedió más rápido de lo calculado, la rama se fue rompiendo y su primo se tambaleo intentando agarrar la rama que tenia sobre su cabeza. Sus manos resbalaron ante su intento y fue cayendo sobre el abismo. Terry lo miro descender y con un impulso se balanceo sobre una rama, cruzando sus piernas sobre ella estiro sus manos, el cuerpo de su primo descendió con velocidad y sintió el impacto al intentar tomarlo con sus brazos. Saco fuerzas de donde no tenía y lo agarro por su tórax, se deslizo pero lo apretó aun más. El cuerpo de John era mas formado que el suyo por lo tanto pesaba un poco mas. Su primo mascullo una maldición mientras se agarraba del brazo de su primo. Ambos se balancearon y Terry temió que sus piernas se soltaran, sabia de sobra que la caída sería fatal._

 _\- ¡No me sueltes!_ pidió John asustado, tanto que su voz chillo_ ¡la rama era segura, no sé qué paso!_

 _\- Tonto_ mascullo Terry mientras sentía que la sangre subía a su cabeza, la posición era incomoda. Sus brazos empezaron a doler_ intenta aferrarte, mira donde podemos sostenernos._

 _John asistió, aun tembloroso intento mirar el rostro de su primo. Terry estaba preocupado, no lo dejaría caer, eso no lo consideraba, antes caería con él. Sintió un jadeo de sorpresa y fijo sus ojos en su primo quien en vez de buscar una salida lo miraban a él. Frunció su ceño._

 _\- Terry_ susurro impresionado_ tus ojos._

 _El castaño contuvo la respiración, se asusto de gran manera e intento pestañear con fuerza. Sabía lo que le estaba pasando, su tío se lo había explicado muchas veces, su abuelo se lo había descrito más aun. El calor abrasante recorrió su columna vertebral, dejando a su vez una estela quemante que envolvió todo su ser. Sentía su cabeza latir así como el desenfreno de su corazón. Aquello estaba mal, demasiado mal. Su primo no dejaba de mirarlo y no pudo seguir siendo fuerte. Empezó a llorar como un niño, a pesar de contar con dieciocho años, su primo jadeo asustado._

 _\- No llores, no hay motivo_ le dijo intentando calmarlo. Ambos seguían en la misma posición peligrosa. Las lágrimas mojaron el rostro del rubio quien seguía impresionado por la actitud de su primo, jamás lo había visto llorar y habían compartido momentos verdaderamente dolorosos_ ¿Por qué lloras? Saldremos de esto._

 _\- Mis ojos_ explico el castaño devastado_ no deberías verlos._

 _\- No es primera vez que veo ese color violeta_ intento decir despreocupado_ cuando peleaste con Harry tuviste ese tono, intentaste huir pero creía que era por evitar, se que estabas furioso. ¿Cómo haces eso?_

 _La pelea con su primo Harry había sido hace tan solo unas horas, aquello lo debilito aun mas. Terry sollozo, su primo se quedo petrificado ante su estado. Los ojos eran de color violeta intenso, la primera vez que los había visto había sentido miedo, pero no lo demostró, Terry estaba furioso y lo apartaba de su lado, pensó que luego le preguntaría por sus ojos. De pronto sintió como era jalado, su primo grito asustado._

 _\- ¡No!_

 _\- Terry, ¿Qué rayos pasa?_

 _\- Agárrame_ mascullo con temor._

 _Terry sabía lo que estaba mirando, había una gran sombra oscura que sostenía a John por sus pies, escuchaba unas risas estridentes, gritos agónicos y desesperados. Sabía que la maldición estaba cobrando la vida de John, sus ojos eran la puerta de entrada para encontrar la muerte y su primo los había visto en su fase más vulnerable. Lo apretaba con fuerza, pero ya sus piernas cedían en el agarre, su primo estaba siendo desprendido de sus brazos, intentaba agarrarlo a su vez pero la sombra seguía jugando como si fuese un gato con un par de ratones. Iba a morir, Terry lo sabía y de sus ojos seguían cayendo lágrimas. Quería hacer algo, pero no podía. Estaba solo._

 _\- Algo pasa_ le dijo su primo asustado_ tus piernas no aguantaran mucho. ¡Mierda, Terry! vas a tener que soltarme._

 _\- Nos vamos los dos, idiota. ¡No te soltare!_

 _\- Te dije que debías comer más para ser más fuerte_ comento con burla. Terry no podía creer que estaba bromeando en aquel momento_ ¡rayos! Si caigo a lo mejor solo me rompo una pierna._

 _Lo había dicho sonriendo, pero ambos sabían que semejante caída no lo dejaría vivo. Se escuchaba a lo lejos los gritos desesperados de Neil, quien los miraba en aquella posición peligrosa. Un minuto después, John fue arrebatado de los brazos de Terry. Fue cayendo por el vacio, rompiendo varias ramas con su cuerpo. Se escucho el gemido doloroso y el golpe seco sobre la tierra. Terry había mirado aquella transición, aun estaba agarrado con sus piernas, su corazón estaba destrozado, había perdido una parte fundamental de su vida. John era la única persona más cercana a su vida, y la había perdido. Así lo confirmo el charco de sangre que rápidamente se formo bajo el muchacho._

 _Terry podía vivir, solo debía volver su cuerpo y bajar de aquel árbol de donde colgaba, pero mirar aquella escena lo hizo deprimirse. Soltó sus piernas y dejo que su cuerpo cayera, una o dos ramas las sintió sobre su brazo y cabeza. Después miro el polvo que levanto al impactar el suelo, no sentía dolor, no tanto como el que tenía en su corazón. Había caído a solo dos metros de su primo, quien convulsionaba ahogado por la sangre. Levanto su mirada hacia Neil, quien pálido lo miraba horrorizado, casi quiso gritarle que buscara ayuda para John pero pronto su vista se oscureció, veía puntos brillantes a los lados y poco a poco se fue sumiendo en la inconsciencia. Lo último que escucho fueron los pasos de Neil, quien había corrido despavorido para conseguir ayuda. El olor a sangre impregno su nariz y las risas tenebrosas seguían resonando en su cabeza._

\- ¡Terry, despierta!

Sintió aquel grito en su delirio, después estaba siendo remecido con violencia. Abrió sus ojos totalmente desorientado, no podía enfocar su vista, solo veía una sombra oscura sobre su cuerpo. Se removió asustado y lanzo lejos al ser que intentaba despertarlo. Escucho un jadeo doloroso y una maldición.

\- ¡Mierda!_ exclamo al ver a Tom sobre el suelo, corrió a ayudarlo.

Aquel había escuchado como Terry estaba teniendo pesadillas, los gritos llegaban a su cuarto así que corrió para intentar despertarlo. Lo había zarandeado muchas veces, pero no volvía en sí. Después de gritarlo y casi bofetearlo, había abierto sus ojos. El color violeta le dio la bienvenida así como un empujón que lo lanzo lejos de la cama.

\- La próxima vez te caeré a golpes de una vez_ refunfuño Tom, quien ya era levantado. Aquel masajeo su retaguardia con pesadez_ me preocupo que Candy te escuchara. Le dije que no subiera de noche pero tiene una vena protectora que capaz se apareciera por aquí.

Terry asistió, terminaron sentándose en la cama. Masajeo sus ojos con cansancio, sabía que había tenido una transición a su pasado y como siempre pasaba, sus ojos estaban activados con su maldición. Tom termino por acostarse en la cama mientras lo miraba, Terry sabia que esperaba le contara lo que había visto.

\- He soñado con Johnny, sobre el día que murió_ susurro desanimado. Tom sabia sobre esa parte de su vida_ debí morir aquel día, estábamos a muchos metros de distancia.

\- Estabas en un tercer piso el día que se cruzaron nuestros caminos_ le recordó su compañero_ no quiere dejar que mueras, pero destruirá todo lo que te rodea. ¿Había algo nuevo en tus imágenes?

\- No, es lo mismo de siempre. La caída de John, mi decisión al lanzarme detrás de él, ver su cuerpo ensangrentado y la cara impresionada del tonto de Neil, bueno el horror en su cara.

Tom asistió pensativo. Los sueños eran mucho más seguidos, quería creer que podían encontrar la salida para su maldición en cada uno de ellos, pero eran solo recuerdos dolorosos.

\- ¿Qué paso después de aquel día?

Terry recordó como había despertado en un hospital, su abuelo estaba a su lado sosteniendo su mano. No le había pasado nada, solo una simple cicatriz en la base de su cabello, su abuelo le había dicho que se habían asustado puesto que había quedado perdida la conciencia. La abertura en su cabeza había sido grande y la cantidad de sangre que había perdido fue fundamental para el momento. Luego fue informado que John había muerto, la causa fueron las fracturas en ambas piernas ya que una de ellas perforo su arteria inferior, una situación como aquella no tenia un buen pronostico asi que el muchacho murió en el sitio.

\- Su madre me culpo de la muerte de John_ dijo con amargura_ no podía negarme a esa realidad. Cuando murió mi tio Tabo ella había culpado a mi abuelo y después con mi primo ella hizo lo mismo conmigo. Todos me dieron la espalda, en el pueblo me tenían miedo y me ignoraba en la escuela, hasta mi maestra me temia. Nadie me queria mirar y mucho menos acercarse.

\- Maldita vieja_ mascullo Tom molesto_ ¿Por qué tu abuelo no cayo esas habladurías?

\- Porque el dinero no compra los señalamientos de los demás, él lo intento_ le informo con una sonrisa triste. Recordar aquellos días fue duro, había perdido a su mejor amigo y la culpa pesaba sobre su cabeza_ existían personas mayores en el pueblo que no me trataban mal ya que tenían negocios con mi abuelo, pero yo sentía su mirada sobre mi, ellos me evaluaba considerando si yo seria una persona con un demonio dentro. Incluso el padre de la iglesia se hacia la cruz al pasar a mi lado_ Terry se dejo caer sobre la cama, justamente al lado de Tom quien escuchaba con pesar aquel episodio de su vida_ en casa todo fue un infierno después de eso.

\- ¿Por qué?_ pregunto el otro interesado.

Terry suspiro antes de masajear sus ojos. Tom observo como aquellos habían vuelto a ser de color zafiro. Agradeció que su color hubiese vuelto.

\- La señora Olivia intento apartar a sus nietos de mi lado.

Tom recordó a aquella mujer que había sido acogida en el hogar de Terry. también recordó a sus nietos, sobre todo a la que había sido esposa del castaño. No la había conocido, pero con todo lo que aquel le había contado, sabia que era una mala persona, alguien con quien jamás desearía cruzarse, aunque hacia un par de años que estaba muerta.

\- Neil y Eliza_ Terry asistió.

\- Mi abuelo no lo permitió, aunque he de confesar que a eliza poco le importaba mi presencia y Neil me huia como si el diablo lo persiguiera.

\- Te tenia miedo.

\- Oh si, me tenia pavor. Después de la muerte de John aquel pobre diablo jamás estaba cerca, lo justifique con el trauma que había vivido. Eliza siempre me dijo que su hermano era una gallina y que se ponía blanco como un papel cuando me veia entrar a la misma habitación donde se encontraba él. A veces me daba risa su comportamiento_ revelo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Crees que halla sido por ver esa muerte?_ Terry asistió. Aquello era como obvio para él, neil siempre había sido malcriado y pedante, después de ver aquello se había convertido en un ser silencioso y asustado_ ¿Intentaste hablar con él?

\- Solo una vez, antes de casarme con Eliza. Era su hermano varon y no tenían padre, quise pedirle la mano de su hermana. Se lo pedi con tranquilidad recuerdo que Eliza iba de mi brazo, pero él se negó y desapareció de la estancia_ Terry recordó como eliza había salido corriendo detrás de su hermano y ambos habían discutido acaloradamente. Siempre se mantuvo alejado, era algo familiar. Después eliza regreso y lo disculpo, no se sentía bien fue la alegación de la pelirroja, pero Neil no fue visto después de aquel día. Lo último que supo era que se había ido del país en una excursión_ total que nos casamos aun cuando no me dio su aceptación.

\- Terry, puedo preguntarte… ¿Por qué con ella?

El castaño miro el techo sin saber cómo responder. Se había dejado encandilar por aquella pelirroja, ella fue la única que estuvo a su lado cuando todos lo alejaron, era altanera y grosera en ocasiones pero eso poco le importo. Ella al principio lo ignoraba, pero luego se intereso en él y solo bastaron unos días para que le dijese que estaba enamorada, siendo muchacho aquella declaración le supo a gloria. Ella había sido encantadora y a él le gusto que alguien lo tomara en cuenta. La pesadilla vino después y siempre se justifico con el hecho de que estaban jóvenes cuando habían contraído matrimonio, ambos tenían veintidós años y Eliza había aspirado vivir como reina viajando por todo el mundo, gastando a manos llenas. Él la había consentido, su abuela había muerto en esos días y no quería verla deprimida, pero eliza fue convirtiéndose en una mujer insoportable, intentaba sacarlo de sus casillas casi todo el tiempo, le lanzaba cosas y lo abofeteaba cada vez que podía. Jamás había tenido tanta fuerza de voluntad como en aquellos días, siempre se mantuvo tranquilo y eso explotaba el genio de su esposa. Jamás le había contado sobre su maldición, no porque no confiara en ella, sino que tenía miedo de que lo alejara, llego a una etapa que ella fue alejándolo lentamente y después de un tirón, eso le había dolido.

Nunca pensó que ella sería una mujer cruel hasta el día que intento quemarlo cuando estaba dormido. La noche anterior habían discutido, ella quería ir de fiesta y él no lo permitió. Sabía que estaba embarazada, lo que no sabía a ciencia cierta si seria suyo, pero eso no le importo. Comprendió que el alcohol que ingería le haría daño al niño, así que se lo prohibió. Había cerrado la habitación con seguro y término escondiendo la llave con agilidad, ella no había salido aquella noche, pero se mantuvo serena y no monto una de sus clásicas escenas. Cuando comprobó que ella dormía, se fue dejando vencer por el cansancio, estaba en la cúspide de su sueño cuando sintió un calor arrasador en su cuerpo, se despertó sobresaltado temiendo entrar en otra pesadilla, pero se encontró con el rostro malévolo de eliza quien tenía en sus manos un atizador que había enrojecido con las llamas de la chimenea y aquella pensaba marcarle el abdomen. Recordó el dolor lacerante al tomar aquel pedazo de metal, lo había lanzado lejos y la mano derecha había quedado sin piel debido al calor. Ella había reído llena de frustración pues no quería simplemente quemar su mano. Después de eso intento proteger al bebé de la crueldad y la locura de su madre, lastimosamente no pudo hacerlo. Él mismo, llevo a ambos a la muerte.

\- Terry_ lo llamo Tom moviéndolo por el hombro, el castaño despertó de sus recuerdos_ Te has quedado perdido.

\- Lo siento. No sé como contestar tu pregunta, Tom.

Aquel asistió y ambos quedaron en silencio. Estaba acostado mirando el techo con tranquilidad. Faltaban algunas horas para que amaneciera.

\- Tom.

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Candy, ¿Cómo es?

Tom sonrió con burla y su primo golpeo su pierna con la suya. Empezó a reír pero le dijo lo que deseaba saber.

\- Es rubia, con los ojos verdes y tiene muchas pecas_ Terry sonrió. Le gustaban las pecas_ no es tan alta, pero es ágil, parece un patito de agua pues camina con velocidad cuando esta apurada. El cabello es ondulado y lo lleva casi siempre en una coleta, tiene un flequillo muy bonito y una boquita rosada hecha para el pecado_ Tom sintió otro golpe en su pierna, esta vez mucho más fuerte y soltó un quejido_ ¡auch! Eres un mal agradecido, te estoy describiendo a tu enfermera.

\- Por lo mismo debes respetarla.

\- Me lo dice él que le está haciendo la vida de cuadros desde que llego. No creas que no me entero de tus desplantes y niñerías. Ponny me mantiene al tanto_ Terry lo miro de reojo_ no es tu esclava así que deja de tratarla como tal. Deja que la muchacha viva su vida. Créeme Terry, ella es una persona dulce y atenta. Si le das una oportunidad podrían ser amigos.

\- Ya veremos_ murmuro sin estar convencido.

No quería ser amigo de alguien que podía correr peligro a su lado.

.

Había despertado cansada, no había podido dormir lo suficiente. Una serie de sueños perturbadores la habían invadido, era sobre una mujer que pedía hablar con ella, se despertó con la sensación de soledad que hace muchas semanas no había experimentado. Se sentía como el primer día sin Anthony o sin su mamá, se sentía destrozada y abatida, sin embargo, recordó que no estaba en casa de su tío y que no podía quedarse en su cama todo el día para revolcarse en su tristeza. Debía levantarse y averiguar cómo seguía Graham de las heridas en su mano, se las había curado todos estos días y esperaba que ya la cicatriz hubiese desaparecido. Recordó la enorme quemadura alargada que poseía en su mano derecha, la había apretado cuando ella intento tocarla, así que no le pregunto que le había pasado.

Tenía una semana en aquel sitio y por momentos el castaño la volvía loca, como cuando le pidió que moviera todas las pesas hacia un rincón porque no quería correr el peligro de llevárselas por delante, se suponía que él solo golpeaba el saco, así que ella en total silencio movió una por una, algunas las arrastro porque eran muy pesadas. Increíblemente, al día siguiente tuvo que hacer lo mismo, pues las pesas estaban esparcidas, él por supuesto le lanzo la culpa a su hermano, pero ella lo dudaba pues Tom se iba temprano y regresaba al anochecer. Sospechosamente Graham mantenía una sonrisa en su boca cada vez que ella respiraba con cansancio.

Se levanto para meterse en la ducha, el agua fue relajante y la tranquilizo solo lo suficiente para poder salir con ánimo de aquella habitación. La primera persona que encontró fue a Ponny quien sonriente le ofreció el desayuno, ella quiso rechazarlo, no quería comer nada.

\- Sirve el desayuno, Ponny. Ella comerá con nosotros_ hablo Tom quien traía arrastrando a Graham, aquel no se veía muy feliz, detrás de su venda fruncía el ceño. Ambos estaban en ropa de dormir, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de algodón_ Buenos días, Candy.

\- Buenos días_ saludo ella a ambos. Graham no contesto sino que se dejo empujar por su hermano, aquella actitud la intrigo_ ¿sucede algo?

\- No, para nada. Solo que mi hermanito despertó de malas hoy y he tenido que traerlo obligado_ Graham bufo con fastidio_ así come su desayuno, ya que si es por él no come nada.

Ella le sonrió a Tom y los acompaño a la barra de la cocina donde Ponny sirvió sus desayunos, que consistían en huevos, pan, y unas rebanadas de jamón. El jugo de naranja fue un buen acompañamiento. La señora dejo la comida y siguió manos a la obra en sus quehaceres. Miro como Graham llevaba el pan a la boca y se sintió estúpida al mirarlo embobada como lo mordía. Aquel detuvo su masticar como si sintiera su mirada, cosa demasiado tonta pues él no podía verla. El sonido satisfecho de Tom rompió la burbuja.

\- Ponny cocina como los ángeles, será una lástima que deba tomar vacaciones_ comento mientras devoraba su plato.

\- ¿Vacaciones?_ pregunto candy confusa.

\- Si, ¿no te lo había dicho?_ ella rápidamente negó_ Lo siento, candy. Ponny a partir de mañana no vendrá a trabajar. Mi hermano dijo que tu sabias cocinar y pensé que tal vez quisieras hacerlo, prometo que te aumentare tu paga y aun conservaras los domingos como tu día libre.

Ella estaba impresionada, la había tomado por la guardia baja. El domingo pasado había visitado a su Tío Albert quien le comento lo orgulloso que estaba de verla intentar salir adelante. Ella jamás lo defraudaría.

\- Está bien. ¿Tu aun no viajaras?_ quiso saber.

\- Espero una llamada para hacerlo_ le informo Tom, mientras la instaba para que comiera pues su plato estaba aun lleno.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de quedarte conmigo?_ pregunto Graham de pronto.

Ella estaba masticando un pedazo de jamón que se quedo atascado en su garganta, tuvo que toser y beber jugo para que recorriera el sitio que debía. El castaño espero por su respuesta y Tom soltó una risita por lo bajo. Ambos sabían cómo ponerla en un aprieto. Ella medito sobre si seria miedo, pero no lo era. Era más preocupación por fallar en el cuidado de aquel hombre, no quería recibir a Tom con malas noticias.

\- Miedo, no. Preocupación, si_ respondió sincera y ella siguió explicando_ no quisiera que corrieras ningún peligro mientras estés conmigo, no sabría a quien recurrir, así que supongo será excelente si intentamos tener una buena comunicación mientras estemos solos.

\- Eso sería perfecto_ estuvo Tom de acuerdo_ mi hermano podrá todo de su parte, ¿no es cierto?

\- Lo hare_ contesto el otro con molestia.

Tom lo había pateado para que respondiera, odiaba que lo presionaran.

\- Eso espero_ respondió ella no muy convencida de las palabras del castaño.

\- Muy bien, me disculpan pero voy a cambiarme para irme_ dijo Tom levantándose, después beso la cabeza de su hermano como si fuese un niño_ te portas bien.

Aquel gruñó molesto y Tom le guiño un ojo a candy mientras reía. Se alejo de la cocina dejándolos solos. Comieron en silencio, ella porque no sabía que decir y él porque prefería el silencio. Antes de candy retirar los platos, escucharon como Tom gritaba despidiéndose de Ponny y como la puerta del frente se cerraba. Ella limpio los platos y después miro como Graham seguía en la barra como si la esperara.

\- Y bien, ¿Qué haremos?_ pregunto secando sus manos.

Aquel sonrió de medio lado. Tenía algo en mente.

\- Las pesas están mal colocadas_ le informo.

Ella solo pudo reír, contagiándose del buen ánimo que pronto los envolvió.

\- Bien, vamos a moverlas.

Terry podía decir que solo lo hacía por maldad, pero intentaba que Candy se interesara en el ejercicio. Tal vez ponny pensara que lo hacía con mal plan, pero la verdad era que candy al mover aquellas cosas pesadas intentaba ejercitarse. Aquella mañana estuvo preguntándole sobre la caminadora, él le dijo como encenderla y la animo a que la usara, ella cometió el error de subirle velocidad y estuvo corriendo como quien pierde el autobús. Después rieron de su cansancio mortal, estaba sin aliento. La insto a tomar asiento y él se coloco unos protectores para sus manos donde con los cables de referencia llego al saco de boxeo, el cual golpeo con la misma destreza de siempre.

Candy lo observo golpear aquel saco. Uno, dos, tres golpes. Iban y venían, aquel se movía como si realmente peleara con alguien, y curiosamente era como si mirara a su oponente. El saco se movía con cada golpe dado y resonaba por la estancia aquel golpe. Sin querer ella dejo de mirar su destreza para fijarme en los músculos que se tensaban en sus brazos, la camisa pronto se mojo de sudor y se pego al cuerpo, haciendo que aquella estilizada anatomía se marcara sobre la ropa. Sintió una cantidad razonable de saliva en su boca y trago con dificultad, aquel hombre tenía algo que la perturbaba considerablemente. Podía ser un hombre tosco y a veces frio, pero se convertía en alguien risueño y divertido. Ella le gustaba aquel hombre en sus fases divertidas, aquel pensamiento la descoloco.

Masajeo su frente con frustración, no podía pensar en tales cosas. Escucho las bocanadas de aire que el castaño tomaba en cada golpe y como el cabello corto se movía en cada movimiento, el sudor corría por su cuello y ella quiso secarlo. _¡Señor, se estaba volviendo loca!_ Casi suplicaba que Graham la tratara mal y la mandara a su habitación como una niña pequeña, estaba perdiendo los tornillos al ver como aquel castaño se ejercitaba con un simple saco. Soltó un quejido al sentir mariposas en su estomago.

Terry intentaba concentrarse en su adversario, siempre dejaba de lado sus frustraciones y sueños perturbadores frente a aquel saco. Escucho el quejido de Candy y se detuvo.

\- ¿Estás bien?_ pregunto preocupado.

Ella estuvo un rato en silencio como si aguantara la respiración. Se preocupo aun mas intentando acercarse.

\- ¡Lo estoy!_ aquello casi lo grito. Terry dio un paso hacia atrás intimidado, ella carraspeo_ es que tenía un calambre en el pie.

\- Lo siento, debe ser por el maratón que casi diste_ se burlo con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba hacia ella_ ¿Se te ha pasado?

Candy lo miro acercarse y solo asistió como una estúpida. El castaño estuvo delante de ella, se agacho al sentir el borde del asiento, se quito uno de los protectores de su mano, luego estiro su mano y fortuitamente la desplazo por la mejilla de la rubia, aquella tenía la cara caliente y la respiración era superficial, demasiado superficial.

\- Candy, ¿te sientes bien?

Ella sentía sus palabras atascadas en su boca. Lo tenía cerca, sumamente cerca. Venia su rostro a solo unos centímetros, la cicatriz en la base de su cabello era más pronunciada que como se veía de lejos, el cabello intentaba ocultarla, aquel cabello la invitaba a tocarlo, desplazar su mano por aquellos mechones como si fuesen agua. La venda sobre sus ojos los seguía cubriendo totalmente, su nariz era alargada pero muy estilizada, tenía una leve barba que era castaña como si desde hace días no se afeitara.

Su boca estaba cerrada, formando una línea como si estuviera desesperado porque ella no contestaba, no lo culpaba, ella había esperado demasiado para contestarle. Su boca era lo que la intimidaba, hacia demasiado tiempo que no estaba tan cerca de una boca masculina que le pedía a gritos ser besada, aquel hombre desprendía una atracción que la volvía caótica. Intento tragar mas saliva atascada en su boca y suspiro. El castaño tenso su mano ante su suspiro.

\- Me siento bien, solo era un calambre.

Terry se debatió en soltar aquella mejilla, estaba caliente y era suave. El aliento de ella lo hizo estremecer y casi quiso jalarla para intentar atinarle a sus labios. Hacía bastante tiempo que no estaba cerca de una mujer y culpo esa situación sobre su comportamiento tan primitivo. La soltó como si quemara y se levanto para acercarse al saco, ya no se encontraba concentrado.

\- Bien_ farfulló sintiéndose extraño.

No quería estar cerca de ella.

\- Creo que…iré a ayudar a Ponny_ hablo candy apresuradamente. Debía salir de allí, sentía que el corazón se intentaba salir de su pecho_ llámame si me necesitas.

Ella prácticamente corrió alejándose de allí. Terry escucho todos sus pasos apresurados y sonrió. Después de todo parecía que el efecto destrucción no solo lo había atacado a él. Se dejo envolver en un cálido momento mientras se colocaba el protector en la mano, después empezó a golpear el saco. El corazón le latía mucho más que cuando hacía demasiado ejercicio, realmente creyó que se volvería loco. Mientras golpeaba el saco se dio cuenta de que el equipo de sonido no había sido encendido, aquello sí que lo alarmo. Había disfrutado tanto de aquella compañía que había olvidado encender su música favorita.

\- Menuda estupidez_ se quejo mientras seguía golpeando.

.

Cuando Tom regreso del trabajo, noto que Terry estaba de mal humor. Estaba con sus brazos cruzados y no dejaba de fumar un cigarrillo como si deseara consumirlo con rapidez, retuvo el humo y luego lo dejo salir por su nariz en grandes cantidades, después se fu relajando sobre el escritorio de la biblioteca. Tom se tomo su tiempo desde el marco de la puerta, lo evaluaba pues jamás lo había visto tan desequilibrado. Terry miro con esmero como su cigarrillo se iba consumiendo, la colilla se desvaneció y la ceniza cayó sobre la madera, después soplo con pesadez intentando desplazarla. El castaño aplasto lo poco que había quedado en un cenicero y soltó una maldición por lo bajo.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Aquella pregunta lo sobresalto, Terry se levanto de un salto y Tom reprimió las ganas de reírse, en realidad se veía azorado, tan ensimismado se encontraba que no había notado su presencia.

\- ¡Mierda!, ¡menudo susto!_ exclamo molesto.

Tom sonrió sin querer, y se desplazo por la estancia para tomar asiento frente al castaño. Aquel lo miro con sus ojos profundamente azulados, era como si una tempestad estuviese librándose en su alma.

\- ¿Qué tienes?

\- Me di cuenta de algo, Tom. Esto es malo.

\- ¿Otro sueño?_ pregunto preocupado.

\- No_ respondió negando, después se quedo mirando al vacio y suspiro_ Se trata de Candy, creo que la conozco.

Tom lo miro fijamente, después sonrió y negó con su cabeza.

\- No creo, Terry. Ella ha vivido toda su vida en Chicago, jamás piso Lakewood y está en Nueva York porque su tío se hizo cargo de ella, está sola en este mundo. Las probabilidades de que la conozcas son remotas.

\- Yo pise Chicago o acaso olvidas que allí nos conocimos_ le cuestiono.

\- Pero fue en una situación inaudita.

Terry se lo pensó unos segundos más y termino sonriendo.

\- Supongo que es algo tonto, solo que sentí algo extraño hoy con ella.

La sonrisa que tenia Tom fue desapareciendo, empezó a marcar su seño con preocupación.

\- No te enamores de ella.

\- ¡Por Dios, Tom!_ exclamo burlón, mientras a Tom no le hizo gracia.

\- Te hablo en serio, sabes que no puedes permitirte eso y no quiero dañes a la muchacha. Ha sufrido mucho en esta vida.

\- ¿Ha sufrido?_ pregunto sarcástico, añadiendo_ todos sufrimos.

\- No como ella, así que ya sabes, Terry.

\- ¿Explícame?

\- No, esa no es mi vida.

\- ¡Tom!

Pero aquel negó determinante. Terry sabía que no le diría ninguna palabra mas, así que se recostó con tranquilidad, intento cambiarle el tema.

\- ¿Qué averiguaste?

\- Bueno tengo un detective en Londres, según ha encontrado un rastro sobre nuestro perdido, pero es escurridizo_ Terry sonrió, sabía que era así_ es un hombre que le gusta dormir sin lujos y fue visto en la gran capital la ultima vez pero desde hace meses nadie sabe a dónde ha ido.

\- Debes buscar en los pueblos, Tom. Siempre fueron pueblos.

\- Existen miles de pueblos, será un trabajo extenuante pero por eso tengo a más personas para ayudarme y te aseguro que…_ la voz de Tom empezó a escucharse lejana, parpadeo pues su visión se oscureció, el pitido sobre sus oídos fue enorme y se sintió tambaleante. Intento aferrarse al escritorio pero fallo en el agarre.

Todo había quedado oscuro.

 _No. No. No._

Repitió desesperado, era como estar dentro de una caja oscura. Las risas empezaron a flotar a su alrededor y se quedo quieto, no podía perder la cabeza. Respiro con tranquilidad y obligo a su mente para que se concentrara. Todo se despejo y quedo un rotundo silencio. Alguien aplaudió y los vellos de su nuca se erizaron.

\- ¡Mi querido muchacho!_ exclamo alguien a su espalda y rápidamente se dio vuelta.

Frente a él estaba su verdugo. Se desplazo con elegancia hasta llegar a su lado donde lo envolvió en un gran abrazo de oso, Terry no podía moverse. Incluso se atrevió a besar su mejilla.

\- El clásico beso de Judas, Lucifer_ dijo Terry en un tono agrio. El otro se carcajeo como si aquello fuese un gran chiste.

Tenía los dientes sumamente blancos, era un hombre alto y bien vestido, su rostro estaba níveo, blanco como la leche con unos oscuros ojos que reflejaban el pecado. Su cabello era corto y plateado. Se movió con gracia alrededor del castaño, quien apretaba sus manos ya que no podía mover nada mas, estaba petrificado y no era por miedo sino por la fuerza extraña que lo sostenía.

\- Debo confesarte que eres una de las personas más exasperantes y tercas con la que me he tropezado en este mundo. Intentaba firmar un nuevo pacto cuando te intentaste matar con la insulsa cortina de baño, créeme un día de estos no voy a estar de ánimo para interceder por tu vida y te dejare morir como un perro_ Terry sonrió con burla, su visitante sonrió de igual manera mientras chasqueaba su lengua. Rápidamente una corriente dolorosa envolvió el cuerpo del castaño, cayendo con pesadez sobre el suelo oscuro_ te gusta el dolor, pequeño Terry. Acaso no quieres mas dosis de dolor, puedo romperte hueso por hueso o quitarte miembro por miembro para que aprendas a no jugar conmigo.

Terry estaba respirando con dificultad, sentía mucho dolor, era como si un cuchillo le fuese cortando por dentro de su piel. Sin embargo, no se dejo vencer.

\- Adelante, ¡Mátame!_ le grito desafiante.

El dolor se intensifico, los ojos oscuros lo taladraban como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza. Después pestañeo y el dolor en el cuerpo de Terry desapareció. Con un movimiento de la mano, el cuerpo de Terry se levanto en el aire. Ambos se miraron con desafío, ninguno bajo la mirada.

\- Tengo planes contigo. Has hecho mucho más de lo que hizo Guillermo en sus días_ le dijo con ese aliento que prácticamente quemaba su rostro_ además, me va a gustar quitarte todo lo que quieres. Empezare quitándote la paciencia, quiero ver esos malditos ojos en la calle, quiero ver el caos en cada esquina, quiero ver la sangre espesa corriendo por tus manos, quiero verte suplicándome.

\- Jamás_ le escupió Terry con valentía.

El otro se carcajeo de una manera muy tétrica.

\- Te veré, pequeño idiota. Estas solo, ¿Por qué te aferras?

\- No estoy solo.

\- Todos te abandonaron, incluso tu único salvavidas_ la sonrisa enorme dejo ver unos colmillos mas grande de lo normal, como si de un depredador se tratase_ ¿adivina quien lo tiene?

Terry se sintió furioso, ya entendía muchas cosas.

\- No solamente lo tengo a él. Dios esta de mi lado.

Aquello sí lo hizo reír con diversión. Movió su mano y Terry cayó estrepitosamente sobre el suelo, de donde se fue levantando con lentitud. El otro se movió como si flotara.

\- Mi grandioso padre no te ha tendido la mano, muchacho. Acaso crees que se ensuciara su fina túnica tejida con hilos de oro por alguien como tú, un humano manchado por un contrato que aceptaste, una caballero andante que lleva mi estándar de muerte en sus ojos. Jamás velara por alguien destruido como tú.

\- Eso no es cierto_ respondió dolido por sus palabras.

\- ¿No es cierto? Oh, perdona mi equivocación_ le dijo sarcástico_ puedes empezar a pedir para que te aleje de aquí. Dile que te rompa la maldición que pesa sobre tu cabeza, que te libere de mis dolorosas cadenas_ Terry se mantuvo en silencio_ ¿No dices nada? Pide que me haga bueno y que me lleve nuevamente al cielo. ¡Pide!_ grito y aquel sonido hizo eco en los oídos del castaño_ ni siquiera escucha tus ridículas suplicas, pones rodilla sobre la tierra y no te escucha, Terrence. Tu Dios no te ama.

Terry lo miro molestia. Siempre había pedido un camino iluminado para romper la maldición de su abuelo, pero su camino había estado en absoluta tiniebla, jamás entendió porque no había recibido respuestas a sus suplicas. Su tío Sam siempre le había repetido que aun no era tiempo, que las respuestas llegarían en su momento, pero él se había desesperado totalmente. No quería seguir con aquella cruz sobre sus hombros. Solo una cosa sabía y era que Dios lo seguía amando, jamás dudaría de su amor, era a lo único que aun se aferraba.

\- Porque de tal manera amó Dios al mundo, que ha dado a su Hijo unigénito, para que todo aquel que en él cree, no se pierda, mas tenga vida eterna.

El otro gruño, estaba molesto.

\- Se letra por letra la biblia, acaso quieres un debate. No seas estúpido y borra ese optimismo.

\- Noto una cierta molestia en tu tono, ¿no te gustan las escrituras?_ provoco Terry.

Él otro sonrió con desfachatez.

\- Me encantan estas conversaciones vanas contigo, pero supongo que tienes trabajo que hacer.

\- No mirare a nadie con tus ojos.

\- Tranquilo, deja que todo tome su trayectoria. Dile a tu primo Tom que deje de husmear donde no lo llaman, ese halo protector no lo cubre de mí poder y puedo dañarlo severamente. Mientras, podrías atender a los invitados_ le recomendó con una sonrisa guasona_ cuidado con los dientes, Terry.

\- ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

Grito Terry preocupado por aquellas palabras.

La oscuridad lo envolvió y de pronto estaba en la biblioteca con Tom, quien seguía hablando como si nada estuviese pasando. Había estado milésimas de segundos lejos de su realidad y él lo sintió como una eternidad al lado del maligno. Su primo gesticulaba palabras pero él aun no estaba centrado, aquel se dio cuenta de su desorientación porque se detuvo bruscamente.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Terry? Te has puesto pálido.

Iba a contestar pero sus palabras murieron pues un grito a todo pulmón lleno el hogar, era un grito femenino, sumamente asustado y que rompió los nervios de ambos. Corrieron hacia las escaleras pues candy estaba en peligro, pero cuando Terry piso la planta baja fue detenido por Tom. Intento soltarse pero el agarre era fuerte.

\- Tus ojos, no puede verte así_ le dijo preocupado.

Terry casi grita molesto, pero entendió que Tom tenía mucha razón, podía causarle daño a Candy sin querer. Se detuvo en las escaleras.

\- Me quedare aquí, ve con ella.

Tom asistió y rápidamente corrió a la habitación de la rubia, dejando detrás a un Terry frustrado. El magnate jamás estuvo preparado para lo que observo, al abrir la puerta y prender la luz se encontró con candy, quien desmayada estaba sobre la cama, para su desgracia era estrangulada por una enorme serpiente que parecía una pitón, él no sabía mucho de esos animales así que no podía decidir que era. Lo único cierto era que era considerablemente larga y gruesa, era de un color marrón oscuro con rayas desprolijas formando cuadros en un color blanco tenue. La víbora se estaba enredando en el cuello de Candy cortándole el paso de oxigeno, había apretado lo suficiente como para dejarla sin sentido.

\- ¡Terry!_ grito Tom, y el nombrado pronto estuvo a su lado.

Con una maldición el castaño se lanzo sobre la serpiente, la cual alejo su cabeza para no ser atrapada, seguía enroscándose y si lo hacia un poco mas candy moriría. Terry estaba asustado, Tom intentaba tomar la cola del animal para jalarlo e intentar desenroscarlo, él quería tomarle la cabeza a aquel animal, pero se movía como si aquello fuese un juego. Pronto se dio cuenta de que los ojos del animal eran oscuros, no había pupila alguna y se sintió enfurecido.

\- ¡Suéltala, maldito infeliz!_ rugió el castaño apretando el cuerpo escamoso del animal.

Tom miro con asombro como aquella gran serpiente se disminuía de tamaño, su primo tenía los ojos del tono violeta y con de sus manos desprendía un calor que incluso él sentía. La serpiente se fue tornando pequeña, perdió el agarre en aquel cuello y la cabeza intento morderlo en un movimiento rápido pero Terry la agarro ágilmente, obligando a que la serpiente lo mirase a los ojos. El gran cuerpo se redujo a una cinta pequeña, quedando laxa como si los ojos de Terry la hubiesen hipnotizado. Después la lanzo contra el suelo en donde permaneció petrificada.

\- Candy_ susurro Terry tomando a la chica entre sus brazos.

Ella no se movía, pero por la respiración lenta supo que estaba viva. Miro su rostro y supo que Tom no le había mentido, estaba salpicada con pecas y tenía una pequeña naricita encantadora. La miro con detenimiento y estudio todas sus fracciones, se le hacía conocida, era como si no fuera primera vez que la miraba, casi estuvo seguro de que la conocía pero negó con su cabeza, tal como había dicho Tom era improbable que se hubieran conocido. La chica era bonita, tenía ojeras y se veía agotada pero bonita al fin. La dulzura que la envolvía le recordó a su tío Sam, así que el corazón le latió de prisa.

\- ¿Está bien?

\- Lo está, afortunadamente el desmayo no fue por la presión sino por la impresión, no tiene daño severo, aunque despertara demasiado asustada. Capaz deje el trabajo después de esto_ comento pensativo, eso sería lo más lógico.

\- Ya me encargare de eso_ respondió Tom con seguridad_ pero, ¿Qué rayos hacia una serpiente en su cama?

\- No es su mascota, si es a lo que te refieres_ aclaro Terry, intentando poner cómoda a la rubia en la cama, tenía un cuerpo pequeño así que fue fácil acomodarla. Coloco una almohada sobre su cabeza y la cubrió con su cobertor, se le hizo gracioso pues era de Peppa Pig, ya sabía porque ella había reído tanto con su broma personal hacia Tom_ era un visitante.

Tom se sintió lívido y se recostó sobre la pared para dejarse rodar hacia el suelo, estaba mirando fijamente a aquella serpiente que a unos metros seguía petrificada.

\- ¿Lo vas a matar?

\- No_ respondió el castaño rotundo. Por inercia había acomodado el flequillo de la rubia, tenía el pelo sedoso y no pudo evitar el contacto. Aquella respiraba lento como si estuviera en un gran sueño_ si lo mato se va a convertir, no quiero acabar con ellos. Deseo que entiendan que conmigo no lograran nada, no les voy a ayudar con esta maldición, no soy del mal.

Después de adquirir aquella maldición había tenido que lidiar con personas que deseaban utilizarlo para acercarse más al maligno. Miles de brujos habían intentado buscarlo, las brujas no se quedaban atrás, aunque tenían formas distintas de llamar su atención. En tiempos determinados empezaban a aparecerse en su vida haciéndole proposiciones llamativas con el fin de llevárselo con ellos, siempre negó rotundamente en querer participar con aquella clase de personas, lo cual los molestaba e intentaban enviarle maldiciones, encantamientos o conjuros que ridículamente eran retornados a sus enemigos. Él era una especie de hombre intocable ante aquellas cosas, podía infligir sufrimiento y tenia poderes sobrenaturales que jamás había llevado a cabo, no necesitaba nada de eso en su vida. Prefería vivir en la oscuridad si con eso evitaba la utilización inesperada de su maldición.

Al vivir en el campo los seguidores del mal eran como hormigas, pero los mantenía lejos ya que su tío Sam había protegido todos los terrenos de su abuelo para que jamás se acercaran. Estando en la ciudad quiso pensar que las cosas no serian diferentes, pero se equivoco, siempre existían esas personas que les encantaba la magia negra, algunos se convertían en animales para perturbarle la paz a los demás, incluso se volvían seres invisibles para atrapar a personas que deseaban atormentar, eran personas con bajo control que se dejaban poseer por demonios siendo reservorios de los ayudantes de Lucifer, sino realizaban pactos oscuros solo para conseguir sus propósitos que no eran nada buenos. Aquello no era adecuado según su criterio, la diferencia con su maldición era que el señor maligno seguía sus pasos personalmente, cosa que emocionaba a los seguidores y por eso querían tenerlo en sus manos.

La serpiente que había atacado a Candy era una persona, no sabía quién era, pero estaba claro que deseaba visitar a Terry para extender su propuesta. Supuso que colarse por la cocina y sentir la presencia de Candy se le hizo tan llamativo, se había arrastrado hasta la cama para tener una vista del cuerpo femenino que intentaba dormir. Menudo susto el de la pecosa al despertar y ver aquel reptil encima de su cuerpo. Tenía que poner control en aquel asunto, no deseaba que la persona detrás del oscuro pacto empezara a perseguir a Candy para atormentarla.

Acaricio la mejilla de la rubia con ternura, tal vez sería la última vez que mirara aquel rostro y quería memorizarlo, no sabía la razón pero poco le importo, era un deseo complacido. Tom llevaba rato hablando pero poca atención le prestó, solo miraba aquel rostro sereno profundamente dormido, su toque la mantenía en completa ignorancia. Sus dedos recorrieron su rostro con deleite y termino suspirando como un idiota, así se sentía. Termino soltándola después de acomodar un rizo y se levanto para aproximarse al reptil, el cual tomo con su mano. Sin mirar atrás dejo aquella habitación.

Tom lo siguió, estaba claro que tenia curiosidad. Terry camino hasta la biblioteca, deteniéndose frente a una cartelera que Tom utilizaba para colocar los papeles de importancia, aquel tonto siempre perdía sus cosas y tenerlas a la vista era mejor. Desprendió un alfiler que sostenía una de las hojas, aquella quedó de cabeza sin el soporte superior. Acerco la punta hacia el ojo de la serpiente.

\- ¿Qué haces?_ pregunto Tom confuso.

\- Una lección para nuestro amigo y una advertencia para los que vengan_ murmuro mientras pinchaba aquel ojo, el animal no se movió. Terry camino hacia la ventana de aquel sitio y desde arriba lanzo a la serpiente hacia el patio. Ella cayó sobre el suelo y empezó a moverse, desapareciendo con premura entre la pasto_ la persona que estuvo aquí a partir de ahora le faltara un ojo_ comento como si nada y Tom soltó un jadeo_ cuando vivía en Lakewood mi abuelo atrapo un ratón que intentaba colarse en mi habitación, incluso yo me sorprendí que a su edad tuviera esa agilidad pero más me sorprendió cuando mire como le corto un dedo a aquel animalito, pensé que era algo cruel pues después lo dejo libre sobre la maleza. Al día siguiente estando en el pueblo vi al carnicero con una venda sobre su dedo, dijeron que se lo había cortado mientras picaba la carne, no era extraña aquella excusa pero yo vi sus ojos, lo supe todo. Mi abuelo siempre supo quien era bueno y quien no lo era, siempre dijo que tenía madera para aquellas cosas y se desarrollo algo mas fuerte dentro de él después de que la maldición abandono su alma.

\- ¿Por qué las personas hacen estas cosas, Terry?

El castaño negó con su cabeza.

\- No lo sé, supongo que por poder, riquezas o en desesperación como fue el caso de mi abuelo. Solo puedo decirte que es un arma de doble filo_ le murmuro con cansancio. Tom observo sus ojos zafiros, la rabia había desaparecido_ candy no despertara hasta mañana, me he encargado de mantenerla dormida. Si habla contigo de la serpiente asegura que todo ha sido un sueño.

El otro asistió, estaba de acuerdo pero se mostro dudoso a la misma vez.

\- No deberíamos dejarla ir, creo que después de esto no estará segura con nosotros.

Terry lo miro durante unos segundos y después empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, se refugiaría en su habitación, antes de salir se giro un poco y miro a su primo con determinación.

\- No, yo la protegeré_ aseguro, después desapareció.

Tom se quedo mirando por donde se había ido hasta que escucho la puerta de su cuarto cerrarse. Luego masajeo su cabeza la cual empezaba a doler, estaba confuso y demasiado nervioso por lo que había visto. Desde el momento que conoció a Terry supo que estaría lleno de situaciones paranormales que no deseaba, pero había prometido ayudarlo y se lo debía pues eran familia. Pensar en una remota posibilidad entre el castaño y la enfermera lo volvía arisco, no había pasado desapercibido la atención que había despertado la rubia en Terry. Aquello sería un gran problema, un enorme problema sino descubría como liberarlo.

.

La escuchaba caminar a su lado, ella estaba tarareando una canción y él estaba atento a cada movimiento. Habían desayunado en total calma, ella había contado sobre el sueño extraño que había tenido sobre una serpiente, ellos solo se burlaron como si aquello fuese realmente un sueño, después Tom había subido a su habitación para cambiarse y él se había quedado en la cocina para escuchar como candy se ponía en marcha. Ponny había ido solo aquel día para explicarle sobre el funcionamiento de la casa, aquella mujer mayor se encontraba terminando de limpiar las habitaciones superiores.

\- ¿Qué haremos hoy?_ pregunto Terry iniciando una conversación.

\- ¿Quieres salir al patio un rato?_ propuso ella.

\- Tal vez.

Candy sonrió ante su indecisión. Aquella mañana había despertado de mejor ánimo.

\- Te gustara inhalar aire puro, la brisa esta más fresca y no es por nada pero esta casa es un infierno_ lo observo como cambiaba su semblante a uno más serio_ lo siento, no quería decir eso, solo que hace mucho calor y es como un horno aquí adentro.

\- Deberías cambiar el termostato, Tom siempre lo mantiene caliente. A mí me da igual.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo, terminaba de secar uno de los platos cuando el teléfono de la sala empezó a sonar insistentemente. Ella espero que Ponny o Tom lo agarraran, pero sonó y sonó. Cuando ella se encamino hacia la sala sonó el pitido de la contestadora, alguien iba a dejar un mensaje.

 _Buenos días, le habla Kevin señor Steven, para notificarle que tengo nueva información sobre Sam Grandchester. Comuníquese conmigo._

El mensaje fue grabado y antes de que candy dijese algo, Terry ya venía caminando como loco tocando las paredes. Aquel estaba ansioso y había perdido la dirección del cable sobre el suelo.

\- ¡Tom!, ¡Tom!_ grito su nombre como poseso_ ¡Maldita sea, Tom!

El hombre venia corriendo escaleras abajo con la camisa medio abotonada. Estaba despeinado y sin zapatos.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Kevin, llámalo. ¡Ahora!

Aquel corrió hacia el teléfono para escuchar primero el mensaje luego empezó a marcar el número con velocidad. Mientras Terry localizo con sus manos el mueble y se lanzo encima.

\- ¿Es una emergencia?_ pregunto candy extrañada al verlos comportarse de aquella manera.

\- No te preocupes, candy. Es algo urgente solo eso_ mascullo Tom intentando llamar al número adecuado.

Ella quiso decir algo más cuando fue interrumpida por Terry.

\- Vete, candy. Es un asunto familiar que no te interesa.

\- ¿Perdón?_ pregunto intentando eliminar de su mente que el castaño le había hablado de aquella forma tan grosera y pedante.

\- Retírate_ repitió sarcástico.

Candy sintió como empezaba a molestarse, así que cruzo la estancia. Tomo su chaqueta para no quemarse con el sol y sin mediar palabra salió de aquella casa dando un portazo. Una actitud muy infantil pero se sintió dolido con semejante trato, ella no había hecho nada. Tom miro a Terry, quien mascullo un juramento. Sabia de sobra que no debió hablarle así, no lo merecía.

\- Felicidades, Terry. Eres una eminencia protegiéndola_ mascullo Tom con sarcasmo, mientras escuchaba como desde la otra línea telefónica contestaban su llamada.

.

.

.

 _¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?_

 _Lamento la tardanza, pero mi señal de internet estaba demasiado fatal, empezaron las lluvias en mi pedazo de tierra y bueno eso empezó siendo un problema. Fallones eléctricos para mejorar la situación y me daba miedo conectar la compu porque seguro le daba un golpe fuerte cuando bajaba el voltaje. Sin embargo, aquí estamos y espero puedan disfrutar del escrito._

 _Como pueden ver el Tío Sam será pieza clave en esta historia, lastimosamente nadie sabe dónde encontrarlo, pero Tom ira en su búsqueda. Terry no va porque se quedara con Candy :3 quien lo encantara, enamorara y etc., etc., etc. jajaja_

 _¿Alguna ha escuchado sobre personas que se convierten en animales? Jamás he visto una y Dios me libre porque sería algo inimaginable, sin embargo, conozco a muchas personas que las han visto e incluso han tenido encuentros con esas personas convertidas en animales. Mi abuelo siempre dijo que su padre había tenido problema con un hombre que se rumoreaba que practicaba brujería, siempre dijo que le aparecían cosas en su comida, clavos, tuercas, incluso vidrios, en aquellos tiempos dice que comer carne era un lujo y el plato fuerte siempre era la leche así que al meter la cuchara siempre encontraba algo debajo. Además siempre se encontraba con una serpiente que mi abuelo negaba ver y dice que su padre siempre sospecho que era el brujo. Un día no soporto tanta burla, además de que había empezado a atormentar a su mujer, así que salió por las llanuras encontrándose con la dichosa serpiente, no supo cómo pero su padre regreso satisfecho diciendo que la serpiente que lo molestaba había terminado sin un ojo. Le dijo que comprobarían si lo que pensaba sobre el brujo era cierto y fueron a la casa de su madre al día siguiente, sorpresa grande cuando el hombre estaba tuerto, según su madre había perdido el ojo mientras cortaba unos árboles de espino, una de las espinas había saltado y le había dado en el ojo. ¡Menuda coincidencia!_

 _Añadiendo que la persona de quien me inspiro para la historia tuvo varios encuentros con estos practicantes, su nieto dice que siendo niño observo como miles de personas de distintas creencias oscuras lo buscaban para que los ayudara a hacer contacto con el demonio. Siempre se negó a tales cosas, incluso siempre fue devoto a la iglesia y todo lo demás, pero las cosas que le sucedieron y las muertes extrañas que lo rodearon, además de los sucesos extraños después de su muerte en la casa que poseía siempre hicieron creer a las personas que aquel tenía un pacto, incluso la misma familia lo comenta._

 _No soy dada a los rumores pero siempre he creído que de que vuelan, vuelan._

 _En fin, gracias a las que se toman el tiempo para leer, las que siguen la idea o a quienes simplemente les gusta. Sé que no es un tema grato para muchas, pero veo que tengo su atención, que es lo más importante. A las que se van anexando, pasen con confianza, están en su casa jajaja._

 _En el próximo capítulo que no les mentiré ya que voy trabajándolo apenas, tendremos un nuevo habitante para el bello hogar de Terry, les doy una pista…tiene dientes, pelos y babea mucho, hasta allí lo dejo. ¿Algún nombre para nuestro personaje? Acepto recomendaciones._

 _Alondra : Terry es encantador, ni yo puedo evitar enamorarme :D . Espero te guste el capítulo, gracias por leer ^_^_

 _CANDY GRANCHESTER : gracias por tus buenos deseos, afortunadamente me fue bien en mis exámenes, me siento mas ligera después de cargar tanto estrés . creeme intente formar la historia de la manera mas fluida, sabia que iba a ser complicado entender pero poco a poco toma forma. Espero sigas acompañándome en la idea :)_

 _Phambe : Gracias por tus palabras, confesare que tuve que utilizar el traductor, estaba por mi teléfono cuando me llego la notificación sobre tus palabras y casi vuelvo un lio al teléfono buscando el traductor, jajaja, fue divertido. La historia esta hecha para atrapar al lector, espero de corazón lograrlo pues es importante que los demás disfruten tus palabras. A veces intento no dejar en la oscuridad a Terry pues es un hombre que ha pasado por muchas desgracias, es diferente verlo desde la etapa personal, donde se divierte con su primo o cuando intenta provocar a Candy. Para mi es una persona normal a la que desgraciadamente le han sucedido cosas malas. Disfruta la historia. Un abrazo._

 _Ambar: Gracias por leer, espero te guste el capitulo._

 _Marina W: Gracias amiga por tus deseos. Lastimosamente mi tiempo es reducido cuando estoy en clases, pero aprovechare al máximo mi tiempo libre. Bendiciones para ti._

 _Mars Lena: mi amiga, gracias por sacar tiempo para darle una vuelta al fic. Te confieso que cuando pensé en los personajes se me vino a la mente la imagen de Susana con su cara de borrego a medio morir y bueno la compare con un animal, jajaja. Al escribir la escena con Don Guillermo me quede pensando en la palabra ''Mula'', conoci alguna que tenia nombre y era chistoso a la hora de llamarla, después pensé en susana y se me marco una sonrisa guasona en mi rostro, lo lamento no lo pude evitar, fue simple instinto, buajajaja. ¡Saluditos!_

 _Amrica Gra : No se recuerdan por ahora, ninguno habla de sus vidas pasadas porque aun no es tiempo, pero ¿quien crees que se dara primero cuenta de donde se conocen? Será interesante verlo. Gracias por leer._

 _Hakuouki : Interesante firma, a mi en la escuela me decían ''Pollito sin fuerza'', imaginate mi indignación cada vez que me gritaban eso, pero fueron buenos tiempos asi que mejor ni me quejo jaja. Saludos._

 _Eli : ¡Exacta con tus apreciaciones! La verdad que ambos no se recuerdan como tal, han pasado dos años, están en un sitio distinto, los acontecimientos siguen doliendo asi que ninguno va a empezar a hablar para llegar a la conclusión de donde se conocieron. Terry siente que la conoce pero Tom lo saca de su error. Tom es inmune por que…bueno es secreto, jajaja, tengo una idea de la razón, ¿acaso recuerdas o ataste cabos sobre quien es su madre? En sus venas corre sangre de Guillermo, pero jamás lo conoció. Pronto, muy pronto descubriremos su secreto._

 _Blanca G : tienes razón, Terry es una persona de buen corazón, sufre demasiado por todo lo que sus ojos han ocasionado. No lo recuerda porque ha cambiado, su aspecto y su nombre no es el mismo, recuerda que además jamás miro sus ojos, cuando Tony los miro ella estaba intentando dormir, alego que eran lentes de contacto cuando su novio le dijo de aquellos ojos violetas. Muchos detalles, pronto los resaltaremos. Gracias por tu tiempo ^.^_

 _Lilsa Cahz : No, mi amiga. Ciego seria demasiado, con la maldición tiene para sentirse impotente. Ni siquiera Terry sabe porque se caso con ella, jajaja, la peor esposa del mundo. Lo que paso después del accidente lo ire dejando poco a poco, solo puedo decirte que después es que se encuentra con Tom. Gracias por estar pendiente de la idea. Un abrazo enorme._

 _lore campos : Esos hermanitos Leagan siempre causan sensación :D . Un abrazo._

 _becky7024 : Sali casi poniendo un pie en el manicomio gracias a mis exámenes, jajajaja, pero los he pasado asi que me siento mejor. Tom es inmune por una cuestión de gran peso, jajajajaja, prometo contártela mas adelante, asi que no comas ansias. Gracias por estar pendiente de la historia, amiga._

 _Gracias por su tiempo y paciencia. Muchas bendiciones._

 _¡Un abrazo inmenso!_

 _Su amiga, Ely Andley._


End file.
